Ladruncoli ou Hanita chasseuse de Maraudeurs
by Noreenn
Summary: Hanita, adolescente sans histoires, groupie des maraudeurs en pensées.. Grâce à l'un de ses nombreux dessins, elle se trouve propulser dans le monde de ses maraudeurs chéris...Et déchante tout aussi vite. La gueguerre est ouverte, messieurs !
1. Prologue, Où comment pendre Peter Pettig

**_LADRUNCOLI_**

**_ou Hanita, chasseuse de Maraudeurs. _**

**_Très chers lecteurs ! Je me présente, Noreenn, créatrice de talent smile colgate blancheur :D Voici ma première fiction, Ladruncoli ( qui signifie Maraudeurs en italien ), et j'espère juste que vous l'apprécierez._**

**_Tous les personnages sont à mwâ, ahahahahahahah ! Pourquoi, non ? Comment ça ils sont à J.K Rowling ? Pourquoi tant de haineuuuh ? Et si je lui laisse Pettigrow ? Comment ça elle les veut tous ?_**

**_AUS'COUUUURS T-T !_**

**_Ahem, voici donc Ladruncoli_**

**_Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs :_**

* * *

**Prologue ; **

**Ou comment pendre Peter Pettigrow. **

Il est là. Juste là, en face de moi. Sans bouger, il me regarde. Il me regarde moi ! Je me retiens à grande peine de lui sauter dessus en hurlant : « Enfin ! Je suis la reine du monde ! » parce que je suppose que même dans un rêve, ça fait mauvais genre. Mais il est aussi beau que sur tous ces dessins ! Aussi beau que je le voulais, totalement comme je l'imaginais, c'est à dire sombrement séduisant.

Oh, mazette ! Et si Remus est aussi beau que ça ? Ils sont pas comme James, eux ! Ils sont pas pris. Alors je pourrais peut-être…

Minute ! Mes yeux – extasiés devant l'objet de toute mon adoration – louchent alors dangereusement sur un bras – tout autant adoré – qui est pourtant enroulé, fermement d'ailleurs, autour d'une taille svelte. Quasi squelettique, même, la taille. Une taille de pouf blonde et peinturlurée comme une voiture volée.

Le choc.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Mon propre rêve me trompe ! »

-----------------

Je m'appelle Hanita Mormegil.

J'ai seize ans, et toutes mes dents.

En tant que futur S, je profitais de mes chères vacances d'été dans ma non moins chère Provence française pour … me ruer sur mon ordinateur et dénicher chaque potterfictions valables.

Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, je suis une fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Une fan de ce dernier, une fan de Hermione Granger, une fan des frères Weasley – sauf Percy ! toi, crève, j'te crache dessus ! Mais surtout, je suis une fan incontestée des maraudeurs ! Ces trois superbes et merveilleux jeunes hommes – et oui, Peter, j'lui crache dessus aussi – aussi beaux qu'insolites, j'en rêvais chaque nuit.

Je disais donc que, en ces vacances d'été, je m'ennuyais ferme lorsque je n'avais rien à lire. Et dans ces moments-là, je me plaisais à dessiner, ou bien à harceler ma mère pour qu'elle m'achète le tome six de Harry Potter, en anglais – puisque ces rosbif chanceux venaient de l'éditer ! – bien que je sois presque nulle en cette langue.

Et ce soir-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Assise sur mon lit, mon réveil indiquant les quatre heure du matin toutes rondes, je terminais de dessiner mes maraudeurs chéris munis de bombamousse – sans oublier un Queudver pendu en arrière plan. Je sentais le sommeil me gagner, si bien que sous mes yeux la feuille commençait à trembler, les personnages m'observant comme s'ils prenaient réellement vie.

« Super… » me disais-je, à voix haute. « J'hallucine, maintenant…J'ai rien bu, rien fumé. Ou si, peut-être un peu… Wow ! »

La tête me tournait, j'avais les yeux qui papillonnaient et, comme si mon dessin était en fait un portoloin, je me suis sentie tirée par le nombril, plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu dans un rêve.

« Mazette ! J'me suis trop droguée au Harry… »

Je me heurtais à présent à quelque chose de dur, de plat, qui faisait bourdonner ma tête un peu plus qu'avant. C'était froid, solide, certainement le parquet de ma chambre. J'ouvrais donc les yeux, prête à reprendre mon monologue et…C'est le choc. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de beugler :

« Potter ! »

Voilà donc comment, en ce samedi matin, tout a commencé.

Comment je me suis retrouvée aplatie sur le sol d'un hall féerique, avec au-dessus de moi un visage bronzé, garni d'une chevelure épaisse, d'un noir de jais, indomptable.

Comment je me suis retrouvée devant un Potter, James de son prénom ; que j'avais tant de fois dessiné.

Comment je me suis redressée sous son air ahuri, pour apercevoir derrière lui un ange ténébreux, aux longs cheveux noirs, avec en bonus une poupée Barbie grandeur nature.

Comment, en clair, j'me suis retrouvée au temps des maraudeurs, à moitié à poil, dans ce que je pensais être un rêve merveilleux.

Je me trompais.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Mon propre rêve me trompe ? »


	2. Chapitre Premier, Ou les méfaits de l'in

_LADRUNCOLI _

_**Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs.**_

* * *

**__**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste donc le premier chapitre de Ladruncoli, espérant pouvoir un jour dire que les maraudeurs sont à mouaaaa ! ( C'est beau de rêver, même si c'est mieux le soâr, dans son lit… )**_

**Je vous aime très beaucoup fort !**

* * *

**Chapitre Premier ;**

**Ou les méfaits de l'indécision chronique. **

Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid. Dans un short court, ridicule, et un débardeur tout aussi inutile, je grelottais. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé un château aussi froid, tout de même ! Je voulais un Poudlard tout beau tout chaud, moi.

Deuxième déception après Sirius et sa blondasse-bombasse-bimbo. Je soupire et relève finalement les yeux vers eux.

Ils me fixent, incrédules de trouver une fille à moitié nue dans un hall froid, mal éclairé, vide de toute présence à part la leur. La poufiasse me fixe aussi, l'air hautaine, comme si je sortais tout droit de Pigalle. En parlant de ça, je suis française ! Ils n'ont pas dû comprendre ce que j'ai crié, tout à l'heure, vu que eux – pauvres bêtes sexy – sont anglais.

Et c'est tant mieux. Un vague sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Voilà, mon subconscient, écoute bien ce que je veux : ramène mon rêve à son état originel, s'il te plaît. Et que ça saute ou j'étrangle la poufiasse !

Apparemment, je peux toujours attendre. Sirius n'a pas l'air de subir une illumination divine concernant ses véritables sentiments pour moi.

Bon, je vais tenter quelques mots d'anglais, pour ramener Sirius sur le droit chemin – c'est à dire celui de ma totale adoration. Il est fait pour moi, que diable !

« -Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ! » Qu'on beugle, à l'autre bout du hall, me devançant. « Vous **_enfuir_** de l'infirmerie ! En pleine nuit ! Et dans cette tenue, qui plus est ! Etes-vous bien consciente de vos actes, Miss Mormegil ! J'ai bien peur que non… »

Interloquée, je tourne mon charmant minois ébahi vers la beuglante humaine ; qui n'est autre qu'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peu près, munis d'une toque et tablier blancs. Mrs Pomfresh ! Mais mon rêve vire carrément au cauchemar, là !

« -Je rêve, je rêve, je rêêêve ! » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tirer une tronche de cent pieds de long, tant je suis surprise de la tournure des évènements.

De plus, les rires camouflés – habilement mal-habiles – de James et Sirius, ont le don de m'agacer très beaucoup fort.

« -Oh c'est bon ! Lâchez-moi, hein. Je vais bien ! Et si je veux me balader à poil dans le château le soir, c'est mes affaires ! »

Les deux maraudeurs n'en peuvent plus ; ils explosent de rire. Finalement, ils me comprennent ( linguistiquement parlant, j'entends. Ils ne compatissent sûrement pas à mon besoin de me balader à poil. ) Je trouvais ça bizarre, moi aussi, d'avoir compris ce que braillait Mrs Pomfresh. Donc, mon rêve a au moins l'avantage de me laisser comprendre ce que les autres vont colporter à mon sujet ! Bah tiens…

« -Sont-ce là les manières qu'on vous enseigne à Beauxbâtons, jeune fille ? » Me hurle Mrs Pomfresh, comme si elle désespérait encore de n'avoir pas réveiller tout le château au grand complet.

Beauxbâtons ? Elle a fumé ou quoi, cette vieille chouette ? Quoi que ça m'étonnerait pas…A force de passer toutes ses journées entourée de potions suspectes, elle a dû se laisser tenter, la veille.

« -Euh…Ouais. En France on adore se montrer, m'dame. » Que je lui réponds, avec mon air d'innocente effrontée le plus convaincant.

Elle a bien failli faire une attaque, mais se rattrape vite et me prend par le bras pour me tirer à sa suite.

« -Hey ! Ho ! On est en démocratie, je pense. J'ai le droit d'être exhibitionniste sans qu'on me traîne en justice. Lâchez-moi ! »

Je jette un regard en arrière, quémandant l'aide de mon cher et tendre – pas au courant, bien sûr, ou serait l'avantage ? – Sirius Black pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Et le mufle me rit au nez !

« -Dumbledore est fou ! Je lui avais bien dit que l'attaque avait dû vous traumatiser. Vous inscrire à Poudlard, non mais vraiment…Dans l'état de stress ou vous êtes ! Vous enfuir alors que vous nécessitez des soins profonds ! On aura tout vu ! »

Allez, hop, je me dégage parce que c'est pas tout mais elle est lourde, la Pompom. Je me demande comment Harry fait pour la supporter. Pire qu'un détraqueur, côté baby-sitting, celle-là.

« -Bon. Attendez, on se calme, ok ? Respirez Pomfresh. Et arrêtez de brailler aussi, parce que même si je vais bien, dans quelques minutes je vais me réveiller et j'ai pas envie de revenir sourde ! Ma mère me passerait un de ses savons… »

L'infirmière me regarde, sourcils froncés, avant d'afficher une mine consternée. Elle prend ma température, ouvre grand mes paupières. Je me débats, fini par me soustraire à ses bons soins, pour filer en quatrième vitesse vers les escaliers ; braillant par-dessus mon épaule :

« -Vous me le payerez, les maraudeurs ! Et toi surtout, Sirius **_Black_** ! »

Tête haute, bien digne et tout ça – aussi belle et méprisante que Drago Malfoy en personne – je remonte les marches rapidement, et ralenti brusquement. Je me suis cognée à quelque chose de dur et doux, qui embaume une odeur…animal ?

Vivement, mes grands yeux verts papillonnent et se relèvent, plein d'espoir, pour croiser les siens. Deux grandes prunelles d'un miel doré, gorgées de tristesse et de joie enfantine, gorgées de charme, gorgées d'amour, gorgées de beauté. Mazette ! Je bave devant lui. Un, deux, trois…Je me reprends. Subtilement, j'essuie la salive qui perle au coin de ma bouche, pour distinguer chaque contour fin de son visage, chaque muscles discrets qui roulent sous la chemise de son uniforme. Mazette, je bave encore…Mais tout de même, il est aussi beau que Sirius !

Remus Lupin est, lui aussi, aussi beau que je le pensais.

Je crois qu'il me parle. Je ne suis pas sûre…Il y a ses lèvres qui remuent pendant que je souris béatement, l'air vraiment idiot. Et finalement, il me prend par le bras pour me ramener à Pomfresh, ce qui me fait réagir. Je m'échappe, court, vole, nage, file vers le palier, trébuche, me coince le pied dans une marche piégée, me dégage et me réengage en beuglant. Je me suis fait mal en me dégageant si fort, d'ailleurs. … Attendez…

J'ai bien dit que j'avais mal ? Dans un rêve, on a pas mal !

Fébrilement, je m'arrête, je me tourne vers cinq visages qui me fixent, hilares, inquiets, étonnés. Au diable la réputation, ce rêve commence à me faire flipper !

Je me pince. J'ai mal, mais je ne me réveille pas. Je me pince encore, je vais avoir des bleus ; ça jure avec ma peau de pêche. Je recommence ; toujours rien, aucun résultat. Je panique, adresse un regard terrorisé à Remus qui est le plus près de moi.

« -Mazette ! Je ne rêve pas, là ? Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une blondasse poufniasse au bras ! » Que je grogne, avant de courir jusqu'au mur pour m'y heurter de plein fouet, tentant vainement de me réveiller.

Mauvais choix ; le choc est rude, je suis en train de perdre connaissance, je crois.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, doucement, la lumière de ma chambre me baigne toute entière, m'obligeant à clore de nouveau les paupières. Je grogne, papillonne des cils, et ouvre finalement les yeux.

Le décor de la pièce a changer, Jo aurait encore fait des siennes ? Je lui avais bien dit, à ma tante, de ne pas retenter l'expérience, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'improviser décoratrice avec _ma_ chambre !

Je me redresse donc, prête à lui passer un savon, quand j'aperçois diverses potions qui trottent sur les étagères. Je me rappelle donc de mon rêve, me redresse brusquement, et zieute à gauche, puis à droite.

Je suis dans une infirmerie. Je redresse la tête, apercevant une copie de Pomfresh dans l'un des tableaux animés.

Je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

D'accord, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je suis à Poudlard. En 1977 certainement – ou dans les environs du moins.

« Hey, les gars, _elle_ s'est réveillée ! » Couine quelqu'un, qui se rapproche de moi prudemment.

Je plisse les yeux pour voir qui ose m'interpeller par ce vulgaire « elle. » Non mais, je suis _Hanita Mormegil_, moi, môssieur !

Les sourcils froncés, je discerne quatre silhouettes à mon chevet, maintenant, et tandis que je m'installe en tailleurs, repoussant les draps, une voix chaude, profonde, me parle :

« -Tu lui as fait une de ces peurs à Pompom ! »

Je lève mes grands et beaux yeux de jade pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius, tout aussi envoûtant. Oh, allez, je lui pardonne son infidélité ! Après tout, il ne savait pas _encore_ que j'existais. Il devait déprimer et se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre en attendant ma divine personne !

D'un coup, je me sens mieux, et je les observe tour à tour.

« -Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…Pourquoi elle voulait que je revienne à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi elle s'inquiète comme ça ? Et de quelle attaque elle parlait.. ? » Fis-je, tout d'une traite.

Les maraudeurs se consultent du regard avant de reporter les yeux sur moi, comme s'ils s'imposaient mutuellement la tache de m'annoncer la vérité.

« -Euh..Ben..Ta classe a été attaquée, lorsque vous faisiez une sortie en dehors de Beauxbâtons. Apparemment, c'était des Mangemorts…Tu t'en souviens pas ? » M'informe doucement Remus, de sa voix calme, apaisante ; comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer avec des souvenirs douloureux.

S'il savait ! J'en ai pas du tout, moi, des souvenirs de cette attaque ! Encore moins de ma prétendue « classe » et « scolarité » à Beauxbâtons. Je suis française, O.K, mais faut pas m'en demander trop !

« -C'est le choc ! » Vient gentiment nous informer Pomfresh. « Elle a du perdre la mémoire suite à l'attaque, la pauvre enfant ! » Qu'elle soupire, poussant vers moi un grand verre en étain. « Buvez donc ça. C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. »

Je la regarde, tandis qu'elle me tend son machin, avant de jeter une œillade aux maraudeurs, quémandant un secours qui ne viendra sûrement pas.

« -Non merci. » Fais-je, en repoussant la boisson suspecte. « J'vais très bien, je veux dormir naturellement. J'ai pas besoin de me droguer avec ça. Je veux pas finir comme… » Je me reprends, voyant que l'infirmière me zieute, suspicieuse.

« -Je veux pas, c'est tout. Vous me forcerez pas, quitte à c'que je la recrache sur la tronche de Remus ! » Reprends-je, avec une lueur de défis dans mes siiii beaux yeux bleu-verts.

L'infirmière bougonne, repart avec son verre, et Remus me fixe ; surpris.

Mazette ! J'aurais pas du dire ça. Il va me trouver rudement impolie ! Et c'est vrai qu'avec l'infirmière - et puis avec lui et ses copains aussi - j'ai pas fait joué un très bon rôle.

« -Euh… Excuse-moi… » se lance Remus, en essayant de capter mon regard – ce qui est peine perdue vu que je suis à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

« -Pardon, mademoiselle ? » Retente-t-il. Même réponse qui n'en est même pas une. Il soupire.

Sirius, beaucoup moins doux, me secoue brusquement par l'épaule, en beuglant : « Youuuhouuu ! » Et je relève enfin de grands yeux curieux vers lui – camouflant mon adoration.

« -Voué, quoi ? » Demandais-je, en les regardant tous tour à tour. C'est fou ce que James peut ressembler à l'idée que je m'étais faite de Harry, d'ailleurs.

« -Euh… » Reprend donc Lupin. « Je me demandais…Comment est-ce que tu nous connais ? Parce que moi – et même nous, si je ne me trompe pas – on t'a jamais vu de toute notre vie ! Et même pas entendue parler de toi, _Hanita Mormegil._ »

Aoutch ! Problème. Je leur dis, ou je ne leur dis pas ? Ca serait très dur de leur faire croire que mon rêve est devenu réalité, et que rien qu'en les dessinant je suis passée dans leur monde. Oui, je pense que même pour un sorcier, la pilule – ou la chocogrenouille, au choix – est difficile à avaler.

« -Ah, ça mes chéris.. » Drôle de tronche de la part de tous les maraudeurs et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour moi – ben quoi, faut bien en profiter, non ? « C'est toute une affaire…Que je ne dévoilerais pas. »

Sirius, visiblement le plus sanguin du groupe – comme il avait été décrit – se révolte déjà :

« -Ca s'fait pas ! T'as l'air d'en savoir un bout sur nous – comme nos noms déjà ! Et nous, on peut rien savoir ? Y'a de l'inégalité ! J'trouve ça infâme de faire ce genre de chose ! Tu vas…»

« -Mais…Dis pas ça, Sirius. Il y a certain secret qu'on aime pas trop révéler…tu vois ? » Coupe Remus, visiblement mal à l'aise, en adressant un coup d'œil appuyé à son copain. J'interviens donc – parce que je suis très très très magnanime, et parce que Remus a de foutus beaux yeux :

« -Ouais, il a complètement raison. » Dis-je, sourcils froncés, et je m'empresse de rajouter voyant que Sirius ouvre la bouche :

« -Et embête pas mon louloup ! »

Bam !

La plus belle erreur de ma vie après ma première cuite et mes déclarations enflammées à mon Apollon secret de l'époque, ma première tentative de maquillage et mes yeux collés par rimmel ou je ne sais quoi, mon premier baiser ou j'ai carrément étouffé mon copain avec ma langue, la fois où…Je m'arrête, peut-être ?

Toujours est-il que tous les maraudeurs m'ont regarder bizarrement d'un coup, et je tente de prendre un visage impassible.

« -Ben…Quoi ? » Que j'articule faiblement, prise en faute. Et c'est ainsi que je remercierais Pomfresh chaque jour de ma vie, baisant le sol qu'elle foulera de ses pieds – non, je déconne, hein. Mazette, elle beugle :

« -DEHORS ! Fini les visites ! Ouste ! Dehors ! Ne revenez pas ! Et non, Black, votre regard ne marche pas passé onze heures ! »

Ils se dandinèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, et finalement, capitulèrent ; ils sortirent.

« -Et vous ! Buvez-moi cette foutue potion ! » Fait-elle en se retournant sur moi.

Le lendemain, je pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie. Avec une vague cape sans blason, je traînais dans les couloirs, cherchant la célèbre Lily Evans qui – je l'espérais – me prêterait des vêtements.

Et c'est donc, au détour d'un couloir, que je tombe sur la pire chose de ma vie : Sirius emballant sa blondasse, alors qu'il m'a déjà rencontrée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est pas fait pour être ensemble finalement ?

Sur le moment, je m'emporte et je ne trouve d'autre moyen de l'éloigner de mon amour que de m'incruster.

Une main sur la fesse de Sirius, ma bouche tout près de son oreille ; je chuchote – assez fort pour que la pouf m'entende - :

« -Oh, Sirius…Tu es remis alors ? Je me disais, cinq panne dans la nuit alors qu'on t'appelle une bête de sexe, c'est bizarre, hein ? N'est-ce pas mademoiselle que c'est une bête de sexe ? »

Je presse plus fort les fesses de Sirius, qui va beugler dans quelques secondes vu la teinte rougeâtre qu'il prend, pose un bref baiser au coin de ses lèvres, avant de m'éclipser rapidement dans n'importe quel direction.

« -SIRIUS ! » Beugle la blondasse derrière-moi.

Ma répartition commençait dans peu de temps. Tous les élèves traînaient dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, vêtue de leurs uniformes comme de coutume. Et moi, dans ce beau paysage, je dénotais avec ce jean délavé et ce t-shirt un peu trop petit pour moi. Mais bon, au moins, on me regarde ! J'ai pas l'impression de déplaire d'ailleurs. Sauf à Sirius – soupirez toutes avec moi.

Lily m'avait bien aidée et parlée ; surtout pour me dire « James est un con, l'approche pas » - ce que j'aurais pu traduire par : « Ce con est _à moi_, ne le touche pas ! » - et m'avait donc prêtée quelques-uns uns de ses vêtements. Elle m'accompagne d'ailleurs jusqu'à la Grande Salle et y entre, tandis que j'attends la très chère McGo pour qu'elle me prenne en charge.

Dix minutes sont passées. Ca prend pas si longtemps pour parler de moi, non mais ! Ah, voilà la prof'.

« -Veuillez me suivre, Miss Mormegil. » Qu'elle me dit. Et je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de prendre une grande goulée d'air, puisque je suis stressée, et d'entrer doucement dans cette Grande – même immense – Salle.

Un, deux, trois. Tiens ! Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et même ceux des Serpentards. Sirius, lui, me jette un regard noir. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ?

Il commence à me chauffer, d'ailleurs ! Je me l'étais – bien sûr – imaginé un peu hautain, sûr de son charme et tout ça, mais à ce point ! Si il veut la Guerre, il l'aura.

Ah ! Voilà Dumbledore. Il prononce un discours – sur moi, je crois – en se caressant la barbe – chacun son truc, vous me direz. Et puis, McGo' me fait signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fais sans rechigner.

Le choixpeau me tombe dessus, bouffant mes yeux, et me voici dans le noir complet.

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mormegil ? Un imposteur, hein ? »

Mazette ! Il est plus devin que Trelawney, celui-là. M'étonne pas que Dumbledore lui fasse tellement confiance !

« -Passons. Vous avez confiance en mes compétences, hein ? Loyale, comme une Pouffsouffle… »

« -Ah ça non ! J'suis pas du tout faite pour être une Pouff' ! » Que je pense très fort.

« -Des préjugés, du caractère, une certaine ruse et très peu de gène…Peut-être Serpentard… »

Des préjugés ? N'importe quoi ! Je dis juste que je n'aime pas les Pouffsouffles ! Ou est le mal ?

« -Du courage aussi. Une certaine proportion à s'attirer des ennuis pour sauver ses amis.. Une grande intelligence…Le choix est difficile, vraiment… » Me souffle ce vieux choixpeau.

Je tente de tourner la tête, pour apercevoir la table des Griffondors. Et c'est là que je l'entends ricaner : Sirius. Il ricane et ça m'est très certainement destiné. Je me rebiffe, et hurle en pensées :

« -Serpentard ! Envoie-moi à Serpentard ! »

Il y a un silence dans ma tête ; j'en entendrais presque les courants d'air qui filtrent à travers mon tout petit cerveau.

« -Serpentard, dis-tu ? » Me demande-t-il. « Mais Griffondor t'aiderait à t'épanouir et guérir certaine de tes blessures.. »

« -Non j'te dis ! Envoie-moi à Serpentard ! Je veux aller à Serpentard ! »

« -Bien, bien… »

Le choixpeau se tait, je me mords la lèvre.

Je suis très impulsive, parfois. Et j'avoue que cette décision je l'aie prise sur un coup de tête. Je me vois mal passer une année chez les serpents, en fait.

Le choixpeau ouvre une fente qui lui servira de bouche, et s'apprête à annoncer ma maison. Je l'entends déjà :

« -Ser… ! »

« -Non ! » Que je hurle en pensées. « -Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi ou je te déchire en mille morceaux et je te jette dans le panier à linge de James Potter ! »

Silence.

« -Ecoute, petite. Je n'ai pas le droit de revenir sur une décision ! Et puis, c'est bien toi qui a choisi.. » Me réponds le choixpeau, dans ma tête, alors que tous les autres discutent maintenant avec enthousiasme. C'est sûr qu'ils doivent se demander ce que fabrique le choixpeau.

« -Je me suis trompée, je te dis ! T'as raison, allez, soit sympa ! Mets-moi là où tu voulais me mettre tout d'abord. Allez, fourre-moi à Griffondor ! »

Silence.

Un peu très beaucoup long, ce silence, d'ailleurs.

« -Griffondor ! »

Les applaudissements fusent dans la salle. Je me relève, retire le choixpeau, l'embrasse, le serre contre moi, et rejoins finalement ma table.

McGo me fixe comme si j'étais folle. Les Maraudeurs aussi. Remus, lui, me dédie un petit sourire.

Je me suis peut-être trompée, finalement.

Bonjour, Remus Lupin. Je vais te coller très bientôt, tu verras.

* * *

_

* * *

**Et voilà ! **_

_**Je ne sais pas si il est trop court, trop long, et je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai toujours du mal à écrire en sachant que ça déplaira à certain, autant que ça plaira à d'autre, et je ne vais pas le revoir et le revoir encore et encore jusqu'à la fin !**_

_**Donc je le poste, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.** _


	3. Chapter DeuxOù comment l'on déclare la

_**LADRUNCOLI **_

**_Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs._**

**Chapitre Second, **

**Où Comment l'on déclare sa flamme à Mr Argus Rusard.**

Si Hermione Granger était là, elle aurait craqué. La jalousie est facilement abordable. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que, en à peine une semaine – et pour une fois, je jure que je n'exagère pas – j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard magique, si l'on peut dire. Je suis au niveau de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Remus s'immisce dans mon esprit pour que je vous dise qu'il m'a aidée. C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Il a bossé dur avec moi quand je lui disais que j'avais quelque lacune suite à mon _« expérience traumatisante. »_

Je suis sensée avoir passé cinq ans à Beauxbâtons. Cinq ans ! Vous vous rendez compte au moins ? Je suis sensée être capable de lancer un accio, un expelliarmus, un protego, un ridikkulus, un spero patronum et ne sais-je quoi d'autre encore ! Quelle galère, mazette…

Je me suis déjà ridiculisée une fois, je n'allais pas recommencer, tout de même ! J'ai donc commencé par lire tous mes présumés bouquins pour cette année scolaire, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'intéressaient à la bibliothèque en imaginant Hermione à ma place. Ca me distrait et me motive en même temps. Enfin bref ! J'avais demandé à Lupin de m'aider à pratiquer quelques sorts – « je m'en souviens plus ! Si, si, je t'assuuuure, Lupin ! Le choc post-pré-trucmachin-tromatique, tu comprends ? » – mais au bout de douze fois, l'excuse devenait on-ne-peut-plus vaseuse. Je lui ai donc servi le couplet de la fille hyper timide qui a du mal à s'intégrer et qui voulait juste se faire un pote, un vrai, un pur et dur ! Je suis pas sûre de l'avoir jouer très fine, d'ailleurs, en entrant dans la Grande Salle – bondée au moment du dîner – pliée en deux tellement je riais à quelques paroles de Chloé ( :P pitit clin de nyeux à une revieweuz ! ) et sa bande de copains. Bien sûr, Remus était déjà là, avec ses maraudeurs, et il n'a pas manqué de me jeter un regard que je jugeais sarcastique au moment où je m'installais – entourée de la fameuse bande de la Griffondor Chloé.

C'est donc à partir de ce moment où ma seule lecture ne me suffisait plus et où Lupin ne pouvait plus m'aider que j'ai opté pour…**_ça._**

**_OOOoOOOoFlash Back. OOOOoOOO_**

Jeudi. Nous sommes jeudi. Demain nous serons vendredi. Et le vendredi, nous avons « Défense contre les forces du mal. » Mr Walsh, notre professeur – « notre », vous avez vu ? Ca fait sérieusement bizarre -, a décidé d'organiser une série de duels.

De là, part toute mon angoisse.

Je termine de dévorer d'autres livres, complètement stressée à l'idée de me retrouver sur une estrade – bah bien sûr, il faut que tout le monde voit l'humiliation de Hanita Mormegil – alors que je suis sensée être une élève brillante. Pire que tout, je redoute de brandir ma baguette, de lancer un sort, et que rien ne se passe : bah oui, je suis pas à Poudlard, moi, ni aucune autre école de sorcellerie à l'origine. Quelle honte ! On me jetterait d'ici.

Je suis tellement concentrée que je n'entends pas Remus se faufiler derrière moi à pas de loup – c'est le cas de le dire, non ?

Seulement, lorsque son souffle chaud, mentholé, effleure mon cou, titille mes narines frémissantes ; j'exécute un bond de trois mètres cinquante trois et demi tellement j'ai eu peur.

« -Remus ! Mazette, quelle frayeur tu m'as fait ! »

Il me regarde, un sourcil haussé, avant de m'offrir un vague petit sourire qui illumine sa mine fatiguée – et toujours diablement sexy, cela va de soit.

« -Excuse-moi. Mais ça fait tout de même une semaine que tu révise non-stop tous les soirs… Et, enfin, je veux dire…Je suis content de t'aider, c'est pas ça du tout mais…Euh… »

Il a vraiment l'air embarrassé, avec ses pommettes qui rougissent peu à peu, sa petite fossette qui se creuse délicieusement au coin de sa bouche. Mazette, bordel de dieu de putain d'effet maraudeuresque qu'il me fait, celui-là ! Je ne suis même pas ce qu'il dit, et ne capte pas non plus la lueur de détresse qui s'allume dans ses grandes prunelles d'or – délicieuses – alors qu'il s'embourbe dans des explications.

« -Ca va. » Dis-je, doucement, avec un petit rire. « Pas la peine de t'exciter, Remus-chou ! »

Lupin grimace, rougit, se tortille – visiblement pas très à l'aise ou content de mon surnom.

« -Allez, tire pas c'te tronche. T'es vachement plus sex' quand tu me regarde avec ton air grave ou intimidé ou mystérieusement ténébreux…Enfin, je m'égare. Je vais me calmer, c'est juste le trac…Et puis, je voulais me faire un vrai de vrai de copaintucomprendsRemusjvoulaisvraimentpast'embêter ! » Fis-je, enchaînant la fin tout d'une traite, les mains jointes sous le menton pour quémander son pardon.

Parce que si ça se trouve, je l'ai fait chier ! Et autant, Sirius, ça ne me fait pas grand chose de le faire chier, autant Lupin, c'est mon chou.

« -Euh…Merci.. » Répond-t-il, visiblement stupéfait que je fasse la timide rougissante après mon « vachement sex' » d'il y a quelques secondes. « Enfin, bref, Hanita. Je voulais juste te faire arrêter ton travail acharné. Le niveau n'est pas si élevé ici ! Il ne faut pas te stresser… »

Instant de silence. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? C'est sympa, mignon, adorable – totaly Remussement Lupinesque – mais en même temps, il n'a rien compris pour un loup-garou. Ou alors il joue la carte du con – et j'avoue qu'il le fait très bien.

« -Enfin…Si à l'avenir, tu as quand même besoin d'aide, demande-moi. Mais n'en fait pas toute une obsession. Et puis, je suis ton ami si tu le veux. Pas besoin de bosser ensemble pour ça ! Salut, Hanita. »

Il sourit, hoche de la tête en guise de salut, et repart vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Pince.

« -Yahou, Ninita ! Remus Lupin ne t'aide plus, t'es pas dans la merdasse, ma grande. Mazette ! Il ne me reste plus que **_ça_**…Alors je ferais **_ça_**. »

**·•·**

(Changement de point de vue, retour un moment en arrière. Zoom sur les couloirs, centrage tiiiiit tiiiit…Bref…)

Les maraudeurs étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle, derniers entrés, comme de coutume, pour se faire remarquer. Installés dans leur coin, à manger et à rire bruyamment – pour qu'on les remarque – ils préparaient en secret leur expédition du soir chez les Serpentards, pour célébrer la rentrée, cela va de soit.

Quelle ne fût pas la réaction de Sirius quand, comme un roi parmi son peuple, il fût coupé au beau milieu d'un rire tonitruant par les portes de la salle qui s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une petite troupe de Gryffondor – dont la nouvelle qui attirait bien vite les regards.

La nouvelle, justement, riait à gorge déployée, sans prendre en compte les regards sur elle des autres, ni ceux des maraudeurs eux-même. Du moins, pas tout à fait : elle ne fît attention qu'au regard de Remus et à son sourire sarcastique, comme scellant un pacte, cachant le secret qu'eux seuls connaîtraient. Et les autres, mis à l'écart, tentaient déjà de récupérer le regard du lycanthrope.

**·•·**

Après le dîner, je ne m'attardais pas. D'une part, parce que je ne voulais pas voir le regard de Remus et devoir m'y confronter plus que maintenant et de l'autre pour faire croire à ma fatigue. Je quitte la salle en compagnie de Chloé, sourit et rit encore et papote et chuchote avant d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame – illustre gardienne des appartements Griffonnage – à laquelle je file le mot de passe avant de m'introduire dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci n'est pas très remplie, mais il y a – heureusement – des gens à qui Chloé souhaite parler. Elle commence à s'excuser. Moi, justement, je la coupe au beau milieu de sa tirade, avec tout mon tact habituel pour retourner vers les dortoirs parce que : « je suis fatiguée par la journée de chiottes grecques en plus que j'ai passé à Poudlard et qu'il faut d'urgence que j'aille me réconforter avec Remus Lupin dans mes rêves les plus fous. » Le Remus Lupin qui, d'ailleurs, était entré il y a quelques minutes de cela. Je grime donc d'autant plus vite.

Il est maintenant vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Dans une minute, il sera minuit. Et oui, après avoir appris les jours de la semaine, je sais aussi lire l'heure ! Enfin bref…

J'ai fouillées les affaires de Lily. Pour une mission spéciale, il faut bien s'habiller, quand même !

Toute de noir vêtue et donc bien camouflée, je quitte le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, rêvant à un Remus qui m'attendrait dans la salle commune – ce qui n'arrive pas, bien sûr. Je quitte donc la salle.

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont vides à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a que l'obscurité pour me tenir compagnie. Avec ma grâce naturelle, déstabilisante, superbe, quoi, je dégringole bien vite vers le sixième étage, tâtonnant les murs à la recherche de la tapisserie qui me mènerait directement dans une salle vide des cachots.

« -Mazette ! Difficile, cette recherche…Je suis même pas sûre qu'ils l'ont déjà mise sur la carte du maraudeur… » Me dis-je à voix haute.

Je m'arrête subitement de parler lorsque j'entends un bruit, comme un frôlement, ou alors un pas sur le sol. « Mazette, mazette… » Je guette les alentours, les mains pendues dans le vide. Et puis les miaulements de Miss Teigne me tirèrent de ma recherche.

« -Mazette ! Le jeune Rusard est encore plus vigoureux en son temps ! Bouge ta fraise, Ninita ! » Me lancé-je, en courant comme une dératée, mains en l'air, effectuant quelques dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés – mais toujours superbement – avant de trouver « ze famous » tapisserie : celle représentant le premier créateur du Basilic, Herpo Pourri.

Je soupire alors que je parcours rapidement le sombre passage secret qui descend en pente raide vers les cachots.

« -Le Basilic…Il doit gentiment croupir dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est… » Me murmuré-je pour combler ce silence pesant – quoi de mieux pour ça que de parler de créature effrayante, hein ?

Je suis là, débouchant dans les cachots, enveloppée dans la nuit clairement obscure, à parcourir des couloirs humides de mon pas léger, comme la mystérieuse justicière surgie de la nuit. Main sur la baguette – pour le style plus qu'autre chose – j'avance, nez en l'air, digne et sexy.

Mazette ! Ce pantalon a beau me donner une allure folle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il me rentre férocement dans les fesses ! J'suis bonne pour quinze jours de démangeaisons…Et si j'étais allergique à ce tissu ? L'horreur !

« Bam ! »

Je me suis heurtée à quelque chose. C'est pourtant pas le moment de me faire repérer ; la porte de la salle de potions est juste à côté de moi !

Je me relève donc rapidement, dardant mon regard acéré tout autour, mais il n'y a personne.

Tiens ? Je me suis cognée contre un mur ? Peut-être, moui…Bref, je me retourne, prête à poser ma main gantée de cuir noir – jamais laisser d'emprunte ! – sur la poignée de la porte de la dite salle, lorsqu'une alarme se met à hurler dans ma tête.

« -La fête est terminée, les maraudeurs ! Sortez de là dessous. » Que je clame, faisant une brusque volte-face.

…

Pas un bruit.

Ne me dîtes donc pas que je parle au vide, là ?

Non, c'est impossible, rien qu'à cause de la curiosité maraudeuresque.

Je tâtonne donc au hasard, certaine de les faire reculer.

« -Vous voulez pas lâcher cette foutue cape d'invisibilité ? Très bien ! Alors c'est moi qui vous la ferait lâcher. »

J'entends des grognements de protestation, un cri de surprise – sûrement ce sale raton impressionnable – et quelques murmures. Mes arguments ont l'air de les convaincre !

Enfin, James tire sur la cape, les faisant apparaître petit à petit tous les quatre – encore vêtus de leur uniforme – juste face à moi.

Je jette un regard noir au sale rat, en retrait, qui me lance un petit sourire – merdique si vous voulez mon avis.

« -On a rien d'autre à faire que de suivre les gens ? » Que je grogne, en lançant ensuite un coup d'œil appuyé à Remus.

« -C'est pas mieux de se balader comme ça, toute seule, sans défense, dévoilant les secrets des gens, dans des cachots obscurs et totalement vide d'ailleurs … » Rétorque James, avec un sourire mielleusement hypocrite sur ses superbes lèvres.

Note à moi-même : Ne pas sous-estimer James Potter.

« -Ouais, Cornedrue a totalement raison, Mormegil. On pourrait très bien aller chercher Rusard… » Ajoute Sirius, visiblement mécontent que je sois là. Encore plus que j'ai parlé de cape d'invisibilité, je présume.

Je le regarde avec des yeux grands comme des cognards. Il plaisante, là, non ? A la vue de son – ô combien magnifique – sourire ironique, on dirait bien que non.

« -Super malin, ça ! Et qu'est-ce que Rusard ferait, alors ? Nous punir tous les cinq ! Bravoooo ! Ce sale rat en pisserait même dans son froc ! » Dis-je, moqueuse comme une Serpentard, en désignant Pettigrow.

Mouvement de stupeur chez les maraudeurs. Le coup de la cape ajouté à la référence à mots-couverts de leur statut d'animagus ( animagie ? ché pas trop…xx ) les surprend plus que je ne le pensais. J'aurais peut-être du me taire…

Remus a d'ailleurs froncé les sourcils quand j'ai dit ça. Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir parlé de cette manière, là…

Mazette, mais je suis dingue ! Ce gros machin baveux lèche-botte va leur ruiner la vie ! J'ai bien le droit de le tuer avec les mots. Et peut-être même plus que par les mots…

« -Je te signale que je suis préfet en chef, Hanita… »

Surprise par la voix de Remus, plus sombre et sèche que d'habitude – si habitude il peut y avoir en à peine une semaine et des années de lecture – je lève mon regard vers lui, sans comprendre. Est-ce que le loup brille dans son regard, ou je suis encore en train d'halluciner ? Mazette ! Il est encore plus diablement sexy dans son côté animal.

« -Et en tant que préfet en chef, j'ai certaine responsabilité, certaine ronde à faire… » Reprend-t-il. « De fait, je suis encore plus convaincant que d'habitude. »

Je ressens encore l'atout « gros yeux surpris » face aux sous-entendus « menaçants » de mon nouvel adoré. Il ne vient pas réellement de dire ça, hein ? Il ne soulève pas un sourcil suggestif, si ? Vu la tronche de kéké bien fier que tire Sirius, j'en déduis que si.

Et j'avoue que ça commence à grandement me les casser ! C'est quoi, ces maraudeurs ? Où sont passés mes idoles ? Pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas ? Ils le font exprès de faire grimper ma rancœur ? De faire monter ma colère ?

On ne cherche pas Hanita Mormegil impunément. Vive la castagne !

Je me détourne avec une lenteur exaspérante, comme si de rien n'était, posant la main sur la porte de la salle. Puis je fredonne doucement, le regard subitement braqué sur Lupin :

« -Promenons-nous…Dans les bois. Pendant que le loup n'y est pas… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la mâchoire de James tomber cinq mètre plus bas. Sirius, lui, serre fermement les poings. Cependant, mon regard totalement plongé dans celui de Remus ne décèle rien. Rien du tout. Il ne s'énerve même pas !

« -Si le loup y était…Il nous mange'… ! »

« -Ta gueule ! » Me coupe Sirius.

Oh ! Hé ! Je suis peut-être blessante avec ma chanson, mais c'était pas la peine de me crier dessus comme ça. Quoi que, avec son regard enfiévré – pas que de colère, j'espère – il est très plaisant à regarder, ce Black.

Je fronce les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour contre-attaquer, mais Remus m'interrompe :

« -Vite ! Rusard viens par ici. »

Tout de suite après, Peter s'agrippe à James qui s'enfonce plus profondément dans les couloirs des cachots, guidé par Remus. Je m'apprête, quant à moi, à repartir vers ma tapisserie mais me voit rapidement retenue par Sirius.

« Pas par-là, idiote ! » Siffle-t-il.

Il est maintenant minuit quarante. Moi, Hanita Mormegil, suis entraînée dans les couloirs des cachots de Poudlard, par un Black en désaccord total avec sa famille ; famille qui à d'ailleurs élu domicile dans le coin. Sans compter que le dit Black me hait.

Je suis pas en train de me faire rouler, là ?

A nos pas – à Sirius et à moi – viennent s'en ajouter d'autres, tout aussi pressés. Surprise, je tente de regarder derrière-moi mais voilà donc pas que ce bouseux de Black me prend la main, pour me tirer à lui !

Troublée, je me rends à peine compte qu'il nous a entraîné derrière une imposante statue.

« -Bouge pas ! » Qu'il me murmure.

Il a tellement penché sa tête sur moi que je sens son parfum et son souffle chaud qui m'effleure les lèvres. Mazette ! Les lèvres de Sirius Black à quelques centimètres ; que dis-je ! millimètres, des miennes. Et que fais-je, moi ? Je me dis qu'il a tout de même quelques imperfections sur la peau, hein. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser…Non, n'approche pas ta tête… !

« -Rusard doit être passé, maintenant. Je vais vérifier, j'envoie Remus te chercher. »

J'ai l'impression de me rétamer lourdement après une chute du haut des gradins du stade de Quidditch. Qui m'annonce que je suis morte ?

Sirius a déjà filé. Après tout, tant pis ! C'est finit entre lui et moi – même si il n'y a jamais rien eut.

« -Pffiouh… »

Sirius est parti. Ca fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes, je crois. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Où est-ce que je suis, exactement ? Mazette ! Ne me dîtes pas que Remus, mon amour, mon adoré, mon cher et tendre m'en veut ?

Ah non ! J'entends des bruits de pas ! Bon, allez, je vais m'excuser pour la comptine stupide et blessante ; et aussi tâcher de revoir mon comportement avec lui. Je veux pas être une mangemorte de la parole !

A peine vois-je une silhouette tourner l'angle en ma direction que je lui saute dessus, pour me confondre en excuse sans queue ni tête et en paroles d'amour.

Hey ! Mais…Depuis quand, Remus Lupin, le seul et l'unique, chlingue comme ça ?

« -Gardez vos excuses, Miss. Vous n'échapperez pas à la sanction ! »

Argus Rusard, le concierge à la chatte folle.

Sirius Black, je vais te tuer.

Et bien voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si j'ai dépassé le temps que je m'étais imparti pour l'écrire et le publier.

Enfin, comme toujours je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'écris, je comprends pas trop mais bon. Espérons que vous, vous l'aimerez ! Bisous et merci à tousssseuuuhh !

Cathy Leviane : C'est demandé si gentiment, je suis bien obligé de continuer :PP Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, et j'espère que tu riras keumême pour ce chapitre-ci, même si il est un p'tit peu plus serious ! Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère encore recevoir touuuus pleins de reviewzzzz

Thealie : Je suis super flattée ! J'ai une fan de mon écrituuuureuuhhh ! LOL ! En tout cas, merci merci merciiii tout plein ! J'espère pouvoir bien développer mes chapitres par la suite, et vous faire sourire et aussi pleurer ( oué, on peut toujours rêver u.ù ) Bref, heureuz que tu aimes ! Les chapitres suivants devraient être keumême un peu plus évolués !


	4. Chapter TroisOù l'on apprend la boxe a

LADRUNCOLI 

_**Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs.**_

**Chapitre troisième,**

**Où l'on apprend la boxe acharnée.**

Nettoyer la salle des trophées.

Mais c'est qu'ils sont toujours aussi originaux.

Dumbledore a beau être un grand sorcier, fallait pas se sentir obligé d'offrir du boulot à un sale type comme Rusard ! Il a toujours été trop bon. Comme avec Rogue, tiens. Ce serait bien dans le genre à tirer dans le dos, ce Rogue. (…)

Enfin, ce qui est bien avec ce crétin de concierge, c'est que j'ai qu'à brandir ma baguette en beuglant « Par la boule des castagnettes de Merlin » pour qu'il se pisse dessus avant de me poursuivre partout dans les couloirs, armé d'un balai normal et d'un saut encore humide ; le reste ayant malencontreusement finit sur sa tête.

Je pense que tous les élèves de Poudlard ont compris que ma colle, effectuée pendant mon heure de trou avant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, s'était plutôt tournée à mon avantage.

Hanita Mormegil ne perd jamais !

Je n'ai pas revu, Remus depuis hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'excuser, ni à lui, ni à James -les deux autres peuvent toujours s'étrangler à coups de string de blondasses, même si c'est très improbable pour Pettigrow, je m'en fiche.

Enfin, peut-être que si je lui envoie un hibou…Tout en pensant, je marche vers ma salle de cours et constate que la porte est déjà fermée. Je dois avoir au moins une bonne

dizaine de minutes de retard ! Bon, tant pis. Walsh va de toute façon m'allumer vue que je duelise comme une merde.

Allez, inspire, expire, inspire…

Je frappe trois petits coups secs sur la porte de bois vernis et fini par entrer discrètement, mes cheveux gouttant sur le sol – encore humide de mon soit disant ménage avec le jeune vieux Rusard.

« -Vous voilà enfin, Mormegil ! C'est tant mieux. Montez tout de suite sur l'estrade, il nous faut quelqu'un pour le duel contre Pettigrow. »

Walsh a parlé d'une traite, sans même me regarder plus d'une seconde. Il est trop occupé à monter Pettigrow sur l'estrade, vu qu'il manque de se pisser dessus à chaque pas.

Tous les regards, de tout le monde, sont totalement braqués sur moi alors que j'ai à peine esquissé trois pas – et ce pour m'asseoir, avant tout.

J'ai subitement du mal à respirer en voyant qu'il faut que je m'avance, là, devant tous les autres. Je serais devenue asthmatique subitement ? Waaahhh !Le rêve ! Je vais pouvoir éviter ce cour, et donc ce duel catastrophique.

Ou peut-être pas, vu le regard d'avertissement que me lance Walsh.

Bien ! Allons donc nous faire humilier tête-haute, Hanita Mormegil.

Pettigrow est pire que moi. Non mais vraiment ! Pourquoi il est à Gryffondor, lui ? Déjà que c'est un traître, mais aussi peureux que ça, c'est vraiment pas possible ! Il tremble carrément sur l'estrade. Il a même sursauté lorsque j'ai lancé – balancé, plutôt – mon sac par terre. Dire qu'il va devenir Mangemort… Quoi que, vu les regards en coin, pseudo discrets, qu'il jette à Lucius Malefoy et sa troupe de serpents, je suis sûre qu'il l'est déjà, cette enflure.

Bon, allez. Le monde s'impatiente – et le prof, surtout. Je souffle un bon, très bon, très très bon coup, et je bondis sur l'estrade avec une agilité déconcertante – même pour moi, c'est vous dire comme c'est beau !

Au moment de sortir « ma » baguette, j'angoisse. Et s'il ne se passait rien ? Ridiculisée ! Je serais ridiculisée ! Oh et puis, tant pis ! Mazette, je lui referais le portrait façon « moldue » dans ce cas là. Peut-être même que je le ferais avant même de tenter la magie… ?

« -Dépêchez-vous, Mormegil ! » M'apostrophe le professeur. « On a pas toute la journée ! »

Il est plutôt violent, Walsh, avec moi. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Avec tous les autres Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, il est super sympa ! Mais moi, non. Même là, il donne des conseils à Pettigrow, alors qu'il me laisse – n'ayons pas peur des mots – toute seule dans ma merde. Pffiouh…Je ne suis vraiment pas aimée ? Pourtant, je suis sublime, non ?

Pettigrow et moi, on sort tous les deux nos baguettes, avant de se saluer, de se tourner et de reculer pour nous mettre en place. Mr Walsh fait le décompte de nos pas, les élèves nous suivent des yeux – ennuyés, poliment intéressés, moqueurs. J'ai soudain l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces vieux duels amoureux de la Renaissance ou ne sais-je quoi d'autre. Et je dois dire que je me sens subitement très con.

Je suis tellement sûre que je perdrais ce duel contre le rat que je ne porte pas attention aux murmures des Serpentards, ni à leurs étranges regards en ma direction, ni-même à cette étrange chaleur qui se répand depuis ma main qui tient fermement la baguette, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils et sommet de ma tête.

« -Dix ! » Beugle Walsh, me rappelant à l'ordre très rapidement.

Je me retourne avec une vitesse insoupçonnée et – avec toute la modestie dont je suis capable – superbement magnifique, bien sûr. Je suis plus rapide que Pettigrow, et donc assez vive pour voir qu'un Serpentard a sorti et pointé sa baguette sur moi, marmonnant un sort – du genre « impedimenta » - alors que les lèvres de l'autre grosse tapette remuent sans ordre aucun.

Mais est-ce qu'il est vraiment con ou il a pris une potion pour ? Non parce que, c'est grave là. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre avec les Maraudeurs ? Il a des qualités insoupçonnées ou… ? Mazette, l'image subite et très peu ragoûtante de ce rat me faire bondir au plafond, évitant donc le sort lancé par le serpent. Il aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, Pettigrow !

Tout occupé à mes pensées, je ne vois plus vraiment qui fait quoi, et je sens le souffle non-repéré de tout à l'heure qui revient à l'assaut, alors que je brandis ma baguette à une vitesse folle.

« -Protego ! Expelliarmus ! » Que je cris, tout en avançant avec une assurance que je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir. Est-ce que cette estrade à la faculté de dédoubler les personnalités ? Non parce que je ne vois que ça, là.

« -Waddiwasi ! » Je ne m'arrête même pas entre mes sorts – cette baguette est ensorcelée, ou quoi ! – et je ne vois plus la salle, les gens autres que Pettigrow et le Serpentard, qui ne fait plus rien tandis qu'une colère sourde monte en moi ; je ne sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs !

Grâce à mon dernier sort, une des boucles d'oreilles de Lily a foncé sur Pettigrow pour lui entailler fermement la joue alors que ma baguette menace de laisser un fouet enflammée. Et ça, je ne sais même pas comment je le sais. Je sais, c'est tout.

Enfin bref. Le rat pousse un cri de truite égorgée – ou de truie, au choix, vu qu'il ressemble à rien – tandis que je lève encore la baguette, comme une automate, dépourvue de volonté à part mes pensées qui trottent tranquille dans ma tête. Je suis en train de péter un câble, mais complètement, là. J'entends Walsh qui me demande de m'arrêter tout en essayant de calmer les blondasses hyper sensibles qui manque de s'évanouir – comptons le rat dans le lot. Pourtant, je suis toujours pas décidée à lâcher cette baguette, comme si c'était plus moi au commande et je lance un « Avis ! » _( faire apparaître des zozio ! Tome 4 ; Formule utilisée par Mr Ollivander durant l'examen des baquettes )_ retentissant.

Finalement, peut-être que c'est encore moi. Pour lancer un sort aussi con, ça peut être que moi ! Je veux calmer le rat qui pleure en lui envoyant des alouettes, ou quoi ?

« Mazette ! » Que je dis, tout fort.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde – et de moi la première – c'est un aigle imposant, aux serres acérées et au splendide plumage de jais qui apparaît dans un bruit de coup de feu, avant de filer tout droit agresser le Serpentard complice de Pettigrow.

Alors là, bien joué, Cui-Cui ! _( L'nom de l'oiseau u.ù Je sais, je vais me pendre. ) _C'est qu'il l'amoche bien, en plus ! Walsh, lui, n'a pas l'air de goûter la plaisanterie. Il lâche Pettigrow pour aller aider le Serpentard en difficulté tandis que le sale rat arbore une petite moue…Attendez, je rêve ! Il est amusé, ce lâche ! J'aurais dû envoyer Cui-Cui sur lui, plutôt ! Crèèève, sale traître !

Et voilà ! Hanita Mormegil, passée en mode chien enragé. Je me suis jetée sur Pettigrow en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, et mes poings heurtent déjà chaque partie de lui que je peux atteindre. Ca fait un bien fou ! Je sens son nez se fracasser sous mes phalanges courbées, c'est super ! Depuis que j'ai su, dans le tome trois, quel enfoiré c'était, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ca passe même avant mes fantasmes pour Black ! Et pourtant, je peux assurer que ces fantasmes sont plutôt…

Revenons-en au rat. Je l'entends appeler à l'aide, se tortiller, mais je ne lâche toujours pas prise, bien assise sur lui, frappant son ventre en beuglant.

« -Montre-leur ! » Que j'ordonne au sale rat qui chiale – ou fait semblant, on ne sait jamais avec ces bêtes là. « Dis-leur, sale traître ! Je suis sûre que l'as déjà ! Montre-leur ou je vais le faire moi-même ! Pourriture ! Enfoiré ! Trahir tes amis comme le rat que tu es ! Tout ça pour quoi, hein ! »

Vlam ! Un autre coup sur le pif, la pommette, les yeux, avant que je ne lui attrape le bras. J'essaye de lui arracher la manche, mais il gigote comme un diable, le petit salopiot ! Alors, me voilà repartie pour une série de hurlements :

« -Mais pourquoi t'as honte ? Ca doit bien t'apporter quelque chose, non ? Ca fait quoi de servir Vo… ! »

« -STUPEFIX ! » Rugit-on derrière-moi.

Oups.

Est-ce que je suis dans la merde ?

OOoOO

« -Enervatum… »

Je suis encore dans les brumes du coltard régénérant. Je ne sais pas qui m'a stupéfixiée. Je ne sais pas qui m'a réveillée. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de le savoir, et de me faire engueuler comme une crotte de lapin sur le mont Everest.

« -Miss Mormegil… ? »

Non, non, non ! Je veux pas ! J'ai envie de faire mes caprices.

« Oui.. ? » Que je réponds, faiblement, ouvrant les yeux à contre-cœur. Pourquoi faut toujours que je fasse le contraire de ce que je veux ? Mazette, quelle vie de chien – ou de Patmol, devrais-je dire !

Je regarde finalement autour de moi ; je suis dans une grande pièce, aux murs ornés de tout un tas de portrait. Face à moi : un bureau croulant sous divers machin et, derrière ça, Albus Dumbledore en personne. C'est donc son bureau.

« -Un peu de thé, Miss ? » Me demande-t-il, de son éternelle voix de sage, en me regardant par-dessus ses drôles de lunettes en demi-lune.

« -Euh…Non, merci. » Que je réponds, vachement mal à l'aise tout à coup. J'ai quand même agressé un de ses étudiants. Et je viens pas tout à fait de Beauxbâtons…

Dumbledore sirote donc son thé tranquillement, tout en sifflotant un air des Beatles, les yeux errants de par et d'autre sur son bureau. Et puis il reporte tout aussi subitement son regard sur moi, carrément accroché à mes prunelles vertes.

« -Miss Mormegil…Vous souvenez-vous de votre cour de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ? »

La question à un million de gallions ! Que répondre à ça ? Solution de facilité facile : jouer l'amnésique choquée par la vie. Et puis, moi j'ai pas une conscience si lourde que ça, concernant le mensonge.

« -Oui, je m'en souviens tout à fait… »

Ou peut-être qu'elle pèse bien plus lourd que d'habitude. Je suis sous « Veritaserum », ou quoi ?

Le directeur m'offre un sourire malicieux, en secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Je jurerais qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai pensé !

« -Expliquez-moi tout, Hanita, s'il vous plait. » Reprend-t-il.

Bizarre comme la voix du plus grand sorcier au monde est dénuée d'arrogance. Elle apaise, clairement et simplement. Ca fait vraiment du bien, en comparaison aux regards noirs de Sirius et aux reproches muets de Remus !

« -Non, je ne peux pas. »

J'ai peut-être dit qu'il m'apaise, mais je suis pas complètement stone non plus ! Je vais rien lui dire de mon arrivée ici, moi, ni de mes connaissances sur leur avenir à tous, ni de la cause de mon pétage de plomb pendant le duel, ni…Rien, quoi. Il est peut-être considéré comme un timbré profond – et j'avoue que quand on le voit danser la rumba dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on est porté à le croire – mais si je lui disais tout, même lui il me trouverait barje !

« -Bien, bien… » Qu'il me rétorque, toujours aussi, aussi détendu, voir légèrement absent – si bien que je me demande si il n'y avait pas un truc dans son thé. Et puis, comme tout à l'heure, tout aussi vivement, il me regarde, il plonge en moi. Il lit en moi, j'en suis sûre. Hey ! Non, il ne faut pas… ! Je ne l'ai pourtant pas entendu dire « Legilimens ! »

« -Miss Mormegil… » Reprend-t-il après un petit moment de sondons-les-yeux-superbes-d'Hanita-Mormegil, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard à lui, d'ailleurs. Adieu, pauvre monde ! Je vais me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. « Je pense ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour vous… »

Ah bah quel bonheur ! Et c'est moi qui ai pensé qu'il était le plus grand mage de monde ? Tu parles ! Publicité mensongère ; remboursez !

« -Cependant… » Il m'adresse un vague sourire. « Je vous dirais ceci : ne vous rejetez pas. Entrez en communion avec vous-même. »

J'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il se fout ouvertement de ma tronche. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, là ? Il se prend pour un druide ? Je sais qu'avec la barbe, c'est tout comme, mais quand même !

« -Miss Mormegil, vous pensiez être possédée. Alors ne vous rejetez pas, car ce n'est pas entièrement le cas. Disons plutôt que…Qu'il faut accepter cette part de vous-même. Cette part de cette époque-ci…Entendu ? »

Je reste sans voix. D'accord, il a utilisé l'occlumancie. D'accord, je suis découverte. Pourquoi ne me prend-t-il pas pour une tarée échappée de Ste-Mangouste ?

Et pourquoi j'ai refusé de voir l'Exorciste ? Ca aurait pu m'aider, aujourd'hui.

OOoOO

Après des années à traîner dans les couloirs de l'école – dix minutes à peine, en fait – j'arrive finalement dans la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs se regardent entre eux, excités par une nouvelle blague, sans doute. Le pire, c'est que mes cris hystériques de mise en garde n'ont servi à rien : Peter est encore et toujours à leurs basques !

Bon, tant pis. J'avance comme si de rien n'était, avant de m'apercevoir que les seuls places de libre sont avec eux, près de Sirius. Me dites pas qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ! Sirius veut encore me piéger ? Pour une petite altercation de rien du tout avec sa blonde, il va me poursuivre cinquante ans ?

Je m'installe sans lever le regard vers eux, même pas vers Remus, parce que malgré les apparences, il reste un maraudeur, et daigne commencer à me servir.

Et puis c'est là que je la vois : entre le pain et le pichet de jus de citrouilles, une enveloppe, où mon nom est inscrit à l'encre verte. J'en déduis que le courrier est passé !

Est-ce que c'est ma tante ? Est-ce qu'elle veut que je revienne ?

« -Mazette, non.. » Que je murmure, sans prendre garde au sourire goguenard de Black senior.

Je tends la main vers l'enveloppe, m'en empare, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle est déjà décachetée, et vide.

Je me lève subitement mais Sirius m'attrape le poigner, un sourire pleinement sarcastique aux lèvres :

« -Tu as du courrier, Mormegil ? »

Sirius Black a lu mon courrier.

Sirius Black, que j'ai appelé textuellement une « bête de sexe », en présence de sa copine, a lu mon courrier.

Sirius Black, l'ami du mec à qui j'ai refait le portrait il y a à peine une heure de ça, a lu mon courrier.

Sachant que je suis un peu en avance sur leur futur, que je suis aussi un peu un imposteur, ici, est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter.

La seule réponse est oui.

J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça !

Et tout ce que je peux penser à ce moment là, c'est : « Mazette, faites que ce ne soit pas Jo ! Faites que personne ne sache ! Faites que Sirius ait bu ! »

_Est-ce que le calmar accepterait de me faire une place avec lui, au fond du lac ?_

* * *

_**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Un peu court, quand même, je trouve, mais j'ai pas su faire mieux. u.ù**_

_**Pardonnez-moi, ma foule en délire ! ( comment ça, y'a pas de foule en délire ? où sont mes faaannns ? ) Enfin, le mystère se resserre héhéhéhé ( qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mystère ? pourquoi on casse toujours mon ambiance super trop dark ! )**_

_**Passons aux remerciements ! **_

**_Cathy Leviane_****_ : Merci encore de m'aimer, parce que je suis sûre que tu m'aimes, hein ? Heeiiinnn ? Heeiiinnn ? Enfin bref ! J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plus, et j'suis contente que tu « me » suive toujours !_**

_**En ce qui concerne Remus et Ninita…- battement de cils innocent – euuhhh…Mais où vas-tu donc chercher ça ? Enfin, que sera sera ! Je ne révèlerai rien même sous la torture niark niark niark ! Juste que le mot « époque » est bien choisi !**_

**_Une défenseuse des droits des femmes ? Merci à toi aussi, _****_Thealie_****_, de continuer à me lire ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, héhé, surtout que voué, il va falloir que Nita se venge fort fort ! Il faut pas que ce soit que le rat qui prenne le tout. Sont tous coupables de maraudeurise ! Enfin, tu verra ça dans les chapitres suivants. D'ici là, j'espère que tu continuera à me lire – yeux de biche énamourée – n'est-ce pôô ? _**

**_Seydrune_****_ : Salut à toi ! J'suis bien contente que ça te fasse rire mais ne meurt pas ! J'ai besoin de review pour ma créativité de géni de la potterfiction :DD En tout cas, je tiens à démontrons que les maraudeurs sont les maraudeurs – Remus y compris. Fred et Georges hésitaient pas à faire des blagues aux Gryffondor ni à Harry, Ron ou Hermione, hein ! _**

_**Et pis…Sirius, c'est Sirius le magnyfique keuwâ. Il est super sûr de lui, de mon point de vue. Et je pense pas qu'ils louperaient une vengeance et une occasion de montrer « leurs talents ! » **_

_**En ce qui concerne ce euh… « Inter-monde » ( mais d'où les gens tirent-ils leurs noms compliqués pas compliqués ? ah, ces revieweuz ! – conscience qui rapplique pour demander à l'auteuse de se la fermer pour garder sa cote de popularité - ) ahem euh bah…C'est pas tellement deux mondes différents ! Niéhéhéhéhéé je suis machiavélique….Non ?**_

_**Enfin…Tout ça pour que tu m'ai lue et contente de t'avoir fait rire ( tout un monologue pour en venir là…patapé ! Je suis pleine d'attention, non ? )**_

_**Merci à toi également, Acheqa ! Merci pour m'avoir lu et pour avoir laissé une review. En ce qui concerne la mazette addict et Sirius Black…Héhéhé, pour le moment, elle a changé de cible ! **_

_**Mais j'ai bien dit, pour le moment…:P**_


	5. Chapter Quatre,Où l'art d'embrasser sans

_LADRUNCOLI_

_**Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs.**_

**Chapitre Quatrième ;**

**Où l'art d'embrasser sans consentement.**

Ca vous est déjà arrivé, à vous, de vous retrouver comme une imbécile – ou un, bien sûr, je suis pas sexiste – au beau milieu d'une salle où personne ne fait attention à vous à cet instant ; alors que c'est justement à ce moment-là que vous auriez aimé être le centre des conversations ?

Non, parce que, à cet instant-là, tout juste quand Sirius a lu ma lettre **_sans jamais en avoir eu le droit_**, j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir le soutien des autres ! Je me vois mal me jeter sur lui et le mordre pour qu'il me la rende : il me collerait un bon marron dans la figure pour ajouter à mon humiliation, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, en plus, il élève pas la voix ce malotru ! Personne ne nous regarde, comme ça, même ses groupies, c'est vous dire – bien qu'elles doivent sûrement être au courant. Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise, tiens.

« Mazette ! Je n'ai pas peur, allez. J'vais t'avoir ! » Que je me répète en boucle, dans ma tête, comme pour m'en convaincre. Parce que si c'est ma tante, ma mère, mon cousin germain au douzième degré ou quiconque d'autre qui m'écrit, je suis pas sûre de savoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'on m'aurait écrit…Surtout que si c'est ma tante, il doit déjà connaître toute ma vie !

« -Allons, allons, Mormegil…Il ne faut pas avoir peur non plus, hein, petit bébé ! » Chuchote Sirius, avec ce même sourire agaçant.

Alors là ! J'y crois pas. Mazette ! Il est comme sa cousine, c'est dans les gènes ; cette tarée de la tête appelait bien Harry « bébé Potter », non ? Et pourquoi il a décidé de jouer le rôle du méchant, tout à coup ? Parce que j'ai tabassé un mec qui deviendra tôt ou tard son ennemi ? Il devrait me remercier, je vous jure !

« -Nous disions donc…T'as du courrier, petite fille. Tu veux peut-être le lire ? » Qu'il reprend.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour : personne ne me regarde à part les Maraudeurs. Y'a eu une alerte à la population, ou quoi ? Mon regard s'attarde sur Remus, en particulier. Il ne fait rien. Rien pour m'aider, rien pour me soustraire à la torture. Il laisse totalement faire, un vrai Maraudeur, en fait ! Je m'étais totalement trompée quand je me disais qu'il serait près à accepter n'importe qui facilement. Je m'étais trompée aussi quand je pensais que Remus était sympa – en plus d'être sous mon charme inconditionnel.

Je me trompe toujours, si on y regarde bien.

« -Rends-moi cette lettre, Black. Dumbledore ne serait pas content du tout – je dis bien **_du tout_** – s'il savait que tu lis un courrier extrêmement confidentiel. Autant pour lui que pour que moi. » Que je siffle, en essayant de projeter une aura de confiance, d'assurance, de suffisance, de froideur ; quelque chose qui montre bien que je domine.

Ca a l'air d'avoir capoter total parce que le don juan se permet un petit rire – attirant brièvement le regard énamouré de ses groupies.

« -Te la rendre ? Mais bien sûr, j'ai fini ma lecture…D'ailleurs, tu veux peut-être que je te la fasse, cette lecture ? Oui, oui, je suis généreux, je t'assure. Allez, je m'y colle ! »

Mazette ! Que faire pour l'en empêcher ? J'essaye de la lui retirer, mais il lève un peu plus le bras qui tient la dite lettre, que je rabaisse tout aussitôt pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais pourquoi Remus ne m'aide pas ?

« -Hey, le préfet ! Aide-moi, t'as pas le droit de le laisser faire ça ! » Que je lance en direction de sexy-Lupin. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce ; il attend la vengeance pour son copain, Pettigrow, qui lui-même sourit comme un bienheureux. Dans l'affaire, je suis la seule qu'on traine dans la boue. « S'ils savaient…Oh, s'ils savaient, mazette ! »

« -Ahem, Ahem…Hem, hem ; hem hem hem ! » Commence Sirius, avec un petit toussotement digne du gros crapaud baveux et puant d'Ombrage.

_« Hanita,_

_Tu La recevra à Noël. Il faudra servir « Ginette » avec force dévotion. Tu devra payer la traîtrise de ta maison en plus de celle de ton sang impur._

B.M. » 

Sirius s'est arrêté de lire pour me lancer un regard noir très appuyé. Moi, un sourire amusé et intrigué scotché aux lèvres ; je me retiens à grand peine de rire. Ca n'est pas aussi grave que je le croyais. Et puis, je ne connais pas de « Ginette », moi ! Encore moins de B.M. Quel nom. B.M…B.M.W aussi, non ?

Mais, par Merlin – comme ils diraient tous – j'ai la vague impression que je suis la seule à en rire !

« -Ca ne sert à rien d'utiliser des codes si vous parlez de traîtrise de sang impur et de maison – vu que tous le monde sait que les « sang purs » haïssent la maison Gryffondor… Bref, on a tous compris que ça évoque Lord Voldemort. » Annonce Remus, s'attirant ainsi mon regard.

« -Hein ! » Que je m'exclame, alors que Sirius rejette la lettre sur la table. Celui-ci, justement, me jette un regard noir ; avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« -Fais pas semblant…On a fait des recherches sur ton patronyme. Ouais, **_Mormegil_**… « L'épée noire », c'est ça que t'as dit, Remus ? » Demande-t-il à ce dernier, qui se contente de hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur mon visage – qui ne doit pas être très beau à voir, en ce moment, d'ailleurs. L'idée que je vis un cauchemar recommence à me poursuivre, seulement ce n'est pas possible. Tout le charabia de Dumbledore devait bien rimer à quelque chose, non ?

« -Don on a continué…Et on a découvert que vous étiez plutôt portés magie noire depuis des lustres. Et récemment, on vous a déclaré comme très probables alliés de Voldemort. »

Je crois que je suis en train de virer au bleu, vu le regard mi-étonné, mi-inquiet de Remus. Forcement, je retiens ma respiration depuis tout à l'heure…J'essaye d'assimiler un peu ce que Sirius Black, anti-mangemorts en puissance, est en train de me cracher à la figure. Et de voir le petit Peter Pettigrow tout frétillant n'arrange pas mon humeur. Il ne manquerait plus que…

Déjà prise au dépourvu par cette lettre, je réalise pas vraiment qu'un hiboux vient de s'engouffrer dans la salle, pour lâcher devant moi une enveloppe. Et quelle enveloppe ! Rouge vif. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est…Qu'est-ce que !

Sirius éclate de rire à côté de moi – mais d'un rire sans joie, comme s'il s'y attendait. Remarque, vu qu'il aurait dû être, logiquement, à ma place, avec sa famille mangemort et la marque et celui-dont-le-nom-est-super-long à face de serpent décongelé en avril…Bref, il doit s'y connaître, en somme.

« -Surprise, je suppose… » Qu'il me lance, avec ce ton blessant qui commence à m'énerver sérieusement.

« -Mazette ! » Que je beugle, avant de m'empresser d'ouvrir cette satanée lettre qui fume déjà. Et qui hurle :

« TRAITRE A TON SANG ! IMMONDE POURRITURE ! RACLURE ! SOUILLEE ! PUTAIN ! BATARDE DE SANG-MELEE ! CE QU'ILS LEUR ONT FAIT, ON TE LE FERA ENSUITE ! … » Et autre adjectifs hauts en couleur.

Et dans une gerbe de flamèches, il n'y a plus rien, nada, niet. Rien que des cendres qui s'estompent très rapidement.

Je suis clairement et simplement sur le cul, pour tout vous dire.

J'avais envie de vomir sur les beaux cheveux de Sirius Black. J'avais envie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir, ou bien de me retrouver dans mon petit quotidien bien normal, au lieu d'être ici avec mes idoles qui commence sérieusement à me décevoir. Alors j'ai fait la chose la plus sensée quand toute la Grande Salle vous observe comme si vous étiez une bête de cirque. J'ai calmement pris ma lettre, préalablement posée sur la table par Black, j'ai souris et je m'en suis allée sifflant, soufflant et chantonnant.

Ils doivent maintenant tous me prendre pour une barje.

J'ai traversé le hall de Poudlard comme si j'avais Severus Rogue en string fendu à mes trousses. Et j'ai bientôt fait de déboucher sur le parc, avant de courir m'installer près du lac, à l'ombre d'un arbre – comme dans les films et les grands romans, pour accentuer le côté dramatique de la scène, vous suivez ?

Donc j'étais là, à essayer de savoir ce que faisait mon corps, mon nom, ma personne dans ce monde, alors que Hanita Mormegil ici semble être issue d'une famille de Mangemort à la manque. D'ailleurs, si les Maraudeurs disent vrais, je vais devoir servir le grand taré charismatique de ces jeunes années ? Alors là ! J'espère qu'il est beau…

Je sens déjà les regards accusateurs de tous les « gentils » personnage de Harry Potter, outrés, qui me fixent avec dégoût.

Mais il faut pas ! J'y suis pour rien, moi, si dans toutes ces fictions que j'ai lu, Voldemort est super charismatique, sexuellement imbattable aussi…

Enfin, je veux dire que…Je suis un cas indéfendable lorsqu'il s'agit de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

« -Heu…Hanita… ? »

C'est la voix tranquille de Remus qui me tire de mes pensées incohérantes. Tiens, je ne bouge pas, je vais faire celle qui boude. Ca lui fera les pieds ! Même si c'est absolument merveilleux l'effet que son timbre un peu rauque peut avoir sur moi.

« -Bon…Très bien… » Reprend-t'il, en venant s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Je sens qu'il va s'excuser. Il **_doit_** s'excuser.

**_(Changement de point de vue.)_**

Dans la Grande Salle, régnait un parfait silence.

La bande des Maraudeurs se jetaient quelques coups d'œil anxieux. James, s'ébouriffant les cheveux plus encore que d'habitude – ce qui n'est pas peu dire –, jette alors un regard coupable vers les grandes portes.

«-Vous croyez que Moony a raison ? Qu'on a été trop loin avec elle ? » Questionne-t-il, écartant négligeament l'une de ses fan inconditionnelle et décérébrée qui vient se pendre à son bras.

« -Mouais…Je sais pas. Peut-être bien, oui. » Marmonne Sirius, les yeux inhabituellement baissés. « C'est vrai que j'aime pas qu'on me juge sur ma famille, moi non plus, mais c'est pas la même chose ! »

Le petit gros Pettigrow, gigotant sur sa chaise, tente un moment de courage :

« -Mais…Elle m'a agressée ! Et-et-et-et-et-et…Et puis, on l'a connaît pas ! Elle n'as pas à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à s'imposer comme ça ! Pas-pas-pas-pas-pas vrai, Prongs ? »

James, momentanément éteint puisqu'une délicieuse rousse traverse son champ de vision, se reprend ; et annonce d'une voix forte – plus pour impressionner la Lily qu'autre chose :

« -Non. C'est con, ce que tu dis, Peter. Sirius, va voir si ça va. Elle doit être blessée. Et puis tu connais Remus et son penchant pour la culpabilisation… »

Peter s'affaisse lamentablement sur sa chaise, jetant à James et Sirius un bref regard amer, déçu, admiratif, envieux, jaloux et, mélange du tout, incroyablement laid – ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude, la narratrice et l'auteur vous l'accorde.

« -N'importe quoi ! » Tonne Sirius, levant les yeux en signe de défi. « J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille et Moony non plus ! On la connaît pas, pourquoi il s'y interesserait ? Et puis…Elle n'a qu'à pas me chercher ! »

Ceci dit, il se lève, se détourne et entreprend de sortir de la Salle de son habituelle démarche nonchalante en écartant du bout du pied les donzelles et messieurs évanouis sous le coup du sex-appeal de cette avancée.

Arrivé dans le hall, notre Don Juan s'arrête – tout comme les centaines de fan cachés dans l'ombre, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur à faire trembler un détraqueur, prêtes à sauter ( sur ) Sirius à la moindre occasion – avant de se reprendre et de finalement sortir en direction du parc.

Il ne tarde pas à s'arrêter à nouveau, mains dans les poches, sourcils froncés et oreilles tendues pour saisir toute la conversation qui lui parvient d'un peu plus loin :

« -Il faut nous comprendre, aussi, Hanita ! » S'exclamait Remus – Sirius en était persuadé. « Tu as agressé Peter, un de nos amis ! Et les Maraudeurs sont réputés … »

« -Pour être stupide ? Pas besoin de me le dire. Sirius Black est le plus grand crétin que j'ai jamais vu. Quoi que vous n'arrivez pas loin derrière, rassure-toi. » Rétorquait vivement une voix de fille – et en s'approchant, Sirius pu voir une silhouette étendue sur le sol, jugée comme étant Hanita Mormegil.

Notre Padhood, indigné, esquisse un autre pas pour les rejoindre et fermer son claper à cette « sale garce complètement timbrée. »

« -Hey ! » Fait Remus – et le Don Juan stoppe brusquement son avancée. « Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, si Peter avait été **_ton_** ami ? »

Sirius, bien content, écoute le silence auquel a fait place cette interrogation. Mais il semble de courte durée.

« -Impossible… » Chuchote Hanita – si bas que Sirius n'entend qu'un bourdonnement. Puis, elle reprend, bien plus fort : « Il ne pourrait et pourra jamais l'être ! Parce que je sais des choses…Des choses que vous ne savez pas et que vous apprendrez bien trop tard. Des choses auxquelles vous ne croiriez même pas si je vous les révélais. »

Remus, au loin – pas si loin que ça, finalement –, tourne un regard interrogateur vers notre Padhood , tout aussi désarçonné que lui. Seulement, Hanita esquisse un mouvement brusque pour se relever, coupant ainsi le contact visuel de nos deux compères et forçant –lui-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi – Sirius à se cacher derrière un buisson.

« -Bon, tsé quoi, laisse-tomber, Remus…J'imagine que je dois m'excuser pour l'autre soir, dans les cachots. Alors, c'est fait, je m'excuse. Mais pour le sale rat, ça, jamais ! » Déclare la jeune fille. « Jamais, tu m'entends ! » Et sa voix tremble sur ses derniers mots. Ecartant quelques branches, Sirius continue son observation muette.

« -Jamais, tu m'entends ! »

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais sur ces derniers mots, ma gorge s'est resserée, mes yeux me picotent et ma tête me tourne.

J'ai la fâcheuse impression de tourner mon propre film made in Mormegil Corporations, là-dedans, dans ma tête. Je vois les cadavres de James et Lily, étendus sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang – et tant pis si l'Avada Kadavra est radical et expéditif ; c'est mon film, je veux du sang, c'est plus dramatique comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sirius poursuivre le traître de rat dans les rues de Londres, sous les cris horrifiés des passants. Et Harry, petit bébé seul, et Rémus, ami abandonné, et le noir, la peur, les cris, les pleurs, l'angoisse, la mort…

Milles pétards, mazette, Merlin et tout autre Saint Dieu des nénuphars ! Serais-je en train de comprendre, moi, Hanita Mormegil ici présente, que tout leur avenir est entre mes petites mains blanches et délicates ? Que je pourrais créer **_mon_** histoire – et empocher des droits d'auteur au passage ? Je crois bien que oui ! Et j'avouerais que c'est passablement effrayant. Ils pourraient mourir, se trahir, tuer, pleurer, se disputer…Ca serait ma faute.

Je suis devenu Dieu.

Ca fait peur.

« -Je veux retourner chez moi, je crois… » Que je murmure, comme une gamine, prête à m'abandonner aux larmes et aux sanglots. « Je veux n'être rien qu'une pauvre gosse toquée et insupportable, fan d'Hermione et Harry et Ron sans avoir à m'inquiéter de les tuer aux moindres de mes actes ! » Finis-je par hurler à plein poumons, pour cacher les tremblements bien audibles de ma voix de sensible.

Ni une, ni deux, j'essuies les larmes qui commencent déjà à ruisseler sur mes joues, ça les rendraient trop joues. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à se tourner vers Remus, la mine enjouée, de jouer la godiche, comme si de rien n'était, en somme.

Mais il est toujours assis, lui, et il regarde en arrière – même pas vers moi, mes larmes et mon nouveau sourire éclatant à en rivaliser avec celui de Sirius Black.

« -Hé ho ! » Que je dis, en me penchant pour le tourner vers moi. « Boude p… ! »

C'était sans compter sans le « radard Lupinesque. » Et – ô joie incontestée ! – au moment où je me penchais, il se tourne déjà et se relève en même temps. Si bien que – les filles écument de rage et s'évanouissent d'envie – nos lèvres se sont retrouvées célées. Bouche contre bouche…

« -Oh euh…euh…Désolé… » Qu'il bégaye, ses yeux d'or vif, écarquillés sous le choc.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour le rassurer qu'il file déjà – Mazette ! quelle vitesse ! – vers le château et ses marches bien propres.

Pour un baiser innocent. Tout ça pour un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je lui roulerais une véritable et bonne galoche ?

« -Très impressionnant ton petit numéro ! »

Je me retourne vivement, brièvement aveuglée par l'éclat avide des yeux des Sirius' Groupies cachées dans les bois. Et j'en déduis donc que c'est lui qui vient d'apparaître – totalement irresistible à contre-jour.

« -Bravo ! Un coup de maître. Non, non, je t'assure ! La carte de la sensibilité marche bien avec Remus… » Qu'il me lance, ironique, en applaudissant et approchant encore de moi.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite quant à moi, trop hypnotisée par le déhanchement sensuel de ses hanches étroites, moulées par le pantalon qu'il porte – puisqu'il semble avoir momentanément délaissé sa robe de sorcier. Et puis finalement, je daigne relever les yeux.

« -Faut pas être jaloux, Sirius-toutou. » Que je susurre, avec un sourire méprisant bien que toujours élégante.

Devant l'air hébété de Sirius, je m'autorise même un petit rire, avant qu'il ne rétorque, en essayant de paraître calme :

« -Jaloux de quoi, hein ? J'ai découvert que les blondes ne sont pas faites pour moi, finalement. Surtout pas les blondes aux cheveux courts, prétentieuses et futur mangemorte en puissance, comme toi ! »

Mazette ! Quel malotru ! As-t-on jamais idée de cracher ça au beau visage d'une jeune fille en fleur !

Sous le coup d'une nouvelle impulsion vengeresse, comme toujours, je lance – braille, plutôt – en décidant ensuite solannellement dans mon moi-profond que ça sera la dernière fois qu'on m'aura à la provoqu' :

« - Comment ! Tu t'excuses ! » Et mon ton d'actrice est inimitable, je vous le dis. « Mais ce n'est pas grâââââââve ! Je t'assure. Non, non ! Douze pannes en une seule nuit, c'est vraiment naturel. Ca arrive, même aux meilleurs. Et je te comprends très bien, maintenant que tu me l'as dit. Il n'y a rien de honteux à être homosexuel ! Et c'est pas grave non plus si c'est avec Remus Lupin que tu veux couch… ! »

« -Ca suffit ! » Beugle Sirius en réponse, une légère rougeur apparaissant même sur sa peau parfaite.

Mais moi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je veux la paix. Et la vision des membres de son « fan-club » poussant des cris étranglés, rougissant de colère, pleurant ou courant en tous sens derrière leurs arbres me ravie.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer, moi aussi, très tranquillement, dans ce bon château de Poudlard. Je décrète finie cette guerre – en espérant me tenir à ma décision. Je ferais tout pour plaire à Remus Lupin.

« -On en reste là, Black ! Bonne chance pour ta conversion sexuelle ! » Que je clame !

Et j'éclate de rire.

C'est bon, tout de même, de faire des sorties aussi réussie.

* * *

_**Bon, je suis assez pressée, j'avoue. Disclaimer, machin machin, tout est à J.K sauf ce qui est à moi ( héhé ) – je le mets là vu que j'ai oublié.** _

_**Je remercie tous mes reviewers, et deux chapitres suivront très rapidement même si je suis trop pressée pour bien répondre aux reviews. **_

_**Sachez seulement que je vouuuuuuus aime, que j'aime pas la rentrer et que je vous remercie tous ! **_


	6. ChapitreCinq,On l'on établit un cesser l

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Et oui, c'est encore Noreenn. Ca va, vous ? J'espère bien, même si les vacances se terminent pour certains ! ( Dont moi T.T ) Je souhaite à tous ceux-là une rentrée acceptable et priez pour la mienne lol !**

**Je sais, vous allez me détester, moi auteur indigne qui ne prend pas de temps pour vous. Mais c'est vraiment le bordel de mon côté ! Je mets du temps à passer mes chapitres écrits mains ( les bonnes vieilles habitudes ) sur le pc… Enfin, voilà, bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture ! **

**…**

**Ah oui ! Le disclaimer…Les perso, le concept, etc est à J.K.R sauf – bien sûr – ce qui est à moi ! **

* * *

_**LADRUNCOLI**_

_**Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs.**_

**Chapitre Cinquième ;**

**Où l'on établit un cesser le feu.**

Parmi tous les cours auxquels je redoutais d'assister, les potions arrivaient en tête de liste.

Tout d'abord, parce que je redoutais Rogue. Ensuite, parce que son petit interrogatoire avec Harry, dès son premier cours, me fait me rendre compte du désastre que ça va être.

Or, ce lundi matin-là, éveillée par le lointain et gai pépiement des oiseaux, je prenais brutalement conscience d'une chose, une fois sous la douche – froide, puisque la plupart de mes compagnes de chambre sont des Black's groupies – : je commence la journée par un double cours de potions.

Imaginez-moi donc ! – et imaginez surtout la puissance du cri que j'ai poussé ! Vous comprendrez aisément que ça entraîne la situation suivante…

« -AH ! Ah ! Ah ! Kyaaaaaaah ! » Que je hurle, en sortant de la salle de bain – à peine enserrée dans une serviette. « Oh mazette ! On a potions ! Et j'ai bâclé mon devoir ! Je vais récolter un T et Remus va rigoler et on va me renvoyer et je pourrais pas me marier avec lui ! »

Or donc, une Lily m'attendais bien sagement, assise sur mon propre lit, tout juste vêtue d'une serviette elle-aussi, avec entre ses jolies menottes – quoi que moins patriciennes que les miennes – mon dit devoir de potions.

« -Calme-toi, Hani'. » Qu'elle me sort, toute souriante. « J'ai revu un peu ton devoir et j'ai corrigé quelques fautes. Ca devrait aller. » Face à son sourire de « je-suis-une-hippie-qui-aime-aider-le-monde » je percute – difficilement, je dois dire – et me rappelle qu'une Lily Evans est une sorte d'Hermione Granger version 70's.

Ce qui m'amène à me jeter à ses pieds – manquant de peu de m'étaler sur le chat d'une de mes coloc', nommé Sirius ( le chat, naturellement ) – pour lui agripper un pan de sa serviette.

« -S'il te plaît, Lily ! S'illllllllll teeeee plaîîîît ! » Commencé-je à larmoyer. « Tu veux pas te placer à côté de moi en potions ? Juste pour m'aider ! Rien qu'un peu… »

« -Je…Ben…C'est que…Je ne sais pas. » Balbutie Lily, agressée visuellement par ce qui semble être son habituelle partenaire de cours. « J'ai…Je…J'aimerais bien….**_JAMES POTTER !_** »

Vous comprendrez que devant son dernier hurlement – qui fait appel à un Dieu plus que controversé – qui déchire carrément mes tympans à un moment si inattendu, pire que mon « Kyah » de tout à l'heure, même ; je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui demander de l'aide et m'apprête déjà à me rétracter mais elle continue sur son délire fanatique, pensais-je :

« -Potter ! Si les escaliers sont **_piégés_**, ça n'est sûrement pas pour que tu viennes mater aux fenêtres du dortoir des **_filles_** ! »

Accompagnée de nombre gloussements de pintades, cette tirade me fait tourner la tête – comme dans la chanson, oui, oui – pour voir qu'effectivement, la face de décoiffé-Potter se trouve devant la vitre. Et pas que sa gueule, d'ailleurs ! Il est carrément perché sur un Brossdur – plutôt enviable pour son époque – en arrêt stationnaire devant le dortoir.

« -Mais Lily ! » Tente-t-il, en montrant un impressionnant bouquet de lys blancs qu'il tient des deux mains – ce qui est une très bonne idée s'il est suicidaire et si Lily lui lance un cendrier sur la tronche.

« -Pas de **_Lily_** ! C'est **_EVANS_** pour toi, Potter ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais tout droit chercher MacGonnagall parce que… »

Emportée dans son élan, la rouquine s'est levée d'un coup. Sans penser que je tenais encore un pan de sa serviette – au contraire d'elle – et donc, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« -Wooh ! » Article difficilement James, entre deux jets – plutôt honorables, je suis forcée de l'admettre – de bave.

Ce à quoi Lily répond un « AH ! » bien long et bien strident. Contrairement à la Grosse Dame, elle a réussi à lézarder les vitres.

* * *

Me voici donc au bout de la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure habituelle du petit déjeuner ; essayant par tous les moyens **_et_** de capter le regard de Lily **_et _**d'échapper aux louanges ou demandes de James. Si on ajoute à ça que Remus ne me regarde plus tandis que Sirius me regarde un peu trop par contre, que Pettigrow est assis en face de moi et m'empêche rien que par sa face de petit-déjeuner sous peine de vomir, on peut dire que ma journée a très, très mal commencé. Enfin, la cloche sonne, et je me dépêche de me lever – de fuir, quoi.

« -Attends ! Mormegil ! Hé, attends-moi ! » M'interpelle James, en me rattrapant dans le hall. « Tu euh…Pourrais parler de moi à Lily ? »

« -Je verrais, James, je verrais…Mais je ne crois pas que ça marchera. Elle n'était pas très contente que tu la….vois. C'est pour ça que la vieille MacGo' t'a donné une retenue, d'ailleurs, tu te souviens ? »

« -Ah, ouais…Bon…Ouais…Mais, essaye toujours, okay ? »

Vu que nous sommes arrivés dans les cachots et pile poil devant notre salle de potions, surtout, ça me dispense de répondre. Il me faut du courage pour appréhender **_la_** vision d'horreur. Qui arrive tout juste. J'ai déjà envie de vomir…

Mrs. Tornday, notre professeur de potions, est une femme entre deux âges : une vieille trentenaire qui en paraît quarante. Elle a des cheveux d'un faux blond criard, des dents jaunies par le tabac, qu'elle empeste d'ailleurs en plus d'un parfum bon marché, et de grosses lèvres qu'on a voulu rendre pulpeuse à renfort de coup de rouge à lèvres plus criard encore que ses cheveux. Sous les tonnes d'ombre à paupière et de mascara, les yeux sont d'un bleu fade ; et sous les tonnes de fond de teint/fard à joue/poudre de quelconque sorte, la peau est pâle, fripée avant l'âge et parfois même boutonneuse.

Bref, cette prof' est superficielle au possible et tente de se déhancher langoureusement sous ses robes de soie verte – ce qui est un échec et fait marrer bon nombre de mes « camarades. »

Ce matin-là n'échappe donc pas à la règle. Mrs. Tornday tente de faire de l'œil à la population masculine de Gryffondor, autant que de Serpentard, avant de nous faire tous rentrés dans la salle.

Elle lance au passage un regard méprisant aux jeunes filles – et à moi surtout, parce que je suis super belle et donc plus qu'elle.

Nous voici parti pour un cours pire que ceux de Harry avec Rogue, je crois bien.

« -Bien…Aujourd'hui, mes chériiiis, nous préparons un filtre par deux. » Mrs. Tornday esquisse un sourire carnassier – c'est carrément sa marque de fabrique, ce sourire, si vous voulez mon avis. Sa voix est (sur)aiguë et ses mimiques me foutent les nerfs en pelote. Et lorsqu'elle annonce « Hanita Mormegil avec Sirius Black », je suis à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

Je suis même sûre que Sirius pense la même chose…Par contre, il doit viser quelqu'un d'autre : moi, par exemple.

« -Les instructions… » Reprend Mrs. Tornday, en donnant un coup de baguette assez sec – et dans son dos Black et Potter la caricaturent déjà. « Sont à présents disposés sur vos différentes paillasses. Vous pouvez commencer. Et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Comme d'habitude, personne ne dit rien : elle trouve toujours moyen de justifier et de rafler un peu plus de points à Gryffondor au passage. Quelle plaie, ces peines à jouir, je vous jure !

Enfin, en « bonne élève » que je suis, je vais me placer carrément au fond de la classe et Black semble se radoucir face à mon initiative. Il s'installe donc à côté de moi et le calvaire commence.

* * *

« -C'est **_DEUX _**yeux de salamandre, et non pas **_quatre_** ! » Que je grogne, après une dizaine de rappel de ce genre, au moins.

« -Oupppsss… » Répond simplement Black, en ouvrant de faux yeux candides.

Pendant une bonne heure et demi, je me suis donc évertuée à l'empêcher de détruire la potion – et de me la faire péter à la gueule dans le même temps. Et puis, il s'est soudainement arrêté à quelques dizaines de minutes de la fin du cours. Ses grands yeux sombres fixaient mes cheveux d'or – cent pour cent NATUREL ! Je le certifie ! Et sans influence nocive sur le cerveau non plus ! – Donc il me regarde étrangement et se lance tout naturellement, comme chez sa bonne copine Cocotte Albertine :

« -Ca te va très mal, cette coupe. « Qu'il me sort donc, sous mes yeux ronds de surprise et d'indignation. Il pointe du doigt mes mèches piquées, rebiquées, redressées et ébouriffées. La main dans mes cheveux amoureusement coiffés-décoiffés, je rétorque, avec un calme super bien feint – pour ne pas troubler l'image de bonne fille que j'essaye de me construire :

« -Chacun ses goûts. Tu peux être un hippie qui aime les cheveux mais c'est pas **_du tout_** le moment, clair ? Occupe-toi plutôt de la potion. »

« -Non, mais, moi, je dis ça pour t'aider… »

Toute agacée que j'étais, je lui tourne délibérément le dos pour clore la conversation et fait en sorte d'avoir l'air occupé à fouiller dans mon sac – et je vous pris de croire que je suis douée pour ça. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie ! Mais voilà donc pas que ce chien galeux agita sa baguette, **_dans mon dos_**, sans galanterie, honneur et noblesse ! Et mes cheveux ainsi que mes sourcils se mettent à pousser jusqu'à atteindre une longueur déraisonnée.

« -Bordel ! » Que je braille, la vue obstruée par des sourcils très semblables à la jungle amazonienne.

Toute occupée que je suis à essayer de contrôler la rage folle qui monte suite aux éclats de rire provenant de la moitié de la classe – et de Sirius Black, à mes côtés, surtout – je ne vois pas que Black, justement, pousse quelque chose – peut-être accidentellement – vers moi. Et dans un geste de fureur grossier, je renverse ce quelque chose qui se trouve être mon chaudron !

La mixture, déversée au sol, me fait patauger et gesticuler alors que divers drôles de crépitements gorgent mes cheveux. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, j'essaye de m'accrocher à un bras secoureur surgit de nul part, entourant ma taille, mais c'est inutile. Je glisse encore une fois, incapable pourtant de me rattraper, heurte la table et finit ma scène dans les étoiles. J'en vois de bien belle, d'ailleurs.

Mazette ! J'entends déjà les applaudissements du public…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir mal à la tête ! Et puis je suis toute engourdie. J'ai un de ces mal de fesses…Je me suis endormie sur un livre, ou quoi ?

« -Grablblblbl… » Que je marmonne, comme à chacun de mes réveils. Mais c'est encore pire à celui-ci : je suis toute embrouillée, j'ai le sang qui me tape avec force aux tempes, j'ai mal au crâne... J'ai pris une cuite, ou quoi ? « Mazette…Je dois être en retard en plus…Pffeuuh…Hum, j'espère que j'ai quand même éteint l'ordi. La fic' était plutôt chaude, si m'man tombe dessus, je… » Coupé d'un bon bâillement bien senti.

Dans ma tête c'est donc le brouillard total et infini. Portant une main à mes yeux, je sens pourtant une différence subtile qui me ramène des souvenirs tout plein dans ma tête : les sourcils ont repris leur taille normal. Le désastreux cours de potions et mes mésaventures me percutant de nouveau pleinement, j'essaye de me relever d'un bon, d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est un calvaire.

Je respire…Je dois donc être à l'infirmerie, en ce moment-même – Pomfresh a du exulter.

Avec toutes les précautions qui s'imposent, j'ouvre les yeux, les referme, les rouvre une nouvelle fois. Je suis bien à l'infirmerie, oui, mais ce qui cause mon étonnement c'est le merveilleux sourire – quoi qu'un peu gêné – que l'on m'adresse et devant lequel je me retrouve confrontée.

« -Remus ! » Que je m'exclame, totalement prise au dépourvue et toute douleur envolée.

Et oui, par Merlin et Gwendoline Lafantasque ! Remus Lupin, le mystérieux type aux yeux d'or, est assis sur une chaise, droit comme un bâton, et s'apprête à discourir :

« -Excuse Sirius. Il ne pensait pas que ça dégénèrerait comme ça… En fait...Il...Sirius est assez impulsif, tu sais. »

Et comment que je le sais !

« -…Enfin, je ne te demanderais pas de ne pas lui en vouloir, non..Mais..Ca serait bien mieux dans un sens… ? »

Et bien dites donc ! Notre louloup n'est donc pas venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles – et déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la belle endormie prisonnière des griffes de Pompom. C'est quand même vexant !

« -Je vois. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? » Que je me renseigne, essayant d'adopter un ton très frais.

« -Euh…Et bien…C'est la fin de la journée. Lily est passée, il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle t'a laissé ses notes, un uniforme de rechange, la liste des devoirs à faire, les projets et aussi… »

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais connu de voix aussi apaisante. Même si j'ai bien envie de montrer mon amertume, mazette ! C'est bien impossible avec quelqu'un comme Remus. Il faut que je sois son amie – ou au moins sa petite amie, je saurais m'en contenter.

« -Hanita ? Tu vas mieux, au moins ? » Qu'il me demande. Et je ne sais pas s'il vient – enfin, Grands Dieux ! – de se rendre compte de son indélicatesse, ou s'il me demande ça parce que j'ai décroché son monologue depuis un bon moment déjà.

« -Euh…Oui… » Balbutié-je donc, au risque de passer pour une parfaite idiote – vous me direz, je ne fais que ça. En tout cas, si c'est ce qu'en pense Remus, ça a l'air de l'exciter vu le sourire radieux – un brin fatigué, comme toujours – qu'il m'envoie.

« -Au fait, tu as décidé de les garder longs, tes cheveux ? Ca te va très bien en tout cas. » Reprend-t-il, en couvrant la dite chevelure d'un regard appréciateur.

« -Quoi ! » Que je beugle, en me redressant d'un bond après analyse de la critique.

« -Euh ben… » Remus tâtonne sur ma table de chevet, pour tenter de me subtiliser quelque chose.

Mais c'est sans compter sur mon adresse stupéfiante – et ma modestie, surtout. J'ai donc chopé l'objet bien avant lui.

Et me voilà, stupéfiée, avec entre les mains un miroir au manche d'or, orné de diverses pierreries, vraiment très, très jolies…Mais le visage que la glace me renvoie est celui d'une jeune fille – bien que d'une beauté tout aussi renversante qu'avant, sinon plus, je suis forcée de l'admettre – aux cheveux toujours très fins et encore bien coiffés malgré mon sommeil. Le seul petit problème, en fait, c'est que mes cheveux soigneusement étudiés pour leur effet « garçonne irresponsable » atteignent aujourd'hui la hauteur de mes reins dans le genre « gente damoiselle à sauver. » Avec cette coupe, il y a trop d'harmonie, de calme et de douceur parfaite autour de mon visage. C'est de la tromperie capillaire et je suis contre ça ! Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que je sois blo… !

« -Non d'un pétard enflammé ! » Hurlé-je, tellement fort qu'on est sur de m'avoir entendu à Dumstrang – petit coucou à Viktor Krum, en passant.

« -Lupin ! Remus ! Oh, non de non ! » Je continue de gémir, tournant alors un visage affolé vers un maraudeur qui l'est tout autant. « Mazette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je suis défigurée ! »

« -Euh…Ben …Euh…Non ! » Commence Lupin, et je suis alors sûre qu'il est vraiment gêné, voir peiné, voir compatissant. « Je suis sûr que **_CA_** n'est pas dangereux. »

« -Dan…Dan-Dan-Dangereux ? » Que je bégaye, dans une parfaite imitation de Pettigrow manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. « Mais…Parce que **_CA_** pourrait être dangereux, en plus ! M'étouffer en dormant, ou un truc comme ça ! »

« -Ne dites pas de sottises ! » Intervient l'infirmière qui vient tout juste de se – s'incruster, si vous voulez mon avis – glisser dans la conversation. « Je vous ai moi-même examinée et **_TOUT CA_** ne présente aucun risque ! »

D'un air lugubre, je me tourne vers la psyché pour contempler le « ça » qui doit à présent énerver plus d'une personne, j'en suis sûre. Et ces diverses mèches couleur tantôt d'un tendre miel, tantôt d'un rouge flamboyant qui strient ma chevelure d'or tour à tour, me tirent une nouvelle fois un hoquet de stupeur.

J'ai toujours adoré le simpliste esthétique et la naturalité – capillaire, la plupart du temps. J'aimais me vanter de ma chevelure somptueuse, opulente, parfaite ; comme une héroïne de roman – je fais une fixette, je suis au courant, oui. Maintenant, pourtant, je n'ai qu'à me vanter d'avoir sur la tête diverses couleurs qui peuvent m'étouffer dans mon pieux. Quelle joie !

« -Refaite-les, vos examens. » Que je souffle à Pomfresh d'une toute petite voix. « Prenez tout votre temps, je ne sortirais pas d'ici. »

« -Une fois, vous ne voulez pas y mettre les pieds, l'autre vous ne voulez plus en sortir…Ah ! Ces français. Dites-moi plutôt qui vous a fait cela, ça ira plus vite. »

« -Euh…Personne. » Que je déclare, fermement. « C'est personne...Enfin, je sais pas qui c'est, quoi. »

Pompom me fait les gros yeux, scandalisée, regarde Remus, puis moi, et encore Remus, et encore moi – comment fait sa tête pour ne pas se dévisser ? – et finit par soupirer.

« -Bon. Partez, c'est bon, je vous assure que c'est inoffensif. A part une allure perpétuelle, je ne vois pas… » Déclare très calmement Mrs. Pomfresh. Elle examine mon cuir chevelu, les yeux plissés, et hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais seulement pas quand ça partira. »

Et elle se lève pour filer tranquillement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lupin, resté à côté de moi, se lève à son tour pour prendre mes affaires. Dans son geste, il m'effleure le petit doigt et je sens qu'on est – il m'a effleuré le petit doigt, Remus m'a effleuré le petit doigt ! – en totale – il m'a effleuré le p'tit doigt, quand même ! – connexion.

« -Au fait… » Qu'il commence, tandis que je me redresse déjà toute ouïe. « C'est très original comme …disons couleur de cheveux. – ma joie s'est envolée d'un coup, tiens – Mais personnellement, je trouve que ça te va très bien. »

Remus Lupin…**_Le_** Remus Lupin qui vient de **_m'effleurer le petit doigt_**, vient aussi de me dire qu'il trouve que ma coiffure est **_jolie_** ! Il trouve que ça me va bien ! Mon euphorie revient et c'est presque en bondissant jusqu'au plafond que je quitte mon lit pour me changer derrière son dos et le rejoindre. Toute occupée que je suis à savourer ma joie, je parcours l'infirmerie en silence, au côté de Remus. A la sortie, il s'arrête pour me laisser passer et murmure même :

« -Hanita…Je suis désolée, pour le, tu sais ? Le baiser ? de l'autre jour. Je voulais pas partir comme ça. »

Après un effleurement du petit doigt, comment voulez-vous penser à quelque chose d'aussi bassement matériel qu'une coupe de cheveux, un bisou foiré ou un ennemi intime à tabasser ?

« -Et euh…Hanita ? » Qu'il reprend, en regardant mon sourire approbateur.

« -Oui ? » Que je parviens à demander, battant candidement des cils et la voix pleine de douceur.

« -C'est quoi une « fic chaude ? » »

Joie et sourire s'envolent...

* * *

Toute fraîche et belle que j'étais le matin suivant, moi, très belle Hanita Mormegil, gambade gaiement dans les couleurs. Jupette, chemiser et robe de sorcier, j'affiche un grand sourire parce que…devinez quoi ! Je **ne** suis **pas** défigurée ! Et oui, Remus – ô, Remus ! – n'est pas le seul à trouver que ça me va bien, c'te coupe. Et donc je pète la forme ! Et ma côte de popularité aussi, je dois dire.

Donc, toute contente que j'étais, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle en chantonnant après une petite promenade matinale dans le parc. Quand soudain, que vois-je ? Lily ! **_Ma _**très chère Lily – qui ne me boude plus – acculée contre un mur, avec un certain Rosier qui la menace de son corps, son cuir et sa baguette ! Dans ces moments-là, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Réfléchir ? Grotesque ! Je fonce.

Seulement, c'est un peu plus difficile que prévu : Evan Rosier n'est finalement pas seul, quand on y regarde de près. Autour de lui, disposés en cercle dans un couloir des cachots, comme des vautours sont plantés Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malefoy – Wow ! qu'il est beau ! – Narcissa Black, Rodulphus Lestrange et un autre garçon brun, que je n'identifie pas.

Surprise comme je le suis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un :

« -Héééééééé ! »

Et tous les regards – ainsi que la majorité des baguettes, quelle chance ! – se tournent vers moi.

« -Mais quiiiiii, voilà ! » Lance la Bellatrix, avec un rictus de dérangée qu'elle seule sait faire, je suis sûre. « La traîtresse de sang-mêlé. »

Deuxième surprise de la journée, tiens donc ! C'est trop d'honneur. Je suis donc une « sang-mêlé » ? Merveilleux ! Ca facilitera la compréhension avec mon grand pote Lord Voldemort.

« -Comme c'est intéressant… » Ajoute Malefoy, en jetant un coup d'œil à ses copains.

J'ouvre la bouche, pour répliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me frôle la cuisse. Je jette donc un coup d'œil vers cette admirable partie de mon anatomie ; mais rien. Je redresse donc la tête pour jeter un regard mauvais aux Serpentards, qui doivent fantasmer à coups de sorts sur moi, vu leurs sourires moqueurs – à moins que ça ne soit pas eux et qu'ils se foutent de ma bouche ouverte sans parler.

Je jure qu'ils me le payeront, toute façon !

« -C'est ça, c'est super intéressant. » Que je siffle, moqueuse. « C'est pas que tu me fais chier…En fait, si. Vous me faites tous chier. Or, j'ai pas de temps et de bonne humeur à perdre avec des Mangemorts en couche-culotte. Relâche Evans tout de suite, Rosier, ou j'te fourre ma baguette au cul ! »

…

Mazette ! Je me suis un peu laissée déborder, je crois. Et vu les têtes indignées qu'ils tirent tous, leurs baguettes qui tremblent dans leur main, je ne sais pas si c'est une tellement bonne chose…

« -Parce que, en plus de trahir ta famille par ton sang souillé, tu fricote encore avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe ! » Rétorque le dit Rosier, la voix vibrante de colère, sans pourtant détourner sa baguette d'une Lily agacée autant qu'intimidée.

Jouons-la gangster sans peur ni reproches.

« -Et ben ouais, mon pote ! La mode Mangemort n'est pas universelle. Maintenant, je le répète pour la dernière fois : **_lâche_** Evans ! »

Baguette brandie – depuis quand je l'ai sortie, moi ? Je suis vraiment emportée dans le feu de l'action ! – et secouée à chacun de mes mots, je me la joue Malefoyenne question aura de suffisance et de confiance en soit. Tellement qu'il y a même quelques étincelles rougeoyantes qui jaillissent de ma baguette. Un peu plus et je m'embrasserais pour l'effet que je donne ! Ce que c'est bon d'être inconsciente…

« -C'est…C'est-C'est une Mormegil, tout de même ! » Bégaye le petit gars brun qui se tient en retrait. « On devrait… »

« -On est plus nombreux qu'elle. Même si c'est une Mormegil, on… »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Que je ricane, coupant Bellatrix. « On a peur que je vous refasse une démonstration de duel ? Toi qui aime tellement ça, Bellatrix, tu veux peut-être que je t'envoie un Doloris dans le… »

Alors que Bellatrix pâlissait déjà sous l'injure, un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre et Sirius, suivit de James et Remus – « Peter est peut-être mort, coincé dans les toilettes ? » que j'espère – surgisse tout près de moi.

« -Alors, Bella ? On a enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ? » Ricane Sirius, baguette brandie à son tour, à ma grande surprise.

Non mais je rêve ! Ils s'incrustent dans **_MON _**moment de gloire et en plus, Black fait comme si on était potes depuis l'an quarante. Il y a de l'extasie dans l'air, ou quoi ?

« -Maintenant, vous avez peut-être envie de vous en prendre à nous aussi ? » Demande James, avec un sourire bien prétentieux mais – loués soient les Saints Nénuphars – il n'a pas oublier la baguette pour ajouter à sa crédibilité.

Remus, quant à lui, s'est débrouillée pour brandir sa baguette juste sous le nez de Lucius Malefoy, qui pâlit encore plus que son teint ne le luit permet. Un mouvement et il s'embroche la narine sur le bâton !

Lily est aussi surprise que moi, apparemment. Elle ouvre la bouche et puis secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Les Serpentards resserrent d'ailleurs les rangs autour d'elle – doucement, quand même. Mais ça a le don de m'énerver et de me rendre plus inconsciente encore.

« -Bon, ça suffit ! » Que je beugle, prête à faire feu avec ma baguette. Mais on me coupe tout aussi rapidement :

« -Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, cela suffit ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, et cinq en moins pour Gryffondor. »

MacGonnagal vient de passer dans le couloir et de s'y attarder, bien sûr.

Les Serpentards, après un regard bien chargé de haine, se dispersent en direction des cachots-profonds et McGo nous regarde tous :

« -Votre cours de Métamorphose commence dans cinq minutes à peine. Rangez vos baguettes. Je ne tolèrerais pas de retard. »

Et elle s'en va, très rapidement, les lèvres sérieusement pincées.

Les Maraudeurs se concertent du regard, mais je les prends de vitesse. Je sautille déjà vers Lily – statue de marbre plus vraie que nature.

« -Ca aurait été beaucoup plus drôle si tu avais pu participer, Lily ! » Que je m'exclame, faussement déçue, sûre de la faire réagir de cette manière.

Et, en effet, elle me regarde, sourit et secoue la tête :

« -Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nita. Mais merci d'être venue m'aider, même si tu aurai pu être moins vulgaire… »

Elle se redresse, prend son sac au sol, passe devant les Maraudeurs en m'entraînant par le poignet.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle va s'en aller sans les remercier ?

On dirait pourtant que si. En gentille fille que je suis – et pour regarder Remus plus longtemps, aussi – je l'arrête, la retenant aussi par la manche.

« -Quoi ? Mais… » Commence-t-elle. Et puis elle se radoucit. « Ah…Oui…Merci à vous trois aussi. C'était…Sympa de votre part de venir nous aider…Euh, à plus tard, alors. »

Elle jette un petit regard à un James aux anges – je rêve ? elle rougit, là ? noooon, c'est pas vrai ? – avant de filer le long du couloir.

« -Yeaaah ! » S'exclame James. Et il me saute dessus, en prime. « Merci ! Merci, merci, Hanita ! C'est décidé, je t'adopte ! »

Le nez enfoncé dans le torse de James, les côtes broyées par ses bras, je peux pas vraiment répliquer. Mais c'est quoi, au juste, son histoire d'adoption ?

« -Et toi, Remus ? T'en dis quoi ? » Qu'il reprend, en relâchant un peu la pression. « On peut la prendre, on peut ? Dis, dis, dis, on peut ? »

Je tire une drôle de tête, je le sens, tandis que je tourne les yeux vers un Remus au sourire amusé qui fait mine de réfléchir.

« -Hum..Si on tient compte du fait que moi, je l'ai déjà adopté, de mon côté…Je pense que…C'est oui ! »

« -Ouais ! » Braille James, m'explosant les tympans. Et c'est reparti pour un tour de compression entre ses bras musclés. Il a l'air un peu plus court, ce séjour contre son torse, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il relâche déjà son étreinte pour se retourner. Se retourner vers le visage impassible de Sirius.

« -Et toi, Padhood ? » Dit-il. « Tu dis oui, hein ? S'illll teeee plaiiiit ! »

Le dit Padhood me fixe dans les yeux – je dirais même qu'il m'évalue – avant de grogner :

« -Je la supporterais… 'Bien obligé. »

James, une nouvelle fois, cri sa joie avant de me soulever dans les airs.

« -Bienvenu dans le monde des Maraudeurs, ma grande ! » Qu'il clame.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ait envie de hurler.


	7. Chapitre Sept,Ou une histoire de passage

_**BLA BLA :**_

Salut, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices. Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi, on va dire que ça peut aller : j'ai perdu mes derniers chapitres que j'avais pourtant écrit sur feuille afin d'éviter tout capotage informatique. Finalement, c'est bien moi qui déconne…

Ca m'énervait de réécrire un chapitre fraîchement écrit : je n'avais plus le même feeling, la même aware-titude…Enfin bref, je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel.

Voici tout de même mon chapitre sept ! Vous êtes contents, dîtes, dîtes, vous êtes contents hein ?

J'espère bien ! Sinon j'arrête :D Héhé…

C'était drôle, non ?

Sinon, remerciements à :

**Thealie :** Youhouuu Contente de te voir toujours là. J'ai été longue, j'espère que tu lira keumayme la suite éè !

Et ouééé ! Un Sirius légilimens, un Sirius super-puissant, un Sirius encore plus GRRRRRRR ! Je l'ayme même si c'est un bad-boy-sexy ici ! Héhé, merci en tout cas d'aimer mes idées farfelues. Espérons que je ne sois pas en panne !

BizOox :X

**Malicia-Moony :** hinhin, je suis PARTOUUUT ! Sache-le, lol ! Même si j'ai plus de reviews à certains endroits… ''

En tout cas, j'suis heureuse que tu me lise où que je sois ! ( Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu héhé… ) J'espère que t'aime ma fic ! (Quoi que ca doit être le cas si tu la lis.. oO ) BizOOX tout plein !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la revoyure, chers gens ! Ma fanfic hurle pour que je vous laisse la lire… éè

* * *

_**LADRUNCOLI**_

**_Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs._**

**Chapitre Septième ;**

**Ou une histoire de passages secrets.**

Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment était le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

Ne mentez pas, je le sais ! Chaque matin, au réveil, c'est la première chose à laquelle vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dortoir des filles de sixième année, à Gryffondor, c'est un endroit convivial, chaleureux. Les lits, au nombre de cinq, se succèdent avec un ordre rigoureux et le mien, près de la fenêtre, est le seul dont les draps ne sont pas impeccablement tirés. Des tables de nuit, à distance respectée, séparent les matelas et, dessus, on trouve des papiers d'emballe de sucrerie, des crèmes de nuit, des « Traités sur les créatures magiques en voie de disparition » et autres machins étranges. Les murs sont d'un rouge très pâle, ornés de cartes du monde magique, de posters de célébrités magiques et moldus, de poster de Quidditch, d'écharpes de Quidditch, de joueurs de Quidditch, et de photos magiques et moldus représentant les occupantes du dortoir dans diverses situations.

L'ensemble est plutôt original mais agréable, hein. Et ça fortifie la bonne ambiance qui règne habituellement dans la chambrée.

Vous comprendrez donc que, pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de la salle Commune des Gryffi où les Maraudeurs sont occupés à beugler et se faire courtiser, je suis montée vers le dortoir des filles. Pour penser – à des choses érotiques – pour lire – des choses érotiques – pour écrire – des choses érotiques – et fantasmer – sur Remus dans des poses érotiques.

Et donc, en refermant la porte du dortoir derrière moi, tout espoir de tranquillité s'envole lorsqu'une tornade rousse se jette directement sur moi.

Il est vingt trois heures.

Ca fait maintenant quatre heures entières que j'admire cette chambre dans ses moindres détails, quatre heures pour vous pondre cette admirable description des lieux et surtout, quatre heures à endurer les jérémiades de Lily.

Parce qu'il semblerait que, ce soir, la conscience de Lily se soit fait la malle au Guatemala – et j'avoue la comprendre en ce moment même. Ce soir, donc, c'est moi qui doit endosser ce rôle et écouter Lily débattre…De Potter.

Oui, quatre heures de James Potter. Alors, qui ne compatie pas à ma douleur, maintenant ?

« -Tu comprends ! On a parlé lui et moi, quand tu as pété ton câble – « à qui la faute, hein ? » Pensé-je – » Dit-elle. Suivi très vite de :

« -Il est pas bête, finalement. Il sait même tenir une conversation. »

« -Plutôt agréable son c…Euh, sa conversation, d'ailleurs ! »

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il me plaît, hein, attention ! »

« -Mais il est si dévoué ! Si noble ! Si brave ! »

« -Notre discussion était passionnante. Tu savais, toi, qu'il milite en faveur des droits des lycanthropes et autres hybrides ? Il s'intéresse même aux créatures magiques en voie d'extinction ! »

« -Bon…Il me plaît peut-être un peu…Ou alors beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Hanita ? »

Moi, tout occupée que je suis à me demander ce que c'est que cette tache sur le string de la colloc', je ne vois pas les posters s'agiter pour me prévenir du danger. Je me mange donc un coup de coussin en pleine face, tombant même à la renverse.

Lorsque je me redresse, c'est pour trouver la silhouette intimidante d'une rouquine boudeuse.

« -Hanita Mormegil…Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

Nouveau coup de coussin dans ma face, me faisant vaciller. Mais, habile comme je suis, c'était simplement une feinte – mais si ! Je vous jure ! – pour m'emparer d'un imposant polochon que je brandis férocement, en assénant un coup sur la tête de Lily qui recule. Elle m'envoie un coup, je pare, réplique en m'en mangeant un autre par la même occasion. Et alors que je prenais le risque de lever bien haut mes deux bras et mon traversin, Lily se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et soupire :

« -Nita…je sais plus quoi faire avec James Potter. »

Je reste ainsi, bloquée ; l'arme en l'air, méditant sur la réponse que je devrais donner. Vraiment, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour répondre à ce genre de question. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire, hein ? « T'inquiète pas, tu te mariera avec lui, il te fera un gosse et vous crèverez ! » Pas très diplomate, je crois bien.

« -Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui ? » Me redemande Lily, d'une toute petite voix – qui m'attendrie tout de suite tellement elle est kawaaaiiiiiii !

« -Ben écoute…Toute façon, si t'es pas amoureuse de lui aujourd'hui, tu le sera forcément l'année prochaine. » Réponds-je, de façon désinvolte.

Lily écarquille les yeux, me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Pourtant, j'ai pas vraiment gaffé. En tout cas, pas du tout comme auprès des Maraudeurs. Et puis tant pis ! Si elle m'interroge, je déballe tout, tout ! Tout !

« -Hanita…Tu es si….Désinvolte ! » Lily me coupe dans mes pensées en se relevant d'un bond, éclatant d'un rire clair par la même occasion ; un de ces rires qui vous filent la chair de poule tellement il est parfait. Et finalement, elle m'assène un violent coup de coussin sur la tête.

Le coup est tellement subit, soudain, que je recule, trébuche, roule sur une statuette à l'effigie de Sirius qui appartient à l'une de mes colloc', bat des bras, cri, pour finir par tomber dans l'armoire au fond du dortoir – tout au fond de l'armoire, près des chaussettes moisies si vous voulez mon avis.

Seulement, une fois bien remise de la chute, je me rends compte que les portes se sont refermées…Et surtout qu'elles ne se rouvrent pas.

- - - - -

Le château de Poudlard n'est pas connu pour être l'endroit le plus calme du monde. Cette fois-là, encore, alors que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis bien, bien longtemps et que Mrs Teigne pense être la seule à traîner dans les couloirs à des heures si incongrues, les oreilles attentives – et même les bouchées – peuvent entendre de puissants éclats de rire. Ceux-ci s'intensifient d'ailleurs du côté de la Tour Gryffondor.

Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Rien que Mrs Teigne ne puisse montrer à son cher maître, à part ces rires incessants. Qui cessent sur l'heure.

Long silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas un chat.

En parlant de chat…

Un long hurlement, un mugissement de bête mise à mort se répercute de mur en mur, poignant et strident surtout.

« -Ma chatte ! » Hurle Argus Rusard, loin, très loin dans ce château – plus tellement – endormi…

« -Oh ! Lala ! Ce sort, Moony ! Il était formidable. Magnifique ! Génial ! »

Dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors, c'est un James hilare qui jette sa cape d'invisibilité sur son épaule, se dévoilant lui et ses compagnons aux yeux des autres. Les dits comparses, qui rient tout autour, se dirigent d'un pas chancelant vers les dortoirs des garçons qu'ils ne partagent d'ailleurs qu'à trois.

« -J'ai toujours détesté cette chatte ! Maintenant, elle me paraît beaucoup plus sympathique…» Réplique Remus tout en entrant dans leurs quartiers.

Chacun se place devant son lit – en slalomant entre toutes les ordures qui jonchent le sol – et entreprend de se déshabiller – de façon lascive et soooo sexy !

« -Soirée mémorable, n'empêche. » Soupire Sirius, avec un sourire béa. « Quand les Serpentards se lèveront demain, ce sera la fête. Ces bombamousses sont tellement pratiques ! »

« -Ca tu peux le dire ! » Surenchérit James, tout en jetant son T-shirt sur le sol. « On les reconnaîtra à l'odeur pendant une bonne semaine. Pas moyen de représailles ! »

Le chien éclate de rire et même le lycanthrope esquisse un sourire indulgent.

« -Tout de même… » Dit-il d'ailleurs. « Pour Rogue… »

« -C'était un coup fabuleux ! » Sirius se laisse tomber en arrière, tout en coupant le début de sermon Lupinesque. « Un de nos meilleurs coups, même. »

« -Vraiment brillant ! Digne des Maraudeurs en fait. » Ajoute l'autre brun, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« -Ouais mais… » Retente Remus. « Vous vous acharnez vraiment contre lui et… »

« -Et il le mérite. » Grogne Sirius. « Sans regrets, pour moi ! »

James acquiesce, baille, déboucle sa ceinture. Remus, terminant tout juste d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama, se redresse l'air sérieux.

« -Et pour Hanita…Pas de regrets non plus, c'est ça ? » Dit-il.

Sirius se fige, l'air brièvement coupable. S'en suit un long silence à peine couper par le « Hé, hé. Ca chatouille… » d'un James Potter au caleçon orné de vifs d'or mobiles.

« -Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait exactement, c'est ça Moony ? » Demande finalement Sirius, en se redressant.

« -Exactement. »

« -Bon… » Black soupire, se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Vous savez qu'on m'a fait étudier la légilimancie ? Bon…Ben si je n'ai pas un niveau super fort, j'ai…Euh…Ben j'ai quand même essayé sur elle, quoi. »

James ne fixe plus son caleçon d'un air attendri. Il darde sur Sirius un regard effaré.

« -Tu déconnes, Patmol ? » Demande-t-il. « Ca va gâcher toutes mes chances avec Lily, ça ! »

« -Au début, j'ai pas réussi à voir quoi que ce soit ! » Continue Sirius, comme pour se justifier. « Mais j'ai insisté parce qu'elle est trop …Trop étrange comme fille. »

« -Chacun ses secrets. » Intervient le loup-garou, l'air très sagace.

« -Ben avec elle, il n'y a plus l'air d'en avoir, des secrets. J'ai réfléchi et… »

« -T'aurais surtout dû réfléchir à être moins con. » Bougonne James.

« -…Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente le coup. » Continue le jeune homme, en ignorant l'intervention de son ami. « Et j'ai vu des images, des souvenirs à elle je pense. Elle, dans une pièce en train de dessiner. Elle, qui lit. Et surtout, un livre avec une drôle d'écriture. Une écriture trop soignée, trop nette. On aurait dit un de ces livres moldu qu'on a vu en cours. Mais surtout…Il y avait écrit « Potter. » »

« -Elle écrit un livre sur moi ? » Soudain radoucit, James se redresse et sourit, la main enfouie subtilement dans ses cheveux. « Et bien…Très fan de moi, celle-ci. »

Remus se retient d'éclater de rire, alors que Sirius pousse un soupir – anormalement – agacé.

« -Peut-être, si tu veux. J'y avais pas pensé en fait, Prongs vu qu'elle te regarde pas tellement. Mais bon… Après, c'était un souvenir où elle était dans une classe, dans un coin, bien à l'écart. Et les autres personnes présentes lui envoyaient des drôles de regards. Elle avait l'air super triste. C'était bizarre et… »

« -Et ça t'a touché. Tu t'en veux et tu regrette, maintenant. » Complète Remus, compréhensif. Mais l'autre le regarde, dégoûté.

« -Non. » Il chasse l'idée d'un geste de la main, agacé. « Ce qui était bizarre, en fait, c'était qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge que maintenant. Ou alors un an de moins. En tout cas, elle avait toujours d'aussi gros ni…Enfin bref. »

James ricane, en braillant quelque « Oh-oh ! » bien senti tandis que l'air effaré de Remus se pose sur le Don-Juan Sirius. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge comme si de rien n'était, en repoussant les mains – coquines – de James.

« -Toujours est-il que, comme je le disais, ce qui est étrange…C'est qu'elle était dans une école moldue, les gars. Une école moldue. »

Suite à cette annonce, il y a un nouveau et long silence.

« -T'en es sûr ? » Demande alors James, complètement abasourdi. « T'es pas moldu alors peut-être que… »

« -Bien sûr qu'oui, j'en suis sûr. Pas de baguettes, pas de chaudron. Pas de plumes, pas de parchemins. Elle avait des bylo stille et des gros grimoires pleins de feuilles blanches avec des carrés. »

« -Et ben… » James réfléchit, regarde Remus qui a déjà commencé à faire les cents pas – la phase de réflexion est lancée.

« -Non… » Murmure celui-ci. « Son père et sa mère…Ah ! » S'exclame-t-il enfin.

« -Ouais ! » Surenchérit James. « Vu leur réputation, ils auraient pu la scolariser dans une école moldue et… »

« -Non. » Remus secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je… »

« -Ouais. » Le coupe Sirius. « Elle était trop âgée dans la vision. »

« -Peut-être que… » James soupire, se laisse tomber en arrière. « Non… »

« -Et oui ! Prongs, Moony, Hanita Mormegil est une menteuse. »

« -Arrête. » Soupire Remus. « Elle doit avoir ses raisons. »

« -Et pour agresser Peter, elle en a aussi, des raisons ! »

« -Sirius, s'il te plaît... »

« -Remus, par Merlin ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je croyais que tu n'accordais pas ta confiance facilement ! Que tu n'arrivais pas à le faire ! »

Sirius se lève d'un bond ; ses joues joliment pâles à présent rougies par la colère. Remus s'arrête également, face à lui, l'air grave et l'œil dur.

« -Et si je voulais accorder ma confiance ? Si je me sentais capable d'avoir confiance en Elle ? » Crache-t-il, le ton sec.

« -Alors c'est qu'elle aura bien mené sa merde ! » Hurle l'autre en retour.

Et, toujours sous le coup de la colère, il empoigne un livre qui traîne dans tout ce foutoir et le lance droit devant lui. Il va heurter une armoire qu'ils n'ont jamais utilisé et qui s'ouvre sous la violence du coup, révélant un étrange contenu :

Une jeune fille, vautrée de façon fort peu élégante ; un tas de vêtements – ou plutôt de sous-vêtements – pour unique trône. Elle relève d'ailleurs veux eux un visage emprunt d'une feinte innocence. C'est Hanita Mormegil.

« -Quelle chaleur, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demande-t-elle.

- - - - - -

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée coincée là-dedans. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais dans le dortoir des garçons ! Je m'étais assoupie, je crois, mais les Maraudeurs étant ce qu'ils sont, leur bruit m'a réveillée.

Et j'ai compris où j'étais - et surtout comment mes compagnes de dortoir réussissaient à obtenir des photo d'eux dans le plus simple appareil.

Bref, maintenant que j'ai éclairci ce grand mystère de la vie et que je me suis fait repérer, aussi, je pense qu'il est temps de partir.

« -Bon…Et bien… » Je profite de l'état de choc des trois garçons pour me relever et sortir de ce placard pourri. « Bonne nuit les gars. »

Et je pique un sprint vers la sortie, voulant éviter un interrogatoire musclé que je sens arriver d'ici. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur le rugby-man que Sirius doit avoir été dans une vie antérieure : il se jette sur moi et m'attrape par les genoux pour me plaquer ventre au sol. Sans tenir compte de mon hurlement à la mort, cela va de soit.

James, en bon copain, déblaye un fauteuil avant de le poser au beau milieu de la salle. Sirius m'y transporte facilement, en me soulevant par la taille. Quel délicieux contact, n'empêche…

Une fois affalée, je gigote pourtant. Sirius me fixe mais j'évite le regard : j'ai retenu la leçon, petit salopiot !

« -Bon. » Soupire Remus. « Comment tu as atterri ici, Hanita ? »

Je papillonne des yeux et lève un regard innocent vers le lycanthrope.

« -C'est pas moi ! C'est le placard du dortoir des filles qui… »

« -Filles ! » Me coupe James, en bondissant face à moi. « Ca marche dans les deux sens ? »

« -Euh… » Que je marmonne, en le regardant bien en face. « J'en sais rien et j'espère pas pour toi. » Terminé-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il marmonne quelque chose mais Sirius le coupe rapidement et l'éjecte d'un coup de hanche bien placé avant de venir prendre sa place face à moi.

« -Je suppose que t'as entendu et suivi toute la conversation. » Me dit-il, le regard noir.

Et rien que ce regard et cet air de dire « Je le savais bien ! » me redonnent du poil de la bête.

« -C'est sûr qu'avec les vocalises que tu viens de te taper, on a même du t'entendre au fin fond des campagnes. D'ailleurs, puisque tu la joues sincérité, la prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux très bien le faire en face ; sauf si tu t'appelles Roxane, bien-sûr. » ( Héhé, coup de délire, faut pas chercher..)

En ce moment, j'aime beaucoup ma façon de retourner la situation à mon avantage. Quoi qu'être bloquée dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs en leur présence n'est pas vraiment un avantage, en fait.

« -Tiens, c'est drôle. » Susurre Sirius, le regard douteusement mielleux. « Je me disais exactement la même chose. Alors réponds : qu'est-ce que tu nous veux. »

« -Rien. » Répliqué-je, l'air impassible. Sauf peut-être le cul de Remus… « Sauf peut-être l'amitié de Remus. »

« -La voilà repartie… » Grogne Black. « Amitié ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va faire ami-ami avec une fille de Mangemorts ? »

« -Je ne suis pas fille de Mangemorts ! Et tu t'es pas regardé, toi. Même ton frère est Mangemort !» Que je beugle, en me redressant d'un bond. Moi-même je m'étonne de toute la hargne et la sincérité que j'y ai mis. C'est sûr que je ne suis pas fille de Mangemorts mais quand même…

« -Qui es-tu, alors ? » La voix tranquille de Remus me ramène sur terre. Je détourne donc le regard d'un Sirius fulminant vers un Remus très à l'aise. Je le fixe, soupire et déclare malicieusement :

« -Si je vous le disais, je devrais vous tuer ensuite… »

Mais vu leur tête choquée/effarée/outrée, ils n'ont pas l'air de goûter la plaisanterie.

« -Si tu touche à un cheveux de… » Sirius s'enflamme encore plus que tout à l'heure, faisant mine de se dresser contre moi.

« -Oh, c'est bon, y'a prescription là. Arrête de faire une fixette sur la raclée que j'ai mis à un… « Maraudeurs ! » » Ricané-je, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. « D'ailleurs, où il est ? »

Les autres se fixent, regardant ensuite autour d'eux, déconcertés visiblement. O.K. Pas étonnant que ce lâche de rat se tourne vers la magie noire, finalement. Quoi que pas étonnant non plus qu'on le supporte pas…

« -Ah ! Je me souviens ! » S'exclame soudain James. « Il est à la bibliothèque. Pour le devoir de potions. »

« -Oui. Super logique. A la bibliothèque jusqu'à deux heures trente du matin. »

Nouveau silence. Ils me regardent en clignant des yeux, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'ils aient vu de leur vie.

Bon, d'accord. C'est peut-être bien le cas.

Enfin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin vu que Sirius se reprend vite et hurle déjà :

« -Tu veux nous séparer ! Tu invente des… »

« -La bibliothèque était fermée aujourd'hui. »

« -…Non ! Tu veux semer… » Tente-t-il de continuer, vaillamment.

« -Et Pettigrow vous demande toujours de l'aide. »

« -…Jamais ! C'est dans le but unique de nous… »

« -Il n'y serait jamais resté aussi longtemps, il aime trop vous suivre et jouer les groupies privilégiées. »

« -…Je refuse de te croire ! Tu… »

« -Je dis ce qui est. » Conclu-je, posément. « Maintenant, faudrait peut-être ouvrir les yeux. Remarque, avec une bande composée d'un mégalo décoiffé, d'un fils d'adhérents Mangemorts affligé de chaud-lapinisme congénital, un traître en plus ça change finalement pas grand chose… »

James se tourne vers moi, Sirius arrête de gesticuler. Ils me regardent tous deux, abasourdis. Ils doivent sûrement analyser ce que je viens de dire, en fait. Dieu que c'est bon de voir les méninges de Black chauffer à toute allure.

Tout doucement, je recule, sans trop trébucher et, arrivée en vue de la porte, je lance, claironnante :

« -Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à cacher des secrets ! Seulement, avec moi, ils sont toujours bien gardés et les miens, par contre, ils concernent l'avenir du monde tout entier. Pas question d'en savoir plus. Je suis un peu le cinquième élément, si vous voulez. Et…Au fait : joli, le caleçon, James. Je rapporterais tous ces détails à Lily ! »

Je bondis finalement hors du dortoir, alors que Sirius et James allaient se jeter sur moi. Remus éclate de rire tout en les suivant, il tente de calmer les menaces de mort qu'ils proclament à mon encontre.

Et, comme la pauvre dératée que je suis, me voilà à beugler en courrant n'importe où, jusqu'à jaillir hors de la Salle Commune. Qui sait, ils sont peut-être à mes trousses !

En tout cas, arrivée dans le couloir, je continue ma course en aveugle, en me prenant des murs parfois, mais sans jamais renoncer.

Je me rends compte que beugler comme une folle, quitte à alerter Rusard, ça me fait du bien. Quand c'est Peeves qui commence à me poursuivre et à me jeter des bombamousses, ça stoppe définitivement mon enthousiasme, par contre.

Et ça me force surtout à me réfugier dans un creux, derrière une tapisserie, tellement sombre que je vois rien du tout au début.

Le cœur battant, je me recoiffe, arrange mes vêtements – geste pri-mor-dia-les, vous en conviendrez – avant d'essayer d'avancer dans ce qui se trouve être un tunnel.

A peine ai-je esquissé deux pas et je heurte quelque chose.

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Par tous les Saints Nénuphars, pas ici !

« -Mazette ! »


	8. Chapitre Huit,Où l'on baillonne ferme!

**

* * *

**

**Excuse à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. Les cours me prennent un petit peu de temps et le – très gros – reste du temps est pris dans ma flemmardise. Que dire à part « PARDON Ô PEUPLE AIME ! » et espérer qu'il y ait encore un polynésien au fond de sa grotte pour lire les aventures folles de Ninita ? **

**Je vous aime, muuâââ éè !**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à finaliser et que je n'ai pas écrit avec autant de faciliter que les autres. Autant dire que j'ai de la perte de confiance et de rythme, là… **

* * *

_**LADRUNCOLI **_

_**Ou Hanita, Chasseuse de Maraudeurs.**_

**Chapitre Huitième ;**

**Où l'on bâillonne ferme !**

Trois heures cinquante-sept du matin.

En direct du passage secret derrière la tapisserie de la Nymphe nympho, moi, Hanita Mormegil, suis en train de me demander si mon cadavre pourrira ici – et dans ce cas là, combien de temps il faudra pour le retrouver.

Parce qu'après la crise cardiaque que Rogue m'a causée, je réalise tout de même que je suis dans un passage secret, caché aux yeux de tous, avec Rogue justement. Rogue, Serpentard armé d'une baguette magique et mangemort dans un futur proche ou même incessamment sous peu près – bref, bientôt, quoi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux effrayés tandis que lui, pique un fard.

« -Si tu te moque, je te tue. » Crache-t-il entre ses dents, le regard menaçant.

Me moquer ? Mais me moquer de quoi, mazette ! Je tiens à ma vie, moi. Je baisse les yeux, consternée par la stupidité d'un pseudo géni en potions et c'est alors que je **_vois._** Difficile de louper ça, d'ailleurs. Squelettique, blafard, presque imberbe, Severus Rogue ne porte rien d'autre qu'un caleçon gris. Mais il est si petit qu'il ressemble plutôt à un – Dieu ! – string.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ! » Que je beugle, tellement choquée que ma voix atteint des aigus désagréables.

« -Maraudeurs. Potion de répulsion. Aucun autre vêtement que celui-ci ne tient sur moi. » Marmonne-t-il.

Je le fixe, puis m'aperçois qu'il y a un chaudron derrière lui. La scène parfaite pour une mort douloureuse…

« -O.K. Je te laisse. » Que j'annonce, de façon naturelle – ou tout du moins, je l'espère.

« -Pour que t'ailles tout cafter ? Tu rêves. Tu restes ici. »

« -Ah ! Rogue… » Feins-je de soupirer. « Tu veux que je te jette un sort, ou quoi ? »

« -Sans baguette ? » Rétorque-t-il, avec un sourire d'une extrême suffisance.

« -Je t'écrase tout ton paquetage, si tu préfère. » Que je grogne, en fixant son – Dieu bis ! – slip.

« -Essaye donc. » Me réplique-t-il, en secouant sa baguette – magique, hein, pas que l'autre soit si magique que ça mais…enfin, on se comprend ? – sous mon nez. Ca reste tout de même convaincant.

On dirait bien que cette soirée « nullissime » se finit en beauté, tiens ! Je me laisse tombe en face du chaudron de Rogue, qui s'installe, lui aussi, face à moi et touille en gardant le silence.

Je sens d'ailleurs que s'il continue à se taire, je vais m'endormir. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce moment là… ? – Frisson. –

« -C'est quoi ? » Que je demande donc, en montrant la potion.

« -… » Aucune réponse. Gé-nial !

« -Ca sert à quoi ? » J'insiste.

« -A jouer du violon. » Réplique-t-il, on ne peut plus sarcastique et toujours sans daigner m'adresser un regard.

« -Pff…T'es con. »

« -Pas autant que toi. »

« -Superbe dialogue ! » Que je soupire, en étendant mes jambes.

« -Ben ferme-la. »

« -Non. »

Silence. Il ne semble rien avoir à répondre à ça, hinhin !

« -On m'a dit que tu détestais Black. » Je reprends, l'air très calme.

Il répond pas mais relève brièvement la tête avec l'air de me dire « On m'a dit que t'étais conne. »

Franchement, il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Je suis coriace, en plus d'être belle et intelligente.

« -Black est un gros con malin. Mais puisque je suis la meilleure, je vais réussir à gagner contre lui. Vous autres êtes trop faibles pour l'avoir. »

Severus Rogue n'a pas l'air de m'écouter, mais ça n'est pas grave. J'arrive à me tenir éveillée et c'est l'essentiel.

« -J'ai déjà fait courir la rumeur qu'il était impuissant, homo…Si c'est pas du pur géni, ça ! Ce type est tellement…Tellement….- ma conscience propose un retentissant « SEXY ! » que je m'oppose à formuler devant Rogue – C'est un gougea ! Il m'horripile ! » Dis-je donc. « Je me demande comment Remus le supporte alors qu'il pourrait m'avoir **_moi._** Pour James, c'est sûr qu'il a besoin d'une autre moitié de cerveau…En plus, ils sont tous les deux les personnes **_les plus prétentieuses_** que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Rogue relève subitement la tête et me fixe quelques longues secondes sans rien dire. Et puis il explose soudainement de rire – si l'on peut appeler ça « rire » - me coupant dans mon monologue. Je le fixe, yeux plissés et le soupçonne fortement d'avoir foutu de l'ectasie – ou autre substance étrange – dans sa potion. C'est pas possible autrement de le voir se tenir le ventre, hoqueter et articuler difficilement :

« -C'est le comble ! »

« -Hein ? » Répliqué-je, très intelligemment cela va de soit. Seveurs rit – ahem – encore avant de sourire – ahem ahem – et de souffler pour reprendre son masque froid.

« -Toi. Tu les trouves prétentieux ? D'accord, oui, bien. Mais tu vois, Mormegil…Toi-même, tu es à leur niveau. Il n'y a qu'à voir la difficulté que tu as eu pour entrer ici tellement ta tête est enflée ! »

Il me jette une œillade franchement moqueuse avant de se concentrer sur sa potion, en phase finale je présume.

Quant à moi, je touche ma tête tout en me demandant si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Moi ? Prétentieuse et arrogante ? Tout de même, je le saurais ! Et puis, c'est Rogue, un Serpentard , qui me parle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'écouterais. Je ne suis pas vaniteuse.

…

Ou alors presque pas.

« -Non mais vraiment ! C'est IN-CEN-SE ! » Que j'explose, en une parfaite imitation de Miss Delacour. « Pourquoi j'écouterais les reproches d'un pauvre **_kéké _**dans ton genre ! Mazette ! Tu vas me dire que toi, Serpentard imbu de son sang siiii pur et futur mangemort en puissance, tu n'es **_pas prétentieux_** ! Le comble, comme tu dis ! »

Rogue contemple toujours sa potion, puis finit par poser sa louche - ? – et braque finalement les yeux sur moi.

« -Mangemort, tu dis ? » Qu'il siffle, méchamment. « Si c'est le cas, tu es morte alors surveille tes paroles. »

« -Ca serait déjà plus crédible si tu avais des vêtements… » Je rétorque posément, bien qu'avec un regard méprisant.

Rogue pâlit et va pour se jeter sur moi mais je lui chope le bras rapidement, le bloquant dans son mouvement.

« -Tiens ! On va bien voir, maintenant…Elle est où la « Marque des Ténèbres ? » »

J'ouvre de grands yeux curieux et Rogue, surpris, en oubli de se débattre, me permettant ainsi de brandir fièrement son avant-bras en direction du feu sous le chaudron – pour mieux y voir.

« -Alors, alors…Hey ! Comment que… ? »

Son bras est maigre, pâle, normal quoi. Il n'y a rien – **_rien de rien du tout !_**

« -Mais…Mais où elle est passée ! Comment il vous appelle si vous l'avez pas ? »

Rogue me retire son bras que je tordais dans tous les sens – il est bien flexible, ce Rogue, c'est un atout – puis siffle :

« -Comment une Sang-Mêlé traîtresse à son rang peut-elle être au courant ? »

Drôle de détail qui m'a – encore une foutue fois et comme toujours – échappé sans le vouloir. Foutue impulsivité, foutue langue, foutue arrogance…Mazette !

« -Et bien...Euh… » Que je commence vaguement avant d'adopter un ton très professorale. « J'ai mes sources. »

Le Serpentard me fixe, l'air mauvais, avant de gronder :

« -Quelles **_sources_** ! »

« -J't'en pose des questions, moi ! » Silence. « Euh…Et puis d'où viennent les tiennes, hein ? De Voldy, Voldu, Voldemort ? » Je souris alors que sa mâchoire se contracte et qu'il serre les poings. « Ah non ! Pour toi, c'est « Le Seigneur des Ténèèèèèbres », pas vrai ? »

Un instant, il me fixe et je frissonne parce qu'on dirait bien qu'il va me tuer, désosser, déchiqueter et etc. Puis il se détourne pour puiser un verre de sa potion. Il boit ensuite tranquillement et je décide de m'accroupir face à lui, sentant le besoin de romanesque remonter.

« -Tu peux haïr ton père, haïr les autres, haïr les moldu et les pseudo « sang-de-bourbe » mais en te joignant à Voldemort, en tuant et torturant pour lui, c'est toi que tu finiras par haïr. Te laisse pas bouffer par ton amertume, ton besoin de vengeance ou ton ambition, Severus. Parce qu'on a toujours le choix, quoiqu'on puisse croire. Ne perds pas ton humanité, mazette ! Ne devient pas un nouveau Riddle ! »

Je suis plutôt fière de ma petite tirade et des effets qu'elle a eut sur Rogue. Il reste à me regarder, bouche-bée et nez crochu frémissant – d'excitation ? Mazette, faîtes que non ! – alors que la potion précédemment ingérée finit par agir.

« -T'as retrouvé tes vêtements. Salut, Rogue ! »

Et je quitte le passage, soucieuse et fière et méditative ; bien trop occupée à afficher un air d'héroïne torturée pour regarder devant et trop occupée donc pour éviter – éventuellement – de me casser la gueule.

Trop occupée en fait pour reconnaître dans le rat qui se tapit dans l'ombre, depuis mon arrivée, l'un de mes ennemis le plus honni.

…

« -Mormegil ? » Interroge Rogue. « T'es morte ? »

« -Nan…Mais ça va pas tarder… »

- - - - -

- - - - -

« -Non…S'il te plaît, rien qu'un peu… »

« -Arrête, ça suffit. Tu en as eu assez ! »

« -Mais…C'est trop bon, mmm…Juste un.. »

« -Stop ! Sors de ce fichu lit ! »

« -S'il te plaît. Et puis t'as qu'à profiter avec moi! »

« -Hanita, j'ai dit : arrête de dormir ! »

Je me redresse complètement dans mon plumard chéri, jetant un regard noir à Lily qui gâche toute la magie de ma grâce mat' du samedi.

« -Ca t'apprendra à sortir et aller faire n'importe quoi n'importe où ! Rester dehors toute la nuit et revenir débraillée ensuite…Jeunesse…Inconscience… »

Je n'entends pas vraiment la suite puisque Lily ronchonne dans ses pantoufles qu'elle tente vainement d'enfiler. Quant à moi, mon cher sommeil est gâché ! Je me lève donc, avec l'impression que Peter Pettigrow profiter de ce week-end pour jouer des claquettes à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Juste à imaginer ses bourrelets se dandiner, j'ai envie de vomir et me précipite vers la salle de bain.

Une bataille d'eau et des cheveux roux et blonds en moins plus tard, Lily et moi sommes dans le parc, où elle feuillette un magasine quelconque tandis que je comâte – ou plutôt agonise – à ses côtés, protégée par mon arbre favori : celui qui a de grosses branches.

« -J'ai maaalll… » Que je gémis.

« -Hum hum. Oh ! Regarde-moi cette jupe ! » Me réponds Lily.

« -Mais j'ai…maaaaaaaaaaaal et je m'ennuie ! »

« -Pas ma faute. »

« -Mais…Mais je m'ennuie ! »

« -Hinhin. »

« -T'as suivi des cours de mutisme avec Rogue, ou quoi ? »

« -Si ça t'amuse… » Que Lily grogne, en s'allongeant finalement sur le ventre pour lire tout à son confort.

Je soupire alors que de mon côté, je me suis redressée, toute image d'un Pettigrow en smoking disparue. Je regarde un peu partout, sentant ma crise de manque d'intérêt faire surface. Heureusement, la simple vue d'un certain Remus – à moins que ça ne soit Sirius à ses côtés ? – avançant cheveux au vent, me soulage et me distrait. S'il pleuvait et que son T-shirt noir – Remus est en chemise, lui, non ? – se trempait, collant à son corps…Fiou ! Fait chaud, d'un coup ?

« -Lily ! Les Maraudeurs sont pas loin… »

« -Oui, oui. Moi aussi ! » Me répond-t-elle, en agitant son pied menu, emprisonné dans un soulier de cuir – la grande coquine !

« -Il y a James aussi, donc… » Je reprends, sur un ton taquin et avec un grand sourire.

« -Ouais, ouais. C'est très bien pour Potter… »

« -Tiens, il regarde par ici ! » Et mon regard est fixé sur Lily, cette barje qui prête aucune attention à ce que je lui dis et qui comprend donc rien à ce que je baragouine.

« -O.K, cool… » Qu'elle répond, toujours très vague.

« -Il regarde tes fesses, Lilikins ! Il doit fantasmer gravement ! »

Je me protège de mes bras, prête à essuyer un ouragan roux finalement réveillé – et Remus viendrait alors me sauver, et nous gambaderions tous deux dans…Ahem.

« -Il n'a plus besoin d'imaginer maintenant… » Déclara contre toute attente Lily, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Je marque une pause, histoire de bien imprégner ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et puis me voici qui beugle :

« -Quoi ? Tu as… ! » Et avant d'avoir pu finir, la rouquine m'a déjà bâillonnée en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet et en tournant sur elle-même. Nous voilà revenues au sol et elle me jette un regard Serpentardesque avant de libérer ma sublime bouche pulpeuse.

« -Tu as quoi ? » Que je répète, en murmurant cette fois.

« -Gnîîîîh. » Marmonne Lily, en se tortillant comme une gamine. Seulement, ça ne marche pas avec moi parce que je suis spécialiste dans l'art des expressions attendrissantes. Il faut au moins ça pour s'en sortir avec sa mère quand on est Hanita Mormegil.

« -Lily, avoue, ou je vais directement tout demander à James. »

Lily tente de me jouer le ô combien célèbre numéro des lèvres tremblantes d'émotion en mouillant ses yeux de fausses larmes brillantes. Mais je reste insensible à ça aussi – tout de même, je suis **_Hanita_**, moi.

« -Bon, d'accord. » Soupire finalement Lily, toute trace de larme miraculeusement envolée. « J'ai pas fait coulé mon rimmel ? Non ? C'est bien. Bon, avec James…Ben…C'était en fin de cinquième année. Cuvée magnifique ! Les Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et des Quatre Maisons. Oui, oui, je t'assure ! Je rattrapais toujours les points que les Maraudeurs perdaient, j'étais géniale sans vouloir me vanter. Je me rappelle de la fois où ils avaient… » Lily s'arrête sous mon regard insistant puis reprend. « Enfin bref. On faisait la fête, parce qu'on était les meilleurs. C'était une superbe fête, d'ailleurs. De la bonne musique, une salle commune accueillante, les gosses avaient été renvoyés et enfermés dans leurs dortoirs, t'imagines le rêve ? Bon, là, t'as les Maraudeurs qu'arrivent, qui gueulent, qui dandinent en ramenant de la bouffe et des boissons non-alcoolisées soi-disant. Et moi, je savais pas, tout le monde s'amusait, moi aussi…J'ai pas fait attention, j'm'amusais trop, j'ai bu plus que de raison. Et puis…Bam ! J'me suis réveillée en string dans le lit de James Potter. »

Je manque faire une crise cardiaque. La main sur le cœur, je jette un regard soupçonneux à James qui discute avec Sirius, plus loin, avant de serrer Lily dans mes bras.

« -Et euh…Vous avez… ? »

« -Bien sûr que non ! » Nie Lily, en soupirant quand je l'enlace. « Enfin, j'ai rien senti et je me souviens de rien, oui bon, d'accord…Mais je crois bien que non ! »

« -Et comment tu peux savoir, hein ? En être sure ? » Que je demande, sourcils froncés, en envisageant déjà toutes sortes de technique empruntées aux « Experts. © »

« -Parce qu'il était complètement mort sur moi et qu'il avait encore son caleçon. Mal-mis, oui, c'est vrai qu'on voyait un peu de sa… »

« -Quoi ! » Que je la coupe. « Mais comment est-ce que tu peux vivre avec ça ! »

Je me redresse, complètement affolée d'être – il semblerait – la seule vierge des sixième année de Gryffondor. Et alors que je me relève pour aller noyer mon chagrin dans le « jus de citrouille façon Maraudeurs » en espérant être saoule et rencontrer un Remus bien fin lui aussi, Lily se relève à son tour.

« -Hanita ? Reste là. Où tu vas comme ça ? Va pas voir Potter ! » Qu'elle s'écrie, affolée.

Et voilà-t-il pas cette idiote effrayée qui me lance un jambes-en-coton mal-servi, qui atteint ma chevelure de rêve déjà trop maintes fois malmenée. Mes cheveux dressés sur ma tête, je soupire et me résigne à retourner voir ma grande amie, la meilleure de toute même : Mrs Pomfresh.

- - - - -

- - - - -

Beaux, grands, musclés, quatre jeunes hommes – ah non, c'est trois – trois beaux jeunes hommes, donc, s'installent sous un être, lamentablement suivis par une chose ronde et mal fagotée : un Peter Pettigrow qu'ils tiennent à distance grâce à leur prestance rayonnante.

« -Ah ! » S'exclame James, à peine installée.

Et du bout de l'index, il pointe deux silhouettes assises un peu plus loin ; deux silhouettes féminines, vêtues de jupette et de jean.

« -La jupette en daim bordeau, c'est Lily ! Elle a mis **_LES_** bottes. Oooohhhh…Sirius, soutiens-moi, je me sens faible ! »

Sirius, bon prince et bon camarade, soutient donc un James qui tourne de l'œil, tout en jetant lui-même un regard.

« -Ah oui. La tenue de Evans. » Constate un Lupin navré, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu en direction de Sirius.

« -L'une des tenues préférée de notre Corny ! » Acquiesce le brun avec un hochement de tête et un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. « Tellement adorée qu'on en vient parfois à douter de sa sexualité… »

( **n.d.a** : Peter ricane, les autres lui jettent des regards désolés, Peter chiale. )

Ces mots à peine prononcés, James Potter se redresse avec un air viril et se passant automatiquement une main dans les cheveux.

« -Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu ? » Chuchote-t-il du bout des lèvres et Sirius et Remus à ses côtés se lancent des regards entendus.

« -Elle ne sait même pas que tu es là. » Explique Sirius, avec un sourire si innocent qu'il n'est pas Blackien. « Elle s'en fiche même complètement ! » Ajoute-t-il.

A ses côtés, James esquisse une moue boudeuse en tournant un regard noir vers ses comparses.

« -Trop gentil de ta part, Sir ! » Qu'il grogne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer une nouvelle fois Lily Evans – ou plus spécialement une partie tout en courbes de son anatomie.

« -James, tu vas bientôt baver si tu continues… » Le prévient gentiment Remus, en s'autorisant un rapide regard en direction des deux jeunes filles – viles tentatrices !

« -Ou pire : la Mormegil qui est avec elle va croire soit croire que tu la mate, soit elle caftera. »

( **n.d.a** : Peter retente une apparition en riant. L'auteur lui casse les dents. )

« -Y'a rien à cafter. » Grogne James, en regardant Padfoot de nouveau.

« -Alors il reste la première proposition. »

James hausse les épaules, essuie quelques gouttes de bave qui coulent le long de son menton avant de reporter son regard – vicieusement – énamouré sur les longues jambes blanches de sa rouquine adulée.

« -Elle n'est pas laide. » Déclare alors Remus, sortant son nez des notes dans lesquelles il s'était fourré.

« -Bien sûr que non ! Lily est sexy, même. Mais je t'autorise pas à… ! »

« -Relax, Cornedrue. Je parle de Hanita. »

« -Mormegil ! » Grogne Sirius, en détournant le regard d'une jeune fille à qui il offrait son célèbre jeu de sourcils séducteur, qui – horriblement frustrée – éclate en sanglots et sauts hystériques dans l'ignorance de tous.

« -Non. Merlin, voyons ! Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie, la Mormegil ! » Soupire Remus en raturant quelques phrases d'un air absolument concentré – et, est-il besoin de le préciser, sexy ?

« -Ouais…Elle le serait effectivement si elle n'avait pas le mot « TRAITRESSE » tatoué en pleine figure ! »

« -Sirius, tu vas pas recommencer… »

« -Non, non. C'est bon. Je préviens juste, moi. Tiens, elle cafte à Lily, là, je crois. Et après, je raconte n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas Moony ? »

Remus lance un regard agacé à son camarade, mais dès que celui-ci a le dos tourné, il lève instantanément le regard en direction des jeunes filles.

Et effectivement, Hanita parle tout en leur jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. De son côté, James semble avoir récupéré un morceau de cerveau.

« -C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange, cette fille, Remus. » Qu'il déclare, en prenant une pose de penseur qui, bien évidemment, ne lui sied pas du tout.

« -Moi aussi je le suis et pourtant… ! »

« -Pourtant tu n'es pas tombé au beau milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard on ne sait comment en braillant le nom d'un mec – peut-être super sexy – mais que t'es sensée ne pas connaître. » Coupe Sirius, en jaillissant entre ses potes.

« -Et alors ? A ce moment là, tout ce que vous aviez à dire c'est qu'elle avait de sacrés…Hé ! Regardez ! »

Trois magnifiques têtes se tournent alors en une et même direction : celle d'une jeune fille rousse jetant un sort à une autre, aux étranges cheveux plein de couleur.

« -Alors ! Tu vois ? » S'exclame Sirius, en regardant Hanita regagner à grands pas le château. « J'avais raison hier quand… »

« -Quand tu as beuglé sur Hanita au risque de réveiller tout le château ? » Rétorque sèchement Remus.

« -Mais Remus ! Elle connaît **_nos_** secrets !… Couché Corny. »

Sirius rattrape d'une main un James qui bave, à quatre pattes carrément, derrière une Lily qui rejoint le château à son tour.

« -Peut-être mais… »

« -Pas de peut-être. C'est sûr et certain. Et c'est dangereux pour toi, Remus. »

- - - - -

- - - - -

Finalement, je vais rapidement égaler Harry Potter dans le nombre de séjour à l'infirmerie. Mrs. Pomfresh va rapidement se prendre pour ma mère tellement je squatte ses lits. Carrément allaitée aux potions la gamine !

Enfin, du moment que Pompom redonne à mon teint tout son éclat et sa splendeur d'avant, je dis pas non.

En prime, elle a réussi à redonner à mes cheveux leur aspect – presque – précédent : fini les couleurs gerbées comme le déjeuner de Pettigrow ! Ma blondeur étincelante est revenue même si j'ai décidé de garder cheveux très longs – pour le charme prudien.

Toute joyeuse, donc, je rejoins Lily qui traîne à la bibliothèque pour je ne sais quoi en potions.

Il m'est facile de trouver une tête rousse, nez plongé dans un bouquin jusqu'à presque y disparaître. Elle prend des notes en même temps – sans que je comprenne comment elle fait. Et moi je viens donc casser l'ambiance studieuse en me laissant tomber avec toute ma grâce sur une chaise – qui grince horriblement – en face d'elle. Elle relève ses grands yeux verts sur moi.

« -Tiens. La prétentieuse… » Marmonne-t-elle, et pas d'une façon franchement hilarante, camarades.

« -Euh… » Je réponds en regardant autour. « Rogue est passé par ici ? »

« -Non, non. Personne n'est venu m'énerver à part toi. »

Elle me lance, en plus de son ton sec, un regard bien froid, bien noir, bien méchant.

« -T'es jalouse de ma chevelure de nouveau blonde ? »

« -Non. » Tranche-t-elle, catégorique – mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'est secrètement. « Je suis jalouse des secrets que tu semble partager avec les Maraudeurs ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Comment est-elle au courant – alors que je ne le suis pas moi-même ?

« -Quels secrets ? » Que je demande donc sur un ton de parfaite désinvolture.

« -Quels secrets ? » Ricane-t-elle, et je vous assure que c'est pas bon une Gryffondor qui ricane. « Quels secrets ? Oh ! Arrête, hein. Je les ai entendu. Tout Gryffondor vous a d'ailleurs entendu, paraît-il ! Et **_Potter_** a le droit de savoir, mais pas **moi** ? Je suis quand même une bonne copine, non ? On traîne beaucoup ensemble ! Je suis préfète ! Et je t'ai prêté mes cours et **_mes vêtements_** ! »

L'argument qui fait toujours flancher, c'est bien les fringues. Il faut donc comprendre que je me sente piégée. Lèvres tremblantes, je jette des regards rapides partout autour avant de m'avachir sur la table.

« -Bon…Oui, j'ai des secrets. Mais ils ne les connaissent pas ! » Beuglé-je, la tête soudain redressée.

« -Et c'est un problème que tu vas régler tout de suite, Hanita. »

Lily – tout comme moi – ouvre des yeux grands comme des Souaffles. Parce que malgré ma vérification énergique, Remus Lupin a réussi à s'infiltrer dans notre carré V.I.P. Il est assis – ou plutôt perché de façon à m'aguicher – sur un coin de notre table avec un sourire ultra-bright du genre publicité pour Colgate Blancheur.

Col de chemise ouvert. Cheveux ébouriffés.

Je comprends que Lily soit choquée. Peut-être que ça l'ébranle tellement qu'elle en oublie James.

« -Hanita ? Ohé ? »

Pas aussi choquée par cette vision – Godric m'en soit témoin – érotiquement éblouissante, Lily me secoue depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

« -Quoi ? » Demandé-je finalement, tournant mon regard énamouré vers elle. Elle tire tout de suite une drôle de tronche.

« -Euh… »

« -On aimerait donc que tu nous fasses part de tes secrets. » L'interrompt Remus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rendre à mes yeux leur taille initiale que mes mirettes s'écarquillent une nouvelle fois.

« -Mais non. Si je révèle mes secrets… – long silence plein de suspense – ils ne seront plus secrets, mazette ! »

Remus et Lily se concertent du regard avant que l'un ne me soulève dans ses bras et l'autre me bâillonne, me conduisant tous deux dans un coin reculé de la salle, derrière une étagère de gros grimoires de potions.

Remus me lâche sans me lâcher vraiment : il maintient mes bras tout en soufflant :

« -Je ne le supporterais plus longtemps, Hanita. Et t'as bien vu que Sirius dépasse déjà ses limites… »

Il me relâche enfin, Lily aussi, et ils reculent tous deux.

Mazette !je sens que j'halète. Je vois trouble ! Je suffoque ! Le souffle de ma vie s'envole dans cette biblio sordide au milieu de relent d'odeur de livres moisis.

« -D'accord. Je balance tout ! » Que je hoquète, me laissant tomber au sol.

« -Hum…Hanita…Si tu préfère ne rie dire, je comprendrais. » Marmonne Lily, se sentant sûrement coupable – et il y a de quoi ! Enlèvement plus séquestration, ça va chercher loin !

« -En fait non, je ne comprendrais pas. » Qu'elle réplique, en me voyant esquisser un mouvement pour me redresser.

Remus me jette un regard pénétrant et franchement déstabilisant, attendant que je commence.

« -Je suis française… » Que je commence donc, en soupirant.

« -Ca, on le savait déjà. » Marmonne Lily.

« -Je viens de Provence. Je suis au **_lycée_**. Un lycée, c'est moldu, hein. Je suis moldue, d'accord ? Et chez moi, on est en 2005 (**n.d.a** : 2006 peut-être au jour posté…) ! »

Il me reste à relever lentement les yeux pour me confronter à leurs regards perdus puis consternés puis compatissants.

Ou peut-être pas.

« -Hum…Nita, si tu veux rien avouer, trouve au moins une meilleure excuse. » Soupire Lily, franchement agacée bien qu'elle tente de le cacher derrière un sourire petit.

« -Non mais tu déconnes ! Je me fais plaquer sur tous les murs de Poudlard depuis que je suis arrivée ici, on me secoue comme de l'Orangina et on me prend pour une futur mangemorte avant de me séquestrer dans un coin puant d'une **_bibliothèque_** pourrie…Et tu crois que je vais continuer à débiter des conneries alors que je suis couverte de bleus sur chaque parcelle de mon pauvre corps ! »

Remus me regarde, franchement surpris tandis que Lily soupire et se pencher vers moi qui me laisse retomber sur le sol.

« -Bon…Alors raconte-moi ce qui est si secret et pourquoi ça excite Sirius ! »

Excite Sirius ? Oh, mais c'est coquin, ça…

« -Je viens de te le dire Lily ! » Que je réponds, avec un air de sérieux très peu Mormegilien. « Je suis moldue et… »

« -Oh ! Tu n'es pas drôle, Mormegil. Et pourtant, j'ai un humour assez large ! »

Lily me jette un regard courroucé avant de partir rechercher ses affaires en marmonnant contre « les blondes qui se croient vraiment tout permis. »

Or puisque je suis redevenue une pure blonde – et j'interdis les blagues douteuses là-dessus – je crois me douter que c'est de moi dont elle parle. Voilà pourquoi je me lève d'un bond, prête à la poursuivre tout en clamant :

« -Et ben vas-y ! Barre-toi ! Et boude-moi si tu veux, tant qu'on y est, hein ! Je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante, mazette ! Moi je vais vivre d'amour et d'eau fr… ! »

Mais avant d'avoir pu terminer ma phrase, Remus m'attrape par le bras, me bâillonne – comme semble l'être le thème de la journée – et me tire dans un recoin sombre, à peine effleuré par la lueur des candélabres.

« -Tais-toi. » M'ordonne-t-il, pas très galamment d'ailleurs. « Mrs. Pince se dirige de notre côté. »

Et effectivement, moins d'une seconde plus tard, je vois la tête de vautour de la bibliothécaire – et son corps avec – s'arrêter au niveau de notre rangée et scruter les moindres recoins. Seulement, vu que je profite de l'occasion pour me serrer un maximum contre Remus et le renifler et le peloter discrètement, elle ne trouve rien. Insatisfaite, je la vois repartir en direction de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque – et je peux même imaginer la bande son des « Dents de la mer ( ©®….) » qui la précède lorsqu'elle se jette sur les étudiants.

« -Maintenant, explique-moi. »

Je relève la tête. Remus m'observe, sérieux et ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes pour respirer. Je l'embrasse ? C'est un cadre hautement sentimentale, tout de même. On pourrait même appeler ça « Les bécotages de jeunesse d'Hanita : scène de la bibliothèque avec un loup-garou. »

« -Dis-moi ce que tu sais exactement. » Me souffle-t-il encore.

Son haleine, longuement inhalée – tiens ? il a mangé du chocolat ? – m'arrache un frisson. Oh, mazette ! Comment résister ?

« -Je sais…Euh…Pour…Ton petit problème mensuel. »

Je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux. Il est vrai que c'est très mal formulé, ça a plutôt l'air de sous-entendre « je sais que tu es un travesti. » Mais je n'allais pas dire ça directement !

« -Tu sais vraiment pour ma lycanthropie alors…Et tu sais pour… ? » Il esquisse un geste pour désigner les bois sur la tête d'un cerf – du moins je présume, sinon je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

« -Je sais également pour James, Sirius, Pettigrow… » Que je marmonne, dérivant mon regard vers son col mal boutonné.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre exactement ? » Demande-t-il, visiblement las – de ne pas pouvoir céder à ses pulsions sexuelles en ma présence comme moi en la sienne ?

« -Je sais…Pour la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur, le talent vraiment bien caché de « Peter », vos avenirs, vos erreurs dans les grandes lignes…Je sais pour Voldemort, pour une prophétie, pour tout et rien et pour le parfum que tu mets. C'est l'Odyssée, non ? »

Remus me lâche un petit sourire, en croyant sûrement que je blague – du moins sur la fin. Mais – devinez quoi ? – ce n'est évidemment pas le cas.

« -Bon…Et comment tu sais ? Ne me dis pas que tu utilises véritablement le passage secret dans l'armoire pour nous espionner ? »

Non, mais ça devient tentant…

« -Non ! – et j'ajoute à cela une mine choquée – Je…Je l'ai déjà dit. Chez moi, on est en 2005 ! Je ne suis pas sorcière, je ne suis pas fille de Mangemorts non plus. Je mène une petite vie banale en Provence, dans un petit village pommé. Et à mon époque ou dimension – c'est comme tu veux – Harry Potter est un livre à succès…Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? C'est le fait que je lise pas un bouquin « hautement philosophique » qui te chiffonne ? »

« -Non, non. C'est juste…Un livre ? »

« -Ben oui, un livre. Vous étiez bien sensé ne pas exister, tout comme la magie ! » Que je rétorque, presque comme une accusation.

« -Hum…D'accord. Donc tu connais notre avenir…A tous ? » Demande-t-il.

Et ça se voit bien sur le visage de ce grand coquin qu'il meurt d'envie que je déballe tout.

« -Dans les grandes lignes, oui. »

« -Oh…Mais James ne s'appelle pas Harry ! ( **n.d.a** : Brillant…) Alors comment tu as pu nous reconnaître si nos noms sont pas fidèlement restitués dans le livre ? » Fait-il, avec une franche curiosité.

« -Oh ! Ca ! » Que je m'exclame avec désinvolture. « Harry est le héros et le fils de James. Ses parents sont morts donc pas de jaloux et… »

« -Comment ça, **_morts _**! » Explose Remus.

J'ai bien envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons d'être mort. Sauf que Mrs. Pince nous tombe dessus avec son cri de guerre cent fois ressorti : « Dehors ! »

- - - - -

- - - - -

La porte du dortoir masculin des Gryffondor s'ouvrit sur un visage séduisant – et un corps qui l'était tout autant – bien que fatigué.

« -Ben, Moony ? » La voix de James, curieuse, tira Remus de ses pensées. « Où t'étais, toi ? »

« -Par-ci, par-là… A la bibliothèque, surtout. »

Remus soupire alors qu'il s'étale sur son matelas avec très peu de grâce. James ne tarde pas à se tourner de côté pour l'observer, couché sur le flanc à la mode mannequin.

« -Ah ! T'étais avec Peter ? » Demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter sur le fait que Remus semble sur le point de s'endormir.

« -Hem… ? Peter ? Na, na. Pas de Peter à la bibliothèque. » Marmonne Moony, en baillant. « J'ai passé la soirée avec Hanita, moi. »

« -Ooooohhhh… » Ricane James, en jetant un oreiller sur la tête du lycanthrope.

Plus loin de là, rampant comme le rat qu'il est, Peter Pettigrow larmoie et se traîne vers une cheminée ( **n.d.a** Immolation volontaire ? Je peux aider ? )

« -Mais…Mais… »

« -Pettigrow, enfant de – espèce très en vogue en ce moment – ! »

« -Mais, je… »

« -Endoloris ! »

Le dialogue se poursuit entrecoupés par quelques cris perçants – qui aurait déjà du ameuter plus la moitié de la population de Poudlard.

« -Encore une fois… »

« -Elle n'a rien d'autre que… »

« -Que ! »

« -Qu'il ne devait pas devenir comme un Riddle. »

« -Wortmail, langue de – espèce toujours très en vogue en ce moment – ! Mais, attends…Oooohhh… »

Et en écho, dans un couloir lointain, Hanita glapit lorsqu'un bras inattendu l'entoure et la traîne de force dans un recoin obscur du château.


	9. Chapter Neuf Ou les joies de la HauteS

O.K. Deux ans d'absence (peut-être même plus.) Je n'ai aucune excuses. Vraiment. Si vous voulez vraiment des « raisons, » et bien : je suis une grosse faignante, je lis plus que je n'écris et surtout, je ne suis plus drôle. Sérieusement, vous allez le voir très vite. Ce chapitre est tristement banal. Désolée, je vais tenté de me reprendre et de m'Hanitaïser. Espérons que ça revienne...  
P.S : comme dit sur mon blog, vous pouvez aussi vous en prendre à ma beta. Elle a mis 150 ans avant de me corriger ce chapitre.  
P.P.S : vraiment, je m'excuse. éè  
P.P.PS : je relis un peu ce que j'ai écris…Et OHMYGOD les fautes !! Et OHMYGOD mais je suis pas drôle !  
Ça me choque toujours autant que des gens aiment ce que j'écris…alors je remercie encore une fois les reviewers. La reviewee est très heureuse. :)

**LADRUNCOLI  
**_**Ou Hanita Chasseuse De Maraudeurs.**_**  
**

**Chapitre Neuf **;  
_**Ou les joies de la Haute-Société-Serpentarde.**_

On peut dire que je suis arrivée ici sans vraiment le vouloir – bon, peut-être inconsciemment, dans mon subconscient silencieux – et sans rien demander à personne – à par peut-être à Sirius, mais il a déçu mes attentes. J'ai jamais dit être la plus intelligente des femmes – fille, adolescente, presqu'adulte – du monde…enfin pas toujours, pas tout le temps. Et même si j'en suis intimement convaincue, je veux bien laisser les autres me trouver idiote ; je suis gentille comme ça, moi.

Pourtant, on attend toujours quelque chose de moi. Y'a qu'à voir Remus et sa demande de « vérité complète et précise ». Cet irresponsable ne connaît pas le sens du mot « secret » ou même « vie privée. » Est-ce que je me mêle de la sienne, moi ?

[…

Oui, bref ! Reprenons.

La situation était embarrassante, carrément angoissante. Pince et ses quelques rides en moins, nous étant tombées dessus, cri et gesticulation inclus, nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, mon Loup-Loup et moi, nous regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ou plutôt : lui, tentant d'attraper mon – toujours magnifique mais fuyant – regard.

-Ecoute.

J'écoute, oui.

-Ecoute, me répète Remus – et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, parce que je le dévore des yeux, lui dévoue toute mon attention.

-Je comprends qu'on questionne trop ta vie privée, continue-t-il. Mais avant qu'il puisse aller très loin, je m'offusque :

-Tu m'étonne ! J'ai jamais vu des fouines pareilles. Enfin si, en seconde, y'avait un gars avec un nez é-norme ! Et il avait cette sale manie de…

Remus me jette un regard fatigué – peut-être même exaspéré, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Mumus d'être exaspéré, si ?

-Oui, je comprends qu'on fouille trop dans ta vie.

-Dans ma vie ? Tu veux plutôt dire que vous fouillez partout ! C'est devenu votre passe-temps favori, on dirait ! J'm'étonne encore de pas vous trouver en planque dans mon dortoir, plein raid dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. A moins que vous gardiez ça pour plus tard…L'un de vous m'attire à l'écart, les autres font une descente---

-Mais bon sang, tais-toi un peu ! s'exclame Remus. Et rien que ses joues rougies de colère, son souffle court et ses sourcils froncés – frustration, agacement, que sais-je ! Il en reste terriblement séduisant, je pense que vous le saviez – me font taire.

-Hanita, on est peut-être trop curieux et trop brusque, mais quand on a une nana –Glups ! Je manque de m'étouffer ! – sortie de nulle part qui s'incruste et décortique notre vie épisodiquement, tu pense qu'on va réagir comment ? Et me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai rien promis donc je t'ai pas trahie ! Par contre, toi, tes vieux mensonges de livre, tu peux te les garder ! Tu sais quoi, Lily a raison, tu—

-Non mais ça va ! M'étranglé-je, les yeux ronds, un peu choquée par l'éclat de mon homme – ou futur, mais c'est du pareil au même dans mon monde à moi.

-Tu sais quoi ? qu'il reprend, plus fort.

-Non je le sais pas, abruti, t'as pas fini ta phrase ! Crie-je plus fort que lui encore – au point peut-être d'alerter tout le château. Mais baste ! J'suis pas connue pour ma discrétion.

-Justement, laisse-moi parler !

-Non, j'ai pas envie ! J'vais pas me laisser traiter comme une vieille chaussette, tu t'es pris pour qui ? J'aime bien les hommes virils mais le machisme, c'est dépassé !

Ma voix est tellement partie dans les aigus que Remus finit par se taire, grincer des dents et afficher un air de reproche.

-Laisse-moi parler, Hanita, il prend plus calmement. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on s'évite quelque temps…

-Quoi ?!

-Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si tu ne t'approchais plus---

-J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire, idiot ! Je rêve ou tu romps avec moi ?! m'écrié-je, complètement sidérée.

-Je ne romps pas : il faudrait déjà être ensemble pour pouvoir rompre. »

Hé, vous avez entendu ça ? C'est le cœur d'une Hanita qui se brise.

-Mais je préfèrerais qu'on prenne nos distances, oui. Qu'on laisse passer un temps pour voir si nous pouvons continuer à être amis…

-Rien à foutre ! Beuglé-je. Garde ton amitié ! T'étais que mon deuxième choix, de toute façon ! »

Si personne ne l'avait remarqué, je vous le précise : je soigne mes sorties. Alors avant que Remus ait le temps de répondre et de me casser par la même occasion, me voilà qui me tourne dignement pour me barrer au galop. Tant pis pour l'élégance.

Bien sûr, la journée ne pouvait dignement pas se terminer sans qu'un de ces hommes faibles séduit par mon charme irrésistible ne tente sa chance. Me voilà donc stoppée dans ma course, agrippée par le poignet – assez violemment, je dois le dire mais je pardonne l'excès. La passion transforme en brute même le plus doux des agneaux !

Et je finis donc poussée dans un renfoncement obscur, me prenant le mur au passage – quel imbécile ! ma peau de pêche marque facilement !

-Non mais ça va pas, je crie, en me massant le poignet. C'est dingue, ces marques rouges, je vais avoir des bleus !

-Tu sais combien de tonnes de fond de teint je vais—Snape ?!

Retournée que je suis – bah oui, ça ne le fait pas vraiment, de crier contre les murs – je peux donc admirer la silhouette noueuse, grincheuse, graisseuse…De Severus Snape !

Plus que surprise – et flippée, aussi – je regarde ledit Severus pointer sa baguette sur la serrure.

-Parce que tu me séquestres, en plus ?! beuglé-je, horrifiée. D'accord, c'est vrai, j'ai pas toujours été très sympa, mais au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que tu m'apprécies, que tu—

-Par merlin, Mormegil, arrête donc de jouer la cruche !

-Non mais je te permets pas, d'abord ! Tu t'es pris pour qui, déjà, pour me tirer si brutalement ! Si t'as des envies de promiscuité physique, c'est pas moi qui vais les satisfaire, ça c'est bien clair ! cris-je, parce que tout le monde sait bien que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

-T'as vraiment aucun droit de me choper, continue-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

Severus serre les dents et me jette des regards chargé un max de colère brute – en clair, il veut m'arracher les cheveux et s'en faire une perruque.

-Il y a une rumeur qui court à ton sujet, Mormegil.

-Les grands esprits attirent toujours la jalousie, que veux-tu ! m'exclamé-je. Mais vraiment, il ne se passait rien, j'ai trébuché sur un tas de livre et j'me suis raccroché à son pantalon et bon, la loin d'l'attraction – euh, jveux dire, la gravité, enfin, c'est tombé mais j'étais pas-du-tout ! en train de lui tailler une—

-Oui, bon, c'est cela oui, répond Severus, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

-Je disais que certains de mes collègues—

-Collègues ? Ca fait très mafieux, tout ça, l'interromps-je.

Severus hausse _**un**_ sourcil – le chanceux ! – mais ne relève pas et continue :

-Ils ont donc entendu dire qu'Evans et toi vous étiez données en spectacle dans la librairie.

-Ah non, tu es mal informé, lui réponds-je, et ça fait un bien fou de le voir perdre son air confiant.

-Tu le nies ?! me demande-t-il, l'air presque choqué ce qui est assez étrange pour un Serpentard, maison du vice et de la tromperie.

-Non, je ne le nie pas, ohlala, t'es grave Octave ! lui fais-je, l'air exaspéré. C'est juste que ça n'était pas que moi et Lily. Il y avait aussi Remus ! Et toc !

Je le vois serrer les dents, l'air énervé bien que je ne sache pas bien pourquoi. On a une conversation plutôt plaisante, je trouve !

-Et de quoi vous discutiez ? me demande-t-il enfin.

Plutôt culotté !

-Non mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Est-ce que je te demande moi de me raconter tes discutions perverses avec Lucius Malfoy ?!

-Ca n'a rien à voir, mes discutions avec Lucius ne te regarde pas.

-Sans blague ! Parce que mes discutions avec Remus te regarde, toi ? T'es am—

Horrifiée, je m'étrangle avec ma salive et le regarde longuement. C'est vrai que Remus est séduisant mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un ermite comme Severus serait tombé sous son charme !

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Je m'arrêtais un peu, histoire de savourer le naturel de cette exclamation. Personne pour me traiter de folle, j'en jubile !

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! m'exclamé-je encore, pour le plaisir. Par la barbe de merlin ! (juste une fois de plus.)

-Quoi ?! finit par hurler Severus.

-C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais réalisé.

-Réaliser quoi, Mormegil ? Soit claire !

-J'admire juste ta capacité à cacher ton amour fou pour Remus !

-Mon amour fou… ? QUOI ? s'étouffe Severus.

-Oui, oui, je serais honnête avec toi, même moi, si perspicace que je suis, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue ! Et pourtant, je suis d'une intelligence rare !

-Tais-toi, Mormegil, Severus couvre son visage de ses mains. Tu en deviens ridicule…

Je lui tape amicalement sur l'épaule, pour le rassurer.

-Sevy, je t'assure, je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert. Je comprends ton attirance pour ce cher Remus ! Moi-même je—

-Mais tais-toi ! hurle Severus, si fort que je suis sûre que Rusard est déjà à nos trousses.

Je me tais donc, mais juste pour voir si j'entends des bruits de pas. Non pas parce que avec ses lèvres pincées, son teint livide, ses sourcils froncés, yeux plissés, cheveux décoiffés, me font peur. C'est vrai que c'est affolant un mec qui ne connaît pas Jean-Louis David© mais je suis forte : je supporterai.

-Premièrement, qui t'a donné le droit de m'appeler Sevy ?! On a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, heureusement pour moi ! Alors n'utilise plus jamais ce surnom stupide !

-Mais Sevy—

-J'ai dit JA-MAIS ! Bon sang, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que revient la communication ? Je me retrouve toujours à discuter avec des espèces de sociopathes !

-Hey oh ! J'ai la vague impression que tu parles de moi, là ! m'exclamé-je, outrée.

-Mais c'est qu'en cinq secondes il t'est poussé des neurones ! C'est bien, maintenant ça t'en fera deux qui se battent en duel ! »

Je m'étrangle d'indignation devant tant de cruauté – et de mauvais goût, aussi. Franchement, « qui se battent en duel ? » Cette blague fait tellement maternelle !

-Non mais tu t'es pas vu ! T'es le larbin des Serpentard et je vois même pas pourquoi, t'es pas doué pour communiqué ! On arrive même pas à te regarder plus de deux secondes, tellement ton gros nez effraye ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, en plus ?! Gros nez, p'tite—

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve avec la baguette de Severus sous le nez, me coupant donc dans mon élan – lyrique, si je puis dire.

-Par Merlin, Mormegil, je comprends très bien qu'Evans ne te supporte plus !

-Quoi, comment ça elle ne me supporte plus ?! Elle t'a fait des confidences ? Pourquoi elle te ferait des confidences, d'abord ? Tu l'as forcée ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit au juste ? Est-ce que— »

J'aurais bien aimé ajouter autre chose – ou finir ma phrase, accessoirement – mais ma voix s'éteint soudainement. Le rascual, il m'a Silencio-tée !

-Soyons clair, maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est dit dans cette bibliothèque, Mormegil et rien de plus. Je ne te permets aucune familiarité, cette discussion ne fait pas de nous deux des amis, compris ? Alors tu t'en tiens au sujet et tu ne dérive absolument PAS ! »

Puisque je ne lui réponds pas, Severus balaye son Silencio d'un mouvement de baguette. Mais je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche, c'est pas la même, mon pécor ! Il me traite comme son Pettigrow, et il croit que je vais lui faire risette ? Lui aussi, il a de gros problèmes de la personnalité !

-Mormegil ! s'exclame-t-il et pour que je lui accorde vraiment toute mon attention, il me prend par l'épaule – il a les mains douces, ce petit con ! – et me secoue bien fort et bien vite. Mazette, ma tête cogne même contre le mur et – pour la première fois de ma vie – je peux sentir mon cerveau ! Il bouge dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de mon crâne, ce qui n'est franchement pas agréablement. Ce malade s'arrête heureusement avant que je ne repeigne ses chaussures couleur gerbe – pas très alléchant. Quoi que vu son style, ça ne le dérangerait peut-être pas…

-Cet entretien est très important ! qu'il me cri.

-Tu veux dire « cet interrogatoire », espèce de nazi ! parviens-je à lui répondre sans roter malheureusement parce que mazette ! j'aurais été ravie de lui faire sentir le saucisson à l'ail que j'ai mangé plus tôt. Et ne tournez pas le nez comme ça, voyons ! On se défend avec ce qu'on a : une mauvaise haleine s'il le faut.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, toujours est-il que ça reste très important. J'ai entendu Lily dire que tu déblatérais des inepties—

Wow, il arrive à placer « ineptie » dans une conversation normale avec un de ces airs nonchalants. C'est…vachement excitant.

-….et certains élèves ne prennent pas les voyages dans le temps à la légère !

-Tu veux dire, les Serpentard ? lui demandé-je. Mazette, il est venu pour me kidnapper et faire des expériences sur mon pauvre – mais toujours délicieux – corps jeune et ferme. J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'épiler !

-Pas seulement, bon sang ! Putain, pourquoi vous nous cassez tous les roubignoles concernant notre maison ?! Je croyais que les gens étaient à fond sur le vert, la couleur de l'espoir !? Merde enfin, vous nous faites excessivement chier avec vos préjugés ! Et nos sentiments ! Vous y pensez, hein, à nos sentiments ?! On se sent exclus, maltraités ! Mal-aimés, pas respectés, dénigrés—

Mazette, Severus fait un retour effrayant du côté Moldu de son héritage. Et il ne s'arrête pas, en plus.

Il connaît vachement de mots en « é », en tout cas…

-….des êtres humains nous aussi ! Nous avons des sentiments, nous pleurons, nous saignons ! Et notre âme souffre comme la vôtre ! »

Oh, mazette ! Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Il le regrettera si jamais il pleure devant moi. Quoi qu'il me révèlerait son côté doux et tendre et sentimental, et je pourrais lui tapoter l'épaule et lui glisser les bras autour du cou et l'embrasser sauvagement avant de le déshabiller violemment pour le—

Cependant, avec la taille de son pif, Severus est sûrement le genre « laid geignard. » Mais si, vous savez : la face qui rougit, les yeux qui gonflent, le nez qui coule, lâche toute sa masse visqueuse sur mon pull neuf en cachemire…

Pas de risque : je ne veux même pas voir une larme !

Et Severus a l'air de pratiquer l'Occlumancie même dans son adolescence parce qu'il change vite son expression constipée à…une expression moins constipée. Malheur, me dîtes pas qu'il va pleurer tout de suite ?!

Je prends donc et je suis sûre que vous le comprendrez, chers lecteurs, une mesure désespérée. Et le gifle. Plutôt violemment – parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire d'aussi tôt, alors autant en profiter, non ? D'ailleurs, vu qu'il est en état de choc, je lui en remets une – pour immortaliser l'événement et pour être sûre d'avoir calmé toutes ses envies de geindre, aussi. Ca semble d'ailleurs le mettre en colère, alors j'enchaîne très vite :

-Bon, arrête de pleurer Snape, et venons-en donc aux faits, comme tu dis. Il est tard et mon absence de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor va se faire remarquer. C'est que je suis vachement appréciée, moi, tu sais ? »

Severus ouvre la bouche, l'air – toujours – énervé et s'arrête en pleine action. Il soupire ensuite, longuement, très longuement. Je suis sur le point de lui demander si mes claques lui ont en fait démit la mâchoire quand il déclare enfin :

-Ce que je voulais te dire, Mormegil, c'est que c'est réellement dangereux de raconter des mensonges comme les tiens. Je sais bien que tu as de nombreuses défaillances psychologiques—

-Hey ! m'exclamé-je.

-…la mégalomanie, la mythomanie—

-Mais t'es vraiment pas gêné, toi !

-…et plein d'autres choses encore en « ie » qui sont hors de ton contrôle. Seulement, c'est pas ta santé qui m'intéresse, c'est le fait que ça pourrait également attirer des ennuis à d'autre personne.

-Ah bah je me sens aimée d'un coup, marmonné-je. »

Mais cet imbécile de Severus ne se roule pas au sol, ni ne s'agenouille en pleurant, réclamant mon pardon. Il m'a carrément tourné le dos et reprend son chemin calmement comme si…comme si…comme si je ne lui étais pas importante !

-Hey ! Attends ! cris-je – je sais bien qu'il n'est pas sourd mais son désintérêt me choque. Youhou, je suis quand même Hanita Mormegil !

Mais mazette ! Il ne s'arrête toujours pas. Il me force à lui courir après comme l'une de ces groupies du délicieux Sirius – qui en fait n'est pas si délicieux vu comme il me maltraite ! – alors qu'avouons-le, j'ai bien trop de classe pour passer pour une fanatique.

-Severussseeuuuh ! cris-je encore. Et finalement, je lui attrape la main – toujours aussi douce, ce saligaud ! – et m'accroche encore quand il essaie de me la retirer – en secouant violemment les deux bras, si bien que je me la joue Matrix pour éviter les coups. Bah, je mets cela sur le compte de la surprise, le pauvret ! je lui pardonne donc ces gestes maladroits.

-Si tu le répète à personne, lui dis-je, quand il se tourne enfin vers moi, l'air résigné.

-Si tu le garde pour toi ce que Lily t'a dit, j'ajoute, y'a pas de raison qu'on me veuille quelque chose, hein ? »

Severus me regarde longuement et finit par libérer sa main de mon étreinte pour lisser sa robe noire. Il a presque l'air dégoûté mais vu qu'il est en ma compagnie, je vois pas vraiment ce qui le dégouterait – blonde, 1mètre 73, d'accord, d'accord, 1mètre68, une belle paire de poumons, que demander de plus ?!

Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte que ma beauté inégalable l'éclipse aux yeux de Remus. Ou bien je lui redonne envie d'être hétéro.

Je compatis.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Mormegil ? Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor débile ! Pourquoi je serais venu te dire de faire attention si quelque secondes plus tard à peine, je prévoyais de te balancer ? »

Oh, oui. C'est plutôt logique. Mais je n'aime pas son ton ! Et son expression consternée, comme si j'étais la fille la plus débile qu'il aie jamais vu.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Avec la crise d'hystérie que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure, on peut bien se poser des questions. T'as de ces sautes d'humeur, c'est hallucinant, mazette ! C'est la ménopause ou quoi ?!

-Je vais te— !

Je le vois serrer sa baguette compulsivement et je me prépare déjà à me jeter contre le mur, roulé-boulé à la Buffy, mais contre toute attente il fait soudainement volte-face.

Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il est complètement déséquilibré !

-Va voir un psy ! lui cries-je, avant de lui tourner le dos moi aussi et de rentrer me coucher.

Non mais.

A mon réveil, le dortoir des filles est vide. Je me sens paniquer monstre jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'on est samedi et que mes yeux se posent sur le réveil de Lily qui indique huit heures et demi à peine. Je me dis qu'elles ont finalement toutes pété le dernier de leur câble, ces Gryffondor, toutes levées synchro et à pas d'heure, en plus. A moins qu'il y ait un truc, un machin, une coutume d'instaurée que j'aurais loupé.

Quoi que même si on m'avait mise au courant, je ne me serais pas levé à cette heure de fou. Non mais vraiment, mon sommeil réparateur est bien trop important !

Enfin, maintenant que je suis réveillée et effrayée, aussi, par ces modes de vie barbares, je n'ai qu'à me préparer et descendre à mon tour. Chienne de vie, je vous dis.

Je suis donc préparée, je suis donc descendue et je suis donc arrivée dans la grande salle avec ses bruits et surtout ses odeurs – ah, tiens, ça c'est forcément Pettigrow – mais j'ai une dalle énorme, mazette ! J'entre, je marche – parce qu'une Mormegil ne se précipite jamais même quand elle se précipite, c'est subtil – vers la longue table des Gryffondor et suis alors forcée de constater que mon estomac m'a aveuglée. L'atmosphère est gravement lourde, laissez-moi vous le dire.

-Quoi, y'a un mort ?! leur fais-je ce qui est assez bête : on est à Poudlard et le quota est d'au minimum un mort par jour. Mais ils ne me répondent pas. Je me retourne donc pour qui aurait pu causer ces expressions férocement en colère mais personne n'est derrière moi. Il y a des gens sur le côté, par contre, et j'avoue qu'ils ont l'air louches.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de trouver un visage suspect à qui adresser un regard féroce moi aussi – pour suivre la mode, vous comprenez – que je perçois du mouvement à table. Les septièmes années et la majorité des autres Gryffondor se déplacent vers le bout de leur banc. Ils laissent un trou énorme, je me demande bien pourquoi. J'avoue que mon 36 est devenu 38 mais je ne prends pas autant de place, quand même ! Et si c'est une invitation subtile à suivre un régime et bien elle n'est justement pas subtile du tout ! Quelle bande de goujats !

-Mazette, l'ambiance est sympa ! J'ai loupé un truc, y'a un problème ? »

J'ai ma réponse sans vraiment l'avoir : ils ne disent rien mais ça veut tout dire.

-Mais vous êtes chauds comme la braise, c'en est tout retournant ! m'exclamé-je et d'accord, ça n'est pas la vanne de ma vie, mais quand même. Un petit sourire ?

Non, personne ne sourit. Pire même, j'ai à peine pris place – très grande, donc, ma place – sur le banc en bois qu'ils se tassent encore un peu plus. Faut pas déconner, quoi, mazette ! Je n'ai même pas encore eut l'occasion de me taper quelqu'un alors c'est bien clair que j'ai pas de maladies !

J'ouvre donc la bouche, outrée que je suis – et je me rends compte que je le suis souvent ces temps-ci par la faute de ces misérables !

Je repère soudainement Lily en bout de table. Et elle me regarde avec ces yeux de biche, Lily, des yeux plein de remords, mais aussi de reproches. Alors je sais, je suis convaincue tout à coup que la rouquine leur a joué la scène du deux en revenant au dortoir, avec larmes et sanglots en bonus. Jézabel ! Traîtresse ! Rouquine à rousseurs !

-Excusez-moi, me fait-on soudain, tout en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je me retourne alors pour trouver face à moi une jeune fille très grande, sans doute une septième année, vêtue de vert et de gris, très blonde elle aussi mais les cheveux plus longs que les miens. Pas aussi soyeux, bien sûr, mais je reconnais qu'elle me ferait presque – un jour de pénurie d'après shampoing – concurrence. Mazette ! Elle a les yeux bleus : c'est bien d'une fadeur extrême comparé à l'éclat jade des miens. Franchement, une blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est si commun que c'en est passé de mode.

Et puis je suis sûre que c'est une fausse blonde ! Ah ! La honte !

Rassurée que je suis sur son infériorité physique, je réponds à son sourire, parce qu'en effet, elle me sourit et lui offre un simple mais amical « oui ? » parce que je suis pas sûre de vouloir vraiment lui parler mais que je ne peux me permettre – dans ma grande générosité – de l'humilier publiquement.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vos camarades de maison semblaient affreusement froids et – loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser ! – j'ajouterais cependant qu'ils organisent un indiscutable mouvement contre votre personne. Je pense – et je trouve ceci affreusement déloyal, ça m'en brise le cœur ! Je pense que tout ça se résume…à un mouvement de haine.

Mazette ! Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là, avec ses manières et ses sourires et ses « vous » et sa gentillesse ! On est plus au siècle des pécores ! C'est le vingt-et-unième siècle maintenant…Ou, euh, le vingtième, mais c'est la même chose !

Et puis même, elle critique ma maison, en plus ! Que je puisse pas les voir en peinture ne compte plus pour l'instant. Faut surtout pas se discréditer devant l'ennemi, quoi !

-Tu peux pas nier qu'ils font quand même preuve d'un incroyable esprit d'équipe ! Ils se sont tous déplacés ensemble, en même temps, et en parfaite harmonie, en plus.

Elle me regarde, yeux ronds comme des Souaffles. Je l'ai déstabilisé, mazette ! Elle continue de me fixer, confuse et elle cligne, cligne, cligne si vite que si ça se trouve, elle a plutôt une poussière dans l'œil. Ou des crises. Ou des problèmes psychomoteurs.

-Certes, je ne nierais pas toute euh…l'ingéniosité de l'acte, qu'elle commence, en cherchant ses mots. Mais certainement, l'ambiance vous déplait ? Puis-je alors pousser l'audace jusqu'à vous inviter, mademoiselle Mormegil, à vous sustenter en ma compagnie et celle du reste de ma maisonnée, c'est à dire à ma table, ce matin ?

Mazette ! Cette pète-sec connaît mon nom.

Et je crois presque – si j'ai bien tout déchiffré – qu'elle veut que je bouffe avec elle.

-Euh, ouais, t'inquiète ! Tu peux tout te permettre avec moi ! lui dis-je donc, avec une tape affectueuse sur le bras.

Elle hoquète, grimace, bras soudainement tendu en avant, doigts qui se crispent et se décrispent en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée. Ce n'est pas sans me rappeler « la nuit des Zombies » mais baste ! je passerais sur son côté craignos parce qu'elle m'offre quand même une voie de secours.

-Hé, oh, calme-toi, lui fais-je. Y'avait pas de quoi flipper, je sous-entendais rien de bizarre ou de sexuel. Non pas que je sois contre les homo, hein ! Mon copain graisseux est lui même gay. C'est juste que je mange pas de ce pain là.

A part son regard confus et – oserais-je y croire ? – un peu condescendant, elle a l'air d'avoir repris son calme et elle me sourit même largement, mielleusement. Je crois que la pauvrette a pris ma tolérance pour un coming out.

-Certes, certes, qu'elle me répond en riant – et en essayant de me prendre la main mais j'évite le geste avec une subtilité effrayante : je me relève d'un bond et sautille en levant les bras bien haut. Comme si je faisais ma gym matinale – ou comme si j'étais prise d'une crise d'épilepsie sévère mais baste ! C'est assez spectaculaire, sans vouloir me vanter.

Je lui emboîte quand même le pas en la voyant commencer à s'éloigner.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en faire pour ces choses, qu'elle continue. Je suis fiancée, il se trouve.

La marche jusqu'à sa table est alors comblée de « ooh » et de « aah » ainsi que de « tu peux me dire « tu » et de « plaît-il ? »

Enfin, on s'arrête et je hurle en apercevant la grosse tête de Severus.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es une Serpentard ? que je m'exclame. Comment t'as pu me tromper ainsi ?!

-L'uniforme vert et argent, ça t'a pas un peu dérangé ? demande sarcastiquement Severus.

Mon regard alterne entre la fille et le reste de sa table – et en effet, ils sont tous habillés en vert et en gris.

-J'm'étais dit qu'elle avait juste mauvais goût question vêtement ! m'exclamé-je, offusquée.

-Ahah, rit la blondasse à mes côtés. Vous êtes exquise !

J'aurais bien envie de lui dire qu'on est pas chez l'île aux enfants et qu'elle pourrait se garder ses compliments mais je suis cernée alors je me tais et hoche la tête avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que la préfète des cinquième années fait avec une Gryffondor ? demande Severus.

Mazette ! Cette grande perche n'est qu'une cinquième année ?! Y'a eut mutation génétique, c'est pas possible ! Elle vient de Russie ou quoi ?

-Narcissa ! s'exclame un grand blond aux cheveux longs, assis juste en face de nous. Viens donc t'asseoir, je t'ai gardé une place à mes côtés. Et Severus, cesse donc de l'ennuyer.

Malheur ! Parce qu'en plus, c'est Narcissa Black ?! La traîtresse ! Elle m'a piégée, je suis entourée de serpents venimeux ! Que faire, madre dios, que faire ?!

-Il nous en faudra deux, mon tendre, Narcissa – dite la fille perche – me coupe dans mes S.O.S télépathiques. Je vous ramène une invité de marque !

Du coude, elle me pousse en avant tandis que je jette un coup d'œil désespéré par dessus mon épaule vers la table des Gryffondor. A part Sirius, personne me regarde. Je lui lance donc un silencieux « au secours, c'est des dingues, viens me sauver sur ton cheval blanc ! » mais cet enfant des rues détourne la tête. Il sait pas que c'est impossible de faire taire la détresse des gens ? Regarde-moi, mazette ! J'ai l'âme qui souffre, comme dirait Rogue.

-Hanita chérie ? me fait Narcissa, qui s'est déjà assise près du garçon blond – et avec la chance que j'ai, tu vas voir que c'est Malfoy.

-Lucius t'a trouvé une place.

Là, c'est bien clair, quelqu'un est en train de se foutre de moi. Ils vont m'empoisonner, me dépecer, danser sur mes restes !

-Oh, mais c'est incroyablement généreux ! fais-je, avec un grand sourire. Jouer les faux-cul pourrait me sortir de ce nid à malades, sait-on jamais.

Je m'installe donc à côté de Narcissa et, malheur ! en face de Severus. Vu ma sortie d'hier soir, il sera le premier à m'enfoncer.

-Ainsi donc, les Gryffondor se sont retournés contre toi ? me demande soudainement Lucius, penché bien en avant pour me regarder. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi donc ?

-Euh…commencé-je, avant de m'arrêter. Les yeux plissés, je regarde Severus qui semble encore victime d'une crise. Il n'arrête pas de cligner de l'œil et sa tête remue bizarrement. Ses mouvement sont si frénétiques que ses cheveux frappent même son voisin au visage. Je me retiens de rire en voyant Rogue grogner, contre son gré, quelques excuses.

-Hanita Mormegil, s'il te plaît ? me dit encore Lucius, l'air un peu agacé mais toujours souriant et poli. Il est atrocement flippant, mazette !

-Ah oui, non, je pense que c'est de la faute de Lily Evans, elle – Enfant de catin !

Quelqu'un vient de me donner un coup de pied sous la table, en plein dans le tibia.

-Un taille 43, nom de Dieu ! je hurle, les yeux mouillées de larme.

-Je te demande pardon, Hanita Mormegil ?

A côté de moi, Lucius a perdu son sourire et son œil gauche tique, tique, tique, et mon œil a presque envie de faire la même, juste parce que je le regarde si fort. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien perçu par cette bande de psychopathes !

-Euh, pardon, je m'excuse, en jetant à Malfoy mon regard Bambi le plus attendrissant.

Lucius ne s'attendrit pas. Il me suit du regard, très attentif, regard profond et envoûtant. Ca aurait pu être séduisant si je sentais pas la forte touche « Hannibal Lecter » en dessous de ça.

-C'est juste que je pense qu'elle les a tous montés contre moi.

Rapidement, je relève les jambes pour éviter le moindre coup et la feinte a l'air de marcher puisque juste après ça, Severus renverse son verre d'un coup de coude en étouffant un juron. Le jus de citrouille se renverse sur le même malheureux voisin qui s'était déjà pris la chevelure fruitée en pleine tronche. Il foudroie d'ailleurs Rogue du regard qui se jette sur une serviette et lui tamponne la cuisse.

-Mormegil, quelque chose dans ce que je viens de dire était drôle ? me demande Lucius, sans même jeter un regard à Rogue – qui pourtant est le seul à faire des conneries !

-Non mais c'est bon, tu me gonfles, là ! soupiré-je, parce que c'est bien vrai. Il est injuste et il est flippant et il est lourd.

-Comment ?! Lucius hurle presque et je peux même voir ses narines se dilater convulsivement.

Je les fixe, fascinée – et dégoûtée, aussi.

-Oh, Malfoy, s'il te plaît ! je souffle quand je suis enfin sortie de ma transe, avec plus de confiance que je n'en ressens en fait. T'es pas le centre du monde non plus, hein ?

Avec ça, je lui tapote l'épaule, je souris, bats des cils…et me souviens que Narcissa n'est pas loin. Elle me regarde, la bouche toute pincée comme un cul de poule, les doigts cramponnés au coude de Lucius. Mazette ! Faut qu'elle déstresse, la coquine. Je donne pas dans le psychopathe, moi !

-Et bien, tu es plutôt culottée, Mormegil, me murmure Lucius, la voix grave, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres tirées en un sourire mystérieux. Mazette ! Le mode séducteur !

-Je sais, oui, le string dentelle, c'est pas mon truc ! J'éclate de rire, frappant la table du poing ; rien de tel qu'une blague bien lourde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lucius me regarde fixement, Narcissa cligne des yeux, Severus secoue la tête.

-Bah oui, culot-culotte-string ?

Lucius me regarde encore, l'air étonné. Narcissa détourne la tête avec pudeur et Severus enfonce la tête entre ses bras. Franchement, je trouve ma blague plutôt drôle, moi.

Ou au moins, ça tire un sourire !

-Euh et sinon ? leur fais-je, décidant d'ignorer leur manque de culture, parce que oui, s'ils ne rient pas, c'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un string.

-Oui, certes…, répond Lucius, après s'éclairci la gorge. Je disais tout à l'heure, avant d'être si rudement interrompu…

Narcissa et lui me jettent des regards appuyés avant que Malfoy ne reprenne :

-J'ai été assez surpris, disons. Les maisons sont toujours liées, leurs membres soudés. Nous même, Serpentard, n'aurions jamais traités l'un des notre de cette manière…

-Tu parles, murmuré-je.

-Plaît-il ?

-Non, rien, continue ! Je souris. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Severus secoue la tête encore une fois, mais plus frénétiquement maintenant, comme s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans l'oreille. Je jette un regard à son voisin mais il a l'air aussi surpris – et flippé - que moi.

-Narcissa fut donc très choquée par leur comportement, ne le fus-tu pas, Cissy chérie ?

-Je le fus, Lucius, je le fus, dit-elle en hochant gravement la tête.

J'aurais pu le croire si elle n'avait levé les yeux au ciel juste après.

-Nous voulions donc t'inviter à passer la soirée en notre compagnie, pour nouer des liens, nous découvrir mutuellement…

Severus secoue si fort la tête maintenant que son voisin se lève et se déplace carrément à l'autre bout de la table.

-Ah, oui. Enfin, on s'est découvert il y a peu. Tu sais, dans un couloir des cachots. Quand vous agressiez Lily Evans…

-Cette sale sang-de –– ! commence Lucius en criant presque. Puis il se radoucit et sourit encore – son sourire flippant.

-Disons, Hanita Mormegil, que nous avons-nous aussi nos propres différents avec ––

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Rogue ?! je demande, parce que voir sa tête bouger dans tous les sens commence à franchement me déranger. J'ai pas payé pour me taper des handicapés moteurs en plus de psychopathes !

-Je te demande pardon ? me dit-il, yeux plissés.

-Ouais, bah je te pardonne pas. T'as Parkinson ou quoi ?! Oh ! Pansy Parkinson !

Je me marre et donne un coup de coude à Lucius pour qu'il se joigne à mon hilarité. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est se pincer l'arcade du nez avec un sourire contrit. J'entends Narcissa lui dire de respirer et de compter jusqu'à dix, mais je sais pas trop ce que ça signifie et j'ai l'air moche quand je réfléchis, alors je ne m'attarde pas trop sur la chose. Encore une coutume inconnue, je suppose.

-Très drôle, oui, dit enfin Lucius. On m'avait prévenue que tu étais…ah…très originale.

-Oui, réponds-je, tout sourire. C'est la touche frenchy !

-Certes, il est vrai que tu nous viens de France…Et bien, une raison de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras tout nous raconter de ta vie là-bas, ce soir. Disons vers sept heures ? A l'entrée des cachots, nous t'emmènerons ensuite à notre Salle Commune – ça restera entre nous, bien sûr.

J'ai l'air d'une stupide Heidi, ou quoi ? Non, je me balade pas en beuglant « La-la-la i-ou » ou je sais pas quel son font ces tarés de montagnards. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que jamais j'irai rejoindre cette bande de malades un soir dans les cachots. Je tiens à ma vie – et à mon honneur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Je le rembarre donc sèchement :

-Non, je suis désolée, ça va vraiment pas être possible ce soir.

Ou peut-être pas sèchement, mais c'est juste parce que je suis quelqu'un de polie. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Malfoy me fait peur avec ses sourires sardoniques – j'aime les allitérations, ça me donne l'air plus intellectuelle, non ?

-Et pourquoi cela ? me fait Lucius, son sourire encore une fois évaporé.

-J'ai euh…Une heure de colle. Et oui, c'est tout moi, ça ! Quand je me mets en colère, je peux plus me contrôler, je détruis tout, je renverse des chaises…Des tables…Je frappe les gens. Je suis _effrayante_. Vraiment très _effrayante_, j'insiste, en posant un lourd regard sur Lucius. Télépathiquement, je lui envoie toutes les mauvaises ondes que je peux, ainsi que quelques pensées un peu osées – après tout, séduire aussi c'est une manière d'affaiblir l'ennemi.

-Oui, bien sûr, répond Lucius, l'air pas le moins du monde affecté. Mais c'est parce que ces choses sont délicates, ça prend du temps. Je continue donc à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Et bien, nous devrons faire connaissance tout de suite, alors. Viens donc avec nous…

Il aurait pu ajouter « …dans le côté obscur » et on aurait pas vu la différence.

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Je dois faire mes devoirs maintenant, à cause de ma colle, tu vois.

-Oh, foutaises, voyons ! s'exclame Narcissa, toujours penchée sur l'épaule de Lucius, à me regarder avec des yeux de faucons. Il reste encore dimanche !

-Cissy chérie a raison ! s'exclame Lucius, presque extatique à s'en mouiller le futal.

-Merci chéri.

-De rien chérie. De plus, nous avons notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard ––

-Ah ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas y aller, je le coupe. Je n'ai pas d'autorisation, comme c'est dôôôôômmage !

-Mais ça n'est absolument pas un problème. Allons, Hanita Mormegil, Lucius me prend le coude fermement et me tourne vers lui. Je serais vraiment très déçu si tu ne venais pas. Vraiment. Très. Déçu.

Mazette ! Lui aussi me la joue mafieux ? Avec Narcissa perché à fond sur son épaule, Severus à côté qui re-parkinson et que des vert-et-argent à perte de vue, je me sens asphyxiée.

-Euh, je…, que je commence très intelligemment.

-Parfait ! Lucius me coupe. Et d'un seul mouvement, il se lève et m'entraîne avec lui. Narcissa et Severus, très synchro, nous suivent et tous les quatre, nous nous mettons en marche. Arrivé tout près des Gryffondor, j'essaye d'opérer un contact visuel avec Sirius pour qu'il retrouve son foutu cheval – ou sa moto volante, je suis vraiment pas en position de choisir – mais mazette ! qu'il me sauve de ces serpents !

En réalité, tout ce qu'il m'offre est un rictus méprisant très vexant qui me force à relever le menton et paraître très hautaine – recopier l'expression de Narcissa, en fait.

Mais je fais même pire : je m'accroche soudainement au bras de Severus qui tentait de me doubler et lui offre un sourire radieux auquel il répond par un haussement exceptionnel des sourcils – ten points aux J.O – et un teint blafard qui vire au vert. Pas le reflet d'un amour fou, je vous l'accorde, mais Severus est débutant en la matière, et homo en plus de ça. Je lui pardonne donc son air de dégoût et ses tentatives désespérées – même violentes : des pichenettes, a-t-on jamais fait plus gay ? – pour me faire lâcher prise et regarder ailleurs.

Enfin, il pourrait encore être victime d'une de ses crises bizarres pour ce que j'en sais. Ce type est vraiment trop étrange.

Ca fait bien passer le temps, en tout cas, et nous voilà déjà face au jeune Rusard qui nous regarde méchamment. Surtout moi : à l'évidence, le saligaud n'a pas oublié le coup du seau d'eau !

-Très cher monsieur Rusard, commence Lucius, avec un sourire affable. Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?

Rusard n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup confiance et regarde Malfoy du coin de l'œil, suspicieusement.

-Ah ! oui, je suppose que vous voulez voir nos autorisation ? Suis-je bête, où les ai-je donc mises ?

Lucius se tape le sommet du crâne avec un petit rire pseudo gêné. Deux secondes plus tard même pas, quatre autorisations sont sorties et Rusard a l'air désorienté.

-Ici, dit Lucius, en pointant quelque chose sur l'un des parchemins. Lucius Malfoy ; celle-ci : Severus… Narcissa et enfin Mormegil.

Rusard sursaute.

-Mormegil ?

-Hanita Mormegil, oui, répond Lucius et il dévoile ses chicots Colgate Blancheur dans un sourire plus radieux que le mien, le finaud ! Il pointe ensuite sa baguette sur moi et mazette ! j'en sursaute aussi.

-C'est elle, Mormegil.

-Ah, oui, fait Rusard, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'en souvenir – j'admettrai que je suis vexée. Tout de même, j'aurais dû lui laisser un souvenir plus marquant, je pensais même qu'on avait une connexion particulière depuis qu'il m'avait chassée partout dans le château. Ah, doux souvenirs, doux souvenirs !

Rusard ajoute, sur un ton beaucoup plus bourru :

-J'ai pas toute la journée, hein ! Circulez, circulez !

Lucius hoche la tête, ajoute quelque autres badineries et récupère les fiches avant de quitter le château.

-Comment ça se fait ? je demande soudainement, très étonnée.

Severus sourit – ou esquisse un rictus amusé, au choix, et Lucius éclate de rire.

-Disons juste, me répond Narcissa, en me prenant le bras – et en délivrant ainsi Severus qui se dépêche de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, l'ingrat !

-Disons juste que nous avons certaine connexion et que Lucius est très doué pour le sort de Confusion.

Lucius éclate de rire, hoquète un truc à propos de « sacré Cracmol » et se frappe même le genou, courbé en deux tellement il est hilare. Narcissa rigole elle aussi et s'éloigne pour aller glisser son bras autour de la taille du blondinet. Je suis pas très sûre si elle le fait par affection ou pour être sûr qu'il ne se pète pas la gueule.

-Ah, oui, fais-je. Et j'essaye même de rigoler aussi, pour ne pas casser leur ambiance parce que personnellement, j'en suis au stade où j'envisage de courir à m'en éclater la rate dès qu'ils grimperont dans leur calèche.

Je pense d'ailleurs que j'ai pensé trop fort parce que Severus le pilleur de mémoire s'approche volontairement – volontairement ! – de moi. Mon charme l'aurait-il eut à l'usure ?

Ou alors il va encore pleurnicher sur son âme qui souffre.

-Alors Mormegil, qu'il me chuchote doucement.

Ou peut-être encore qu'il a décidé de me séduire. Mon attraction animale est bien trop puissante, je comprendrais très bien qu'il n'y résiste pas mais tout de même ! Tout ça va bien trop vite pour moi, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue !

-Mormegil, arrête de tirer cette tête là, je t'en prie, me dit Severus, l'air dégoûté. T'as l'air idiote quand tu souris. Sincèrement, prends l'air déprimé, tu rendrais service à l'humanité.

-Comment oses-tu ! lui cri-je, avant de me calmer. Severus est aux prises avec des désirs contraires : Remus ou moi ? La sensualité animale ou la beauté éternelle ? Je le comprends et lui pardonne – encore, je suis bien trop magnanime ! – son accès de colère.

-Va, je ne te hais point, lui dis-je donc, solennelle.

-C'est ça, me répond-t-il, l'air plus sceptique que convaincu. Alors, à part ça, tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Regrette quoi ? que je lui réponds en m'appuyant sur lui pour prendre place dans la dernière calèche en vue. A l'intérieur : personne. Ces petits effrontés de Malfoy m'ont abandonnée aux griffes de Sevey et son puissant désir pour mon corps. Mazette !

Est-ce que j'ai assez déboutonné ma chemise ?

-Regrette de ne pas m'avoir écouté hier soir ! dit Severus en refermant la porte après lui. Il s'installe ensuite dans la banquette qui me fait face et je peux donc lui faire LA moue : ça me crée des lèvres vachement pulpeuses, les garçons en sont fous !

-T'as une crampe, Mormegil ? me demande Sevy, l'air confus.

J'oubliais que lui, ce sont plutôt les fesses qui l'attirent. C'est dommage, Lily a un pantalon vachement moulant dans son armoire, j'aurais dû le lui emprunter. Quoi que je veux pas jouer dans le vulgaire non plus. Non, comptons plutôt sur mon esprit vif et saisissant ! Ca, ca va l'impressionner drôlement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, déjà, hier soir ?

Severus soupire.

-Je t'ai dit de te faire discrète mais j'oubliais, c'est comme te demander de modifier tes gènes.

-Hein ? lui fais-je, confuse.

-…Ou d'utiliser ton cerveau, marmonne-t-il.

Ne pas oublier : conflit d'orientation sexuelle. Ne plus se faire péter la rondelle, ou continuer ?

-En tout cas, t'aurais du partir directement après avoir vu que toute la maison était contre toi. Au lieu de ça, tu accepte de te joindre aux Serpentard…

-Mais je savais pas que cette fille était une Serpentard !m'écris-je, indignée. Si j'avais su, bien sûr que je l'aurais pas suivie, je suis pas idiote non plus !

-On dirait bien que si ! aboi Sevy. Le vert et argent, c'était déjà un gros indice !

-J'ai jute cru qu'elle avait juste un goût vestimentaire atroce ! me défends-je.

-Et voir que le reste de notre table était habillée comme elle, ça t'a pas non plus mise sur la voie ?!

-Oui, mais à ce moment là, il était trop tard ! Je pouvais décemment plus partir !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? T'es une Gryffondor, non ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être courageux et forts et faire face à tous les dangers ?!

-Hey, me confonds pas avec tous ces bouseux idiots, hein ! m'indigné-je. Une petite fougère comme moi, face à toute une bande de détraqués sanguinaires ? Ouais, vraiment, je me demande qui gagnerait.

Mon ton est des plus sarcastiques – sans blague ! Et je soupire même profondément à la fin, pour prouver à quel point sa question est stupide et à quel point Sevy lui-même est un cas désespéré.

Du moins, dans sa période ménopausée.

-Ca n'empêche pas que tu n'avais pas besoin de citer Lily…Evans ! dans la conversation.

-C'est pas comme si une dispute de fille allait les exciter non plus, déstresse, Sevy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, me dit-il rapidement.

Il le fait par habitude, pas par réelle envie, je le sais bien.

-Et puis vraiment Mormegil, tu ne connais pas les Serpentards. Ils sont bien capables d'aller l'interroger. Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera, Lily ? Hein ? Face à des détraqués sanguinaires, comme tu dis !

-Oh, c'est bon ! me défends-je. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça te fait, à toi ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Je rigole fort, prête à l'entendre gueuler et gueuler encore. Mais rien ne vient.

Severus me regarde, hébété, et rougit. Mazette, ne me dites pas que…

-Enfant des rues ! lui cris-je. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Au lieu de ça, tu me préfères une rouquine pas jouasse ?!

-Y'a jamais rien eu entre nous, Mormegil, me répond Severus en détournant la tête.

-Oh, ça, bien sûr, tu renies notre connexion, mais tu démens pas que tu veux te faire Lily Evans ! je m'écrie, prête à lui sauter dessus pour le tataner à mort.

-Je ne veux pas me la faire, voyons, Mormegil ! Qu'est-ce que tu es vulgaire, quand même…

-Et ouais, désolé, je suis pas Lily Evans !

-Puéril ! Severus renifle dédaigneusement. Et bien oui, nous étions amis jusqu'il y a peu, Lily et moi et je ne renierai pas cette amitié.

-Amis ? Je croyais qu'elle avait juste pitié de toi, moi ! fais-je, très étonnée.

-Pitié de ?! Severus s'étrangle avec ses mots, l'air en colère.

-Bah oui. Je veux dire, les Maraudeurs sont toujours après toi…

-Et bien non, je te dis, nous étions amis jusqu'à récemment.

-Et pourquoi vous ne l'êtes plus ? lui demandé-je, toute excitée par l'opportunité d'apprendre un secret de plus, jusqu'alors inconnu. Sacrée Jikéhair, elle nous en aura caché des choses !

-Une stupide divergence d'opinions ! dit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air désinvolte. Lily n'acceptait pas que j'envisage de m'enrôler dans les Mangemorts.

-Ah oui, stupide, bien sûr, je réponds, sans cacher mon roulement d'yeux.

Mais Severus n'a pas l'air de relever.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai pourtant dit : « Lily, c'est comme être Auror, sauf que nos uniformes font plus classe, qu'on est mieux payés et qu'on a des réductions dans tous les restos. » Mais elle restait bloquée sur l'assassinat de Moldus.

-Hm, oui, en effet, lui réponds-je en me rapprochant discrètement de la porte.

Ce type est sérieusement atteint, peut-être même plus que Lucius Malfoy !

-Oh, on est arrivés ! fait Severus et il ouvre la porte avant moi et descend en premier, en plus.

Plus aucune chance de partir en courant. Je descends donc et ralentis peu à peu pour le laisser passer devant, bien devant, dans l'espoir de fuir ensuite. Mais ce plan-ci aussi est saboté par une pédale blonde.

-Youhou ! nous crie Lucius depuis le palier de Fleurish et Bott. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Il a l'air vachement content. Sûrement que lui et Narcissa avaient eux aussi une voiture à eux tout seuls et qu'ils en ont fait bon usage. Mazette !

Severus soupire puis me prends par le coude.

-Et surtout, tu ne dis rien. Vraiment, fais-toi discrète

-Je suis toujours discrète, ronchonné-je.

-Rien ! répète Sevy.

Lucius nous sourit encore plus quand on arrive près de lui et c'est d'ailleurs très suspicieux. J'en conclue donc qu'il doit être très satisfait : Narcissa est sûrement contorsionniste ou quelque chose du genre pour le laisser si heureux.

-Ah, vous voilà ! fait-il, comme s'il ne nous avait pas crié dessus deux secondes avant.

-Je suppose que tu n'as rien à voir, me demande Narcissa, puisque tu comptais rester au château de toute façon.

-Bah, maintenant que je là…., commencé-je, en jetant un coup d'œil au magasin de friandise.

-Parfait ! me coupe Lucius. Nous avons rendez-vous avec de vieux amis, de toute façon.

Severus tique.

-Quels vieux amis ? demande-t-il.

Lucius plisse les yeux.

-Voyons, Severus, grince-t-il, ne sois pas si suspicieux, on pourrait croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Ce sont de vieux amis, honnêtes et généreux. Ne t'en fais donc pour rien, Hanita !

-Euh ? fais-je, un peu perdue.

-Oui, ils payeront pour quoi que ce soit.

Il me prend pour une clocharde, ou quoi ?! Ca m'arrange, mais quand même. J'ai ma dignité !

-Oui, enfin, je ne vais pas abuser non plus, lui dis-je, l'air digne.

-Oh mais voyons, ne t'en fais pas ! Lucius rit. Ils ont des tickets resto, de toute façon.

Oh, mazette ! Des mangemorts !

-Oh, des tickets, comme c'est intéressant…,fais-je, faussement excitée.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes bien trop dignes pour gaspiller notre argent dans des choses aussi futiles que se sustenter ! s'indigne Narcissa.

-Euh…Manger, c'est vital, lui rappelé-je.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! fait-elle, avec un air de dédain complet.

Elle a snifé de l'orangina, ou quoi ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de débile après. Je vous jure !

-Damned ! s'exclame soudain Lucius. Ca n'est pas tout mais il est bientôt onze heures. Nous allons être en retard, pressons pressons !

Il manquerait plus qu'un petit « mes lapins » pour compléter le remix de la cage aux folles, j'hallucine.

J'hoche quand même la tête et fait mine de les suivre en cherchant désespérément une issue. Si je leur crie « cache cache ! » d'un coup, est-ce qu'ils me prendraient pour une folle, d'un coup ?

-D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'on va ? m'exclamé-je soudain.

-Une taverne appelée les « Trois Balais », me fait Lucius.

-Mais la plupart des gens de l'école y vont, s'étonne Severus, l'air étonné.

Je comprendrais qu'il ait honte d'être vu avec Lucius et Narcissa mais vu qu'il traîne toujours avec eux, je vois en fait pas où est le problème.

-Oh, Severus, toujours si prévoyant, rigole Lucius en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais je t'ai dépassé, cette fois-ci, petit filou ! Narcissa et moi-même avons réservé une salle privée et Régine nous a assuré que personne ne pourrait nous entendre, n'est-il pas, amour?

-Je ne sais plus, amour, répond Narcissa, en faisant la moue. Je n'écoutais plus, c'était ennuyeux.

Lucius rit encore comme si c'était la meilleure vanne qu'il ait entendu cette année, alors que mazette ! disons le franchement, elle ne vaut pas mon « culottée-culotte ! »

-Il est vrai que la propriétaire, Régine, est née de parents moldus alors certes, elle… – Lucius serre les dents – n'est pas très intéressante. Mais l'endroit nous cachera des les yeux et oreilles indiscrètes.

Et alors, ils pourront me faire tout ce dont rêvent leurs esprits de grands dérangés ! Oh, malheur!

-Oooh, génial, fais-je. Et puis avec le brio d'une grande actrice, je m'exclame ensuite :

-Mazette ! Mon lacet est défait ! Il-euh faut que je le refasseuh. Mais vraiment, continuez sans moi et gardez-moi une place bien au chaud.

Je vois Severus me regarder suspicieusement, Lucius, lui, est plutôt confus et Narcissa ne s'est même pas arrêté pour ma gueule. Sympa le féminisme !

-Allez-y, vraiment, j'ajoute encore avec un grand sourire innocent. On se les gèle dehors en plus !

Severus me regarde très fixement. Mazette, il va tout faire capoter, je le savais. Adieu la vie !

-Viens Lucius, qu'il dit finalement. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

-Oh, d'accord, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Dépêche-toi donc, Hanita Mormegil. Bye-bye !

Il agite les doigts en guise d'au revoir et je le vois gambader vers la taverne, Severus à sa suite.

Ni une, ni deux, je me casse en courant et bousculant tout le monde. Je crois d'ailleurs reconnaître le cri indigné de Narcissa et sachant qu'elle va immanquablement attirer Lucius et Sevy à elle, je panique.

-Aaaaah ! hurlé-je. Et j'accélère encore, toujours en hurlant, agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme une hystéro, ce que je suis plus ou moins à ce moment-là.

Le problème, c'est que je suis partie sur une impulsion, une envie de ne pas mourir « Avada Kedavré » ou « Dolorisé » par un taré style Klu-Klux-Klan. Seulement maintenant je me retrouve à courir comme une dératée, sans but, sans cachette.

-Mormegil ! j'entends crier derrière moi.

J'ai cependant pas reconnu la voix mais je vais pas prendre le temps de m'arrêter et dire bonjour non plus. Une fugitive comme moi n'a plus de temps à perdre, mazette !

Je suis prête à me jetter dans le premier magasin venu quand enfin, je l'aperçois. La Cabane Hurlante. A ce moment de la journée, personne n'y sera et surtout, personne n'osera m'y suivre. Ils diront juste que la petite nouvelle n'a vraiment pas de chance, qu'elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, la pauvrette.

Hinhinhin, je suis machiavélique.

Sans l'attendre, je grimpe donc par-dessus la barrière décrépie qui garde la maison – avec un peu de difficulté, d'accord, mais c'est parce que le froid m'engourdit ! Je perds donc de ma souplesse naturelle -et stupéfiante!

Mazette ! Ecarter les cuisses de cette façon me carre la culotte dans le citron, c'est on ne peut plus désagréable. Allez, allez ! Adieu, monde cruel!

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, dans l'herbe et bien entendu, chanceuse comme je suis, je me prends un cailloux dans la tronche.

-Ah, malheur ! beuglé-je, avant de me relever, une main sur l'œil.

Mazette ! Je souffre, j'ai mal ! Je suis sûre que mon sang coule à flot. Quelle horreur !

En titubant, je tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle refuse d'obéir, la garce. Vais-je rester, aveugle, à la porte de cette maison pourrie jusqu'à ce que ces tarés de mangemorts me retrouvent ? Mazette, non !

Pas de panique ! me dis-je donc. Johnny Depp était diablement sexy dans le rôle de Jack Sparrow alors si jamais, vraiment, je me retrouve borgne, je n'aurais qu'à faire de mon cache-œil en dentelle noire un atout de séduction !

Rassurée que je suis, je relâche donc ma paupière et – mazette ! miracle ! J'y vais encore bien que je sente définitivement quelque chose me couler sur la peau.

A deux mains maintenant, je tire et pousse les planches qui barricadent les fenêtres de la Maison quand j'entends des voix derrière moi. Mazette !

Je me jette donc à l'intérieur m'éraflant les mains sur le bois craquelé en même temps.

-Au moins, je me dis en me relevant, je suis en sécurité ici.

Mais au cas où, je préfère quand même m'éloigner de la sortie.

C'est ainsi qu'après être rentrée dans une table, six chaises, un sofa et deux armoires, je me retrouve au deuxième étage de cette maison qui sent définitivement très mauvais, assise sur un matelas poussiéreux et éventré par – je suppose – la version animale de mon ex : Remus Lupin.

Je suis convaincue que trois bonnes heures se sont écoulées mais cette stupide montre luminescente à mon poignet indique seulement dix minutes. Juste pour être sûre, je vais attendre un peu plus. Et puis comme rien ne presse, je pourrais aussi m'allonger un peu, et fermer les yeux, histoire de reposer mon œil blessé…

C'est une main sur mon épaule, me tirant et me secouant, qui finit par me réveiller. Etant donné que toutes les fenêtres sont condamnées, la maison entière est plongée dans le noir et je ne peux donc pas dire quelle heures il est directement. Je ne vois même plus les boutons de cette stupide montre.

Tant pis. Je me prépare donc à me rendormir quand on me secoue encore, plus férocement.

-Mais quoi ? me plains-je tout en me redressant.

Malheur ! Devant moi se tient Sevy, l'air pas commode.

-Dépêche-toi de te lever, m'ordonne-t-il.

Il a mangé du lion, grrr ! C'est assez plaisant, je l'avoue, un homme confiant comme ça. C'est ça, le magnétisme animal !

Bien sûr, c'est moins séduisant quand il me prend par le bras et qu'il me relève d'un seul coup.

-Hey, calmos, Sev ! m'exclamé-je, en lui arrachant mon bras des mains. Tu veux me l'arracher pour t'en faire un collier ou quoi ? Non mais ––

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il me plaque la main sur la bouche – son poing dans ma gueule aurait eut le même effet.

-Mormegil, par Merlin, tais-toi. Ils sont – Ah !

Severus hurle et retire sa main aussi vite que possible de ma portée. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? J'ai été plaquée, enlevée, baladée, égratignée, cognée ! J'allais pas me laisser faire encore longtemps, mazette ! Et puis, qu'il ne se plaigne pas, je n'ai pas mordu si fort que ça !

-Pauvre imbécile, qu'il gronde. Ils ––

-J'en ai rien à foutre de « ils ! » beuglé-je, aux bords des larmes. Je suis fatiguée ! Je veux rentrer chez mo-o-o-a !

-OH ? Par Merlin ! Severus lève les yeux au ciel. Ne fais pas ton bébé, Mormegil, nous avons peu de temps pour partir. Alors vite, suis-moi !

Je ravale mes sanglots, offensée.

-Non mais t'as snifé de la Smirnoff, ou quoi ? dis-je. Puis en ignorant son expression confuse :

-J'irais nul part avec toi, sale petit cochon !

Et avec toute ma puissante Hulk-ienne, je le pousse de mon chemin et court hors de la pièce, le long du couloir. Mais, quelques petites foulées seulement dans le couloir et j'entends le parquet craqué, au rez-de-chaussée. Penchée par dessus la balustrade, je peux alors voir les lattes se soulever doucement.

Malheur ! J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un passage donnant sur Poudlard !

Je me remets donc à courir dans le couloir pour me cacher dans n'importe quelle pièce mais j'ai quand même le temps d'apercevoir la tête de Remus sortir de la trappe et je suis bien sûre qu'il ne loupera pas une beauté comme moi, courant juste au dessus de lui. Mazette ! Je suis fichue.

J'ouvre la première porte qui se présente et la claque derrière moi. Dans les deux secondes qu'il m'a fallu pour me cacher, j'ai pu remarquer que la pièce qui me servait de refuge était un placard rempli de vieilles capes. J'ose pas imaginer le nombre d'araignées qui doivent traîner dans le coin et je me tiens donc éloignée de tout.

-Je récupère mes affaires et on peut s'éloigner, je vous dis ! j'entends quelqu'un ronchonner.

Et puis après, des lattes qui craquent, des chuchotis. Tout ça combiner avec la petitesse de ma geôle fait que je suis à deux doigts de défoncer cette porte – tourner la poignée prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et serait nettement moins dramatique ! – pour partir en courant et hurlant – très fort – que Chucky est après moi.

Et si on me demande où il est, j'aurais qu'à montrer Severus – il colle parfaitement avec le personnage, non ?

Mais pas le temps d'exécuter mon plan génial : tout à coup, la porte de ma prison s'ouvre et se referme. A la différence que maintenant, Remus est avec moi.

-Je croyais qu'on devait plus se voir ?! j'attaque tout de suite avec un air de reproche.

Silence.

Minute de silence, même.

Remus me regarde, yeux ronds comme des Souaffles, l'air confus, je crois. Ou peut-être qu'il est accablé de remord pour avoir chassé de sa vie son âme-sœur !

Je lui renvoie donc une œillade fière, mains sur les hanches, toujours très indignée que je suis.

-Tu sais que tu es dans un placard ? me demande-t-il soudain.

-Bah oui, que je réponds, sans vraiment saisir le rapport.

-Le placard d'une maison qui n'est pas la tienne ? retente Remus, l'air abasourdi.

-Tu changes de sujet ! m'indigné-je, en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur – oui parce que mon doigt est doué comme ça.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de te défendre ? tente Remus, l'air complètement dépassé. Je ne sais pas, expliquer pourquoi tu te retrouve dans le placard d'une maison…Qui. N'est. Pas. La. Tienne !

Il insiste drôlement sur la chose, ce coincé ! Et moi qui disais que Severus avait un balai dans le cul… Remus c'est un immeuble !

-Non, lui réponds-je, roulant des yeux. C'est l'effet Rexona© !

-Qui c'est ce Rexona ? qu'il crie soudain, me faisant sursauter. Et poser sur lui un regard incrédule – qui est Rexona ? Le sauveur de toute l'espèce féminine ! Le dissipateur d'odeurs néfastes à tout rendez-vous amoureux ! La très peu efficace – mais toujours très appréciée et toujours recherchée barrière anti-auréole à l'effet on ne peut moins sex sur un t-shirt moulant noir.

« Qui est Rexona ? » Non mais vraiment !

-Et puis non, je m'en fiche de ton copain bizarre ! reprend Remus, chuchotant de nouveau, mais une très vilaine veine se dessine sur son front ce qui prouve qu'il a toujours envie de crier.

Ah, Remus ! Incapable de se contrôler près de moi ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour !

-T'es vraiment cinglée ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'introduire comme ça dans le repère des Maraudeurs ?

-Oh, c'est votre repère ? Je feins la surprise et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi – comme si le placard avait pu changer en l'espace de deux secondes. Les capes sont toujours aussi suspicieuses, les murs aussi décrépis.

-C'est sympa, je grimace en voyant une araignée faire son chemin sur l'étagère. La déco est très…kitsch.

Remus me lance soudain un sourire sardonique – bien moins sexy quand il n'est pas esquissé par Malfoy fils mais Mumus est novice, il s'améliorera !

-Tu ne savais pas? C'est pas vrai ! Ton livre ne te l'a pas appris ? me demande-t-il. En fait, je ne pense même pas que ce soit une vraie question.

Je crois qu'il…Se moque de moi.

-Ben en fait si, je jouais la surprise pour te faire plaisir…, je marmonne puis reprends plus fort, mains sur les hanches encore. Et puis ramène pas ça sur la carpette ! Ca va m'attirer des ennuis !

-Pourquoi ? fait-il. Si tu ajoutes quelque chose…tu vas changer l'avenir irrémédiablement ?!

-Non mais t'arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! m'écris-je. Je suis pas une hystéro et même si tu le crois et ben tant pis je m'en fous ! Je suis allée de l'avant, je suis passée à autre chose moi ! Alors fais pareil et puis sors. Laisse-moi en paix. Va-t-en.

Je lui tourne le dos.

-Tu es dans un placard, Hanita, me rappelle doucement Remus.

-Va-t'en !

Remus soupire longuement et, malheur ! je n'en ressens aucun remord. Serais-je guérie de mon attraction Lupienne ?

-Ecoute, tu ne vas pas rester dans un placard qui ne t'appartient pas – il ne lâchera donc jamais ce petit détail ?! – dans une maison qui t'est inconnue… Et si tu sors et que les autres te voient, ça ne sera pas joli. Il vaut vraiment mieux que je sorte le premier, vérifier si la voie est libre et tu partiras ensuite.

Je me tourne vers lui, tentativement, quand il me prend le bras – sûrement pour supplier mon pardon.

-Mais plus jamais tu ne reviens, Hanita. C'est comrpis ?

Le saligaud !

Je hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce, lèvres pincées pour retenir mon cri d'indignation – où sont les larmes ?! où sont les excuses ?! – et le regarde sortir. Bloquant la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse se refermer complètement, il me la laisse donc entrouverte, de sorte que je puisse voir ce qu'il se passe.

Mais en fait, il ne se passe rien.

-Dépêche-toi de sortir Hanita, me chuchote-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte de nouveau. Ils sont tous à l'étage. Comme d'habitude ils ne m'écoutent pas…, marmonne-t-il.

-Alors tu descends rapidement, tu prends le passage et tu cours toujours droit devant toi, d'accord ?

-Oui, je sais, lui fais-je, le saule cogneur sera bloqué, je me dépêcherais et tout ça. J'ai compris !

A son signal, me voilà qui file le long du couloir avec toute la grâce d'un félin, la souplesse d'une panthère, la discrétion d'une euh…mouche !

Je l'entends s'adresser à James derrière moi, pour camoufler mes bruits de pas – c'est pas ma faute, le parquet est vieux, il crisserait avec n'importe qui ! – et quand je dévale finalement la rampe – ils devront me remercier, je viens de faire la poussière pour eux ! – pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, je peux le voir rentrer dans l'une des chambres sans un dernier regard pour moi.

Le goujat ! me dis-je, tout en prenant le tunnel qui me ramènera au parc de Poudlard. Même s'il vient de me sauver la vie – ou les oreilles, si j'imagine bien la réaction de James apprenant que j'ai découvert son « endroit secret. »

Franchement, heureusement que je ne suis plus accro à lui parce que sinon, sa générosité, elle aurait vraiment pu me faire craquer à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il est Sexy quand même, mon Remus chéri.

C'est seulement une fois arrivée à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où quelques Sixième Années passeront le reste de l'après-midi à me faire rire, que je me rappelle que je n'étais pas seule dans la Cabane Hurlante.

J'ai pris le temps de me doucher, c'est vrai, mais sérieusement, je mufflais fort après toutes ces aventures. Après, naturellement, je me suis dit, eh ! malheur ! Et si Severus était encore dans la Maison quand les Maraudeurs sont venus ? Et s'ils l'ont trouvé ?

Et là, puisque je suis une fille bonne et généreuse, je me suis bien entendu mise à culpabiliser. Parce que s'ils l'ont vu, ce petit maigrichon n'est plus que de la pâté pour oiseau en ce moment. Tandis que si je n'étais pas parti, j'aurais pu lui sauver la vie, moi, à ce petit.

Je descends donc dîner dans la Grande Salle mais pas seulement pour nourrir mon pauvre petit estomac de Causette qui n'a rien eut à midi. Non, j'espère aussi voir Severus au dîner et être ainsi sûr que rien ne lui est arrivé. Ensuite seulement pourrais-je profiter de mon délicieux muffin fourré aux pépites de chocolat doux et moelleux et chaud et zesté à la cannelle.

Une fois assise à ma place à la table des Gryffondors – toujours très grande, hein, ma place – assise juste en face des Serpentards en plus, donc pas possible d'avoir meilleure vue ! J'ai beau scruter et scruter encore et scruter toujours, je ne trouve pas de grand pâlot graisseux des cheveux l'air constamment constipé. Alors je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Pire encore ! Quand je me tourne sur le côté : les Maraudeurs sont là, en train de s'empiffrer et de rire – parfois même les deux en même temps, quel dégueulasse, ce rat ! Mais ce qui m'interpelle, c'est la rougeur sur la joue de Sirius et la lèvre fendue de James. C'est signe évident de combat, ça !

Ni une, ni deux, je remonte en vitesse chez les Gryffi et profite que le dortoir soit vide pour fouiller dans la malle de Lily la junkie. Bah oui parce que notre petite Miss parfaite, elle a une réserve de potions sous ses culottes blanches et pures. Des cadeaux de Sevy, si ça se trouve.

Pas les culottes hein. Enfin si. Le coton c'est peut-être la preuve d'un engagement solide chez les intellos.

Je gobe donc une potion d'invisibilité pour la route et redescends tranquillement vers les cachots. Même pas à attendre. Deux petites brunes – première année ? deuxième année ? – murmurent le mot de passe et je les suis, rentrant tout doucement après elles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est moche, me dis-je. Cent pour cent vert, cette salle commune, lumière et tout ça. Et je suis sûre qu'ils sont toujours en train de refaire la déco, parce que les tableaux champêtres se disputent l'espace avec des espèces de crâne sordides.

Oh ! Mazette! Cet endroit est vraiment craignos pour ma peau. Vaut mieux pas que je m'attarde. Je jette donc un coup d'œil autour de moi et à part les deux gamines, personne ne traîne dans la Salle Commune. Tous en train de manger, ces morfales.

Me dites tout de même pas que Severus serait resté dans la Cabane ?

Je m'aprête à faire demi-tour quand j'aperçois la porte du dortoir pour garçons ; à la différence, celui des filles arbore un crâne à perruque gravé sur sa porte.

Je monte donc en vitesse, ouvre la porte d'un coup pour faire croire à une blague si jamais quelqu'un s'y trouve. Ca correspondrait bien à l'humour Serpentard ; ouvrir la porte en grand pour dévoiler à une Salle Commune pleine le petit ouistiti poilu de Sevounet.

Coupe de chance : il semblerait que le dortoir soit vide, ce qui en fait n'est pas tellement chanceux puisqu'alors : où est Sevy ?!

Il doit reposer, battu et horriblement ensorcelé, aplati comme une crêpe au rez-de-chaussée de la Cabane – parce que évidemment, Sirius l'aura jeté de l'étage. Un vol plané par dessus la balustrade l'aura donc gravement blessé et peut-être est-il en ce moment même en train de s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

-Oh, par Merlin, Mormegil ! Arrête donc de geindre, que j'entends grogner.

-OH MON DIEU ! j'hurle, me laissant tombé à genoux, les yeux couverts pour éviter de voir le fantôme de Sevy. Oh mon Dieu, Sevy ! ILS T'ONT TUE ! TU ETAIS ENCORE SI JEUNE ! ET SI VIERGE !

J'entends grogner.

-Par le ciel, Mormegil ! Je ne suis pas mort, redresse-toi !

Je me relève, doucement, et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, suspicieux, pour voir que finalement l'un des lits a ses rideaux à baldaquin tirés. Un petit coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer et je me rue sur mon maigrichon.

-Sevvvvvvvvv-russssssssssss ! braillé-je, manquant d'arracher les rideaux de leur tringle tellement je tire fort dessus.

Et en effet, ce bon vieux Sev est allongé sur son lit en uniforme, sa robe de sorcier roulée en boule à côté de lui. Je n'attends pas son invitation à prendre place à côté de lui parce que je sais bien que Sevy est un grand timide.

-Pardon, j't'ai oublié ! lui dis-je, de ma position en tailleur sur son deuxième oreiller – que je suis certaine qu'il ne lavera plus, puisque mon saint postérieur l'a touché.

-Oh parce que tu te soucies de moi, maintenant ? grince-t-il. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un sale petit cochon, un taré ?

-Mais c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, ça et puis – Oh ! Mazette deubeul ! m'écris-je en apercevant son coquard et le gonflement de sa lèvre.

-Ils t'ont maravé la tête, c'est pas possible !

-Tsss, fait-il et je peux presque le voir rougir. Il tente ensuite de se redresser, mais grimace et préfère finalement se recoucher.

-Si tu voyais ce que JE leur ai mis, me dit-il, l'air embarrassé.

Je l'ai bien vu et c'est Sev qui a tout pris. Mais je comprends que même un maigrichon comme Sevy ressente le besoin de défendre sa virilité !

-Quels misérables, quand même ! m'écries-je. S'attaquer comme ça à toi.

-Oh, Mormegil, ça suf––

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée dans le dortoir, Severus me jette un coup d'œil. Et il stoppe net.

-Quoi ? je lui demande, gênée par son regard intense. Mazette ! Je me suis coiffée, non ?

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? me demande Severus, en me montrant du doigt, l'air ébahi.

-Bah en fait, j'ai rien fait du tout, lui réponds-je. C'est mes parents qui avaient trop bu un soir et qui y sont allés commando, sans préso et alors paf ! Ca a fait ––

-Mormegil, bon sang ! s'exclame Severus. Concentre-toi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, aussi ? Sois plus précis ! je lui demande, en poussant un soupir offusqué.

-A ton invisibilité, pardi ! C'est pas si compliqué, même pour toi.

J'ignore ses remarques, je suis sûre que les coups qu'il a reçu lui ont fait du mal au cerveau, le pauvret.

-Oh, ça ! J'ai piqué ça dans le fond de la malle de Lily Ev—

-La malle de Lily ?! Severus se relève d'un coup et je suis presque certaine que je peux entendre ses côtes craquer. (Non, je déconne. En fait j'ai rien entendu.)

-Malheureuse ! souffle-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Le bas de la malle , ce sont nos potions expérimentales ! Tu vas redevenir visible d'ici cinq minutes. Au maximum !

-Oh bah bien sûr ! Après les culottes en coton, vous avez aussi vos potions spéciales rien qu'à vous !

-Mais concentre-toi, Mormegil ! Severus lève les mains au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Tout le monde pourrait te voir à tout moment !

Sev me regarde avec une expression si effrayé, si démente, que je me sens obligée d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Au moins, si quelqu'un entre ici et nous trouve, ils diront que t'as enfin tiré un coup.

Severus pâlit et semble sur le point de m'étrangler mais heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un entre à ce moment là et nous coupe avec un retentissant :

-Youhou !

Oh, malheur !

-Severus ? appelle Lucius et puis il s'avance vers nous doucement. Tu n'aurais pas vu Narcissa ? Ca me démange dans mon pantalon.

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive mais le rugissant « Quoi ?! » de Sevy couvre mon faux pas. Vraiment, ils ont pas froid aux yeux ces Serpentards.

-Bah quoi ? fait Lucius en clignant des yeux tout perdus dans leur innocence. Ma peau est sensible, elle ne supporte pas le coton. Je dois être allergique. Oh tant pis !

Lucius se laisse tomber sur le lit comme un sac, me forçant à me lever expressément. Mazette, une cachette, vite, avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet. A court d'idée, je rampe sous le lit – complètement dégueulasse, mazette ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces elfes de maison ?! – juste à côté des jambes de Lucius qui – Mazette ! – fait tomber le pantalon.

-Ah, ça va mieux ! je l'entends soupirer.

-Mais vas-y, mets-toi à l'aise, grogne Severus.

-Merci. Ah, alors, Severus, tu t'es pris une porte en cherchant Mormegil, c'est ça ?

-Exact…

-Hm, moui. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, c'est carrément impossible qu'une décérébrée comme elle ait pu voyager dans le temps !

Je suis sûre qu'en visant bien, d'ici, je peux lui envoyer un sort en plein dans les—

-Tu m'as donc fait perdre mon après-midi pour rien, gronde Sevy.

-Il fallait bien voir par nous-même, Severus ! Et puis, la grande sœur de Narcissa veut quand même qu'on la lui présente. Pour être sûre.

-Elle nous prend pour des demeurés ?!

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, Sev…Disons juste que les Black sont comme ça. Oh ! Allons Severus ! Si je veux épouser Narcissa, il faut que je sois apprécié par sa famille!

-Nous verrons cela, Lucius, nous verrons, déclame Severus et mazette ! je suis sûre qu'il a l'air classe en disant ça.

-Bon, très bien, le pantalon de Lucius remonte. Mais repenses-y vraiment et essaye même d'attirer Mormegil. Elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Pitié, faites que non ! s'exclame Severus, comme s'il était vraiment dégoûté à l'idée que je l'apprécie – quel acteur, franchement !

-Ah, c'est comme ça, l'amour, Sev ! Lucius se marre et se relève. Fais-le au moins pour le bien commun !

Je vois ensuite ses pieds s'éloigner, la porte s'ouvrir et se referme. Sûre enfin que la voie est libre, je m'extirpe avec difficulté de dessous le lit – arrêter ces muffins devient une nécessité, on dirait.

Sevy, lui, est penché sur sa table de chevet et sort quelques fioles de son tiroir.

-Tiens, me dit-il en m'en fourrant une entre les mains. Tu prends ça et tu t'en vas.

-Mais Severus ! Comment je vais faire pour Malfoy et les Black ?

-Tu te débrouilles, Mormegil, me crie-t-il. Je suis déjà assez dans la panade à cause de tes gamineries. Maintenant, vraiment, tu te dépêche. Tu bois, tu redeviens invisible, et tu pars avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles.

Ah, vraiment ! Sous ses dehors graisseux et antipathiques, c'est quelqu'un de bien, en fait, qui ce souci de mon bien-être et de ma sûreté ! L'ami gay typique qu'il me fallait pour former un duo du tonnerre.

-Et Mormegil, dit-il encore en me regardant grimacer au goût atrocement dégueulasse de sa potion.

-Tu…, il déglutit puis murmure. Tu parlerais à Lily…Pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! lui fais-je, souriante. Allez, je m'envole dans la nuit. A demain, Sevy !

-C'est Severus, qu'il beugle mais je hausse les épaules et lui claque la porte au nez.

Quand même, il est adorable. Même souffrant de l'âme – et du corps aussi maintenant – il trouve le temps de me conseiller sur mes problèmes de maison. Me rabibocher avec Lily, c'est me refaire des alliés contre les Serpentards. Il est si généreux, ce Severus !

Là, vraiment, j'en suis convaincue. Je me suis fait un véritable ami !


End file.
